Fear Of The Dark
by Little Striga
Summary: HG/DM Das Klischee: Hermine und Draco werden Schulsprecher. Aber was hat es mit dem geheimnisvollen Protrait am Eingang der Schulsprecherräume auf sich? Können sich beide einem alten Fluch entgegen setzen, ohne miteinander arbeiten zu müssen?
1. Prolog

Hallo zusammen!

Da ich seit Montag einen absoluten Draco/ Hermione - Wahn entwickelt habe, dachte ich, ich versuche mich Mal selbst an einer FF mit diesem Paring.

Infos: AU! Band 7 wird völlig außer acht gelassen und die Tatsache das die Horcuxe existieren, Dumbledore tot ist etc. ich missbrauche lediglich Hogwarts, die Charaktere und teile der Situation. Ich hab es eigentlich nicht so mit OOC, aber ich denke das es bei dem Paring zwangsläufig passiert. Aber ich versuche es logisch darzustellen.

Disclaimer: Also alles gehört selbstverständlich JKR, mir gehört bloß der Plot, ob ein paar OC-Charakter auftauchen kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Der „Titelsong": Fear of the dark; gehört Iron Maiden und ich gedenke nicht irgendwelche Rechte zu verletzten.

Paring: DM/HG; GW/HP

Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Horror

_**Fear Of The Dark**_

_I am a man who walks alone  
And when I'm walking a dark road  
At night or strolling through the park_

When the light begins to change  
I sometimes feel a little strange  
A little anxious when it's dark

_Prolog_

Da ist etwas. Ganz nah bei mir. Ich spüre es, es ist in der Finsternis. Ich höre seinen Atem, seine Anwesenheit, seine Existenz. Ich eile durch die düsteren Gassen, die Luft die ich einatme scheint meine Lungen nicht zu erreichen.

Da ist etwas in der Finsternis. Da ist etwas in der Dunkelheit. Etwas das dich verfolgt, etwas das dich mir nehmen will. Etwas kaltes. Dunkles. Und es versteckt sich in der Finsternis. Die Dunkelheit verschlingt es in seinem Schlund.

Ich habe Angst. Panik. Das da etwas ist und ich bin allein. Allein in der Dunkelheit. Ich passe meine Schritte, dem Wind an. Mein Umhang zerschneidet die Luft und ich bleibe stehen. Meine knöchelnden Finger berühren die Wand. Panik. Da ist ein Schatten. In der Dunkelheit, da ist etwas das dich mir nimmt. Etwas das uns trennt. Gefahr?

Etwas das uns bindet. In meiner Angst. Und doch, ich bin allein. Allein in der Dunkelheit. Ich gehe weiter. Schneller. Hastiger. Niemand ist da. Die dunklen Straßen vor mir sind leer. Meine Schritte hallen auf dem eisigen Stein wieder. Ich bin der Mann, den sie nehmen sollte. Denn sie verschlingen sollte. Die Dunkelheit. Sie nähert sich an mir. Und 

ich bin allein. Ich war es schon immer. Einsam. Allein in der Finsternis. Allein in der Panik. Meine Schritte werden schneller, ihr Schall wird lauter, meine Geräusche übertönen die Anwesenheit des Fremden. Sie fesseln mich und doch...sie trennen mich von ihm. Von ihr. Von der Finsternis.

Kann es etwas ändern? Kann etwas es töten? Es vernichten? Das dunkle Etwas in der Finsternis?

Etwas ist immer in meiner näher. Etwas ist immer da. Doch ich gehe allein. Ich bin allein.


	2. Nothing s sacred

**1.Nothing´s sacred**

Draco lies die Zeitung sinken und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden. Seine Finger glitten wie von selbst, auf das eingebrannte Mal, das seinen rechten Oberarm zeichnete. Sein Vater und die anderen waren auf der Flucht. Auf der Flucht vor Dumbledore und seinem lächerlichen Gefolge. Draco schnaubte verächtlich auf. Dumbledore. Ein Narr, ein alter dämlicher Narr dem er noch an diesem Tag unter die Augen treten müsse. Nicht das er es gewollt hätte. Nicht das er sich danach gesehnt hätte in Hogwarts sicheren Mauern zu weilen. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Der Dunkle Lord verlangte es und was der Dunkle Lord verlangte war Gesetzt. Unerbittliches Gesetzt. Draco verstärkte schlagartig den Druck auf seinen Fingern die den toten Kopf in seine Haut zeichneten, als wolle er sich selbst seine Loyalität dem Dunklen Lord gegen über beweisen. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, wie er Hogwarts haste. Hogwarts und seine lächerlichen Gesetze. Hogwarts und Albus Dumbledores naiven Vorstellungen von Moral und unerschüttertem Zusammenhalt der Liebe. Erneut schnaubte er auf. Er wollte seinem Herren endlich zu Diensten sein. Vollwertige Dienste leisten, ernst genommen werden und nicht der junge Master Malfoy sein, der zurück nach Hogwarts musste. In eine Schule, voller naiver Idioten. Voller einfältiger Taugenichtse, die nichts zu tun hatten außer sich in ihrer eigenen Angst zu ertränken. Ein lautes Geräusch ertönte und ein Hauself erschien aus dem Nichts.

„Die Lady verlangt nach dem jungen Master Malfoy, Sir! Ferry soll ausrichten; das es Zeit ist.", quiekte der Hauself ängstlich und verbeugte sich so tief, das seine Schlappohren den Boden hätten polieren können. Dracos Augenbrauen schnellten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde höhnisch nach oben. „So? Tut sie das?", bemerkte er eisig. Der Hauself nickte eilig. „Miss will...", begann er, doch Draco hob spöttisch den Arm um den Elfen zu signalisieren das er zu schweigen hatte. „Ich werde meine verehrte Frau Mutter gleich empfangen. Sie hat zu warten, Elf.", spottete er und beobachtete den Elf wie er mit einem lauten Knall, aus einer letzten Verbeugung heraus verschwand. Seine Augen verengten sich und nahmen wieder den selben leblosen, kalten Blick an, indem sie meistens verweilten. Dracos Distanz, sein selbst, seine Macht. Mit einer entnervten Geste griff er nach seinem Schülersprecher Abzeichen und heftete es sich an den teuren Umhang. Ein Unikat. Aus seidigem Stoff, lies auf seiner linken Brust das eingestickte Wappen der Slytherins glänzen und zur dessen linken prangte die neue Auszeichnung des Schülersprechers. Draco hätte Dumbledore, am liebsten ins St. Mungo einweisen lassen, ihn zum Schülersprecher zu machen. Der alte Narr war noch einfältiger, als er sich gab. Er griff nach seinem Koffer, seinem Besen und der edlen Schleiereule die in ihrem Käfig hockte und verschwand nach unten.

Der Bahnhof Kings Cross lag in trüben Licht da, der kalte andauernde Regen ließ die Leute Trübseelig und verloren erscheinen, während sie über die einzelnen Bahnsteige hetzten um ihre Züge zu erreichen. Draco beachtete nichts davon. Er verabscheute die Muggel. Sie waren dermaßen primitiv und ihre Gegenwart ließ seine Laune sinken. Ein taubes Gefühl machte sich in seinen Gliedern breit. Kälte, eisige kälte, die ihn nichts fühlen und nichts wahrnehmen gleich. Gemessenen Schrittes eilte er zum Übergang, auf Gleis 9 und 10, sodass seine Mutter Mühe hatte ihm zu Folgen.

Narzissa war eine zierliche Person und doch hatte die Zeit ihre Schönheit gekennzeichnet. Makabre dünne Linien prangten auf ihren spitzen Wangenknochen und eine kalte Gestik hatte sich auf jede ihrer Bewegungen gelegt, sodass die junge Frau zerstört wirkte. Zerstört und Verzweifelt und doch Narzissa war Schön. Auf eine Weise, die man nicht, als 

Gut aussehend oder hübsch bezeichnen konnte. Nein, sie war wahrlich schön. Natürlich schön und natürlich zerstört. Draco achtete nicht auf sie, während er seinen Karren über das Gleis voller Muggel beförderte. Er hörte sie den eisige Herbstlos einatmen und hastig ihre Schritte verschnellern, doch er hielt erst inne, als er die Absperrung erreichte.

„Mutter?", Narzissa nickte kühl, ebenso eisig wie ihr Sohn, jegliche Farbe die vom Weg ihr Gesicht gezeichnet hatte war verschwunden und trat in kurzen Schritten durch die Absperrung. Draco folgte. Das schnauben und zischen der scharlachroten Dampflock und fröhliches Geschwätz der Schüler und Eltern erklang. Draco erfasste das Blickfeld das sich ihm bot, augenblicklich und steuerte den Wagen durch die Menschenmenge. „Crabbe, Goyle.", zischte er Macht erfüllt, als er seine Anhängsel erblickte. Sofort schlossen sich beide ihm an und er hielt inne. „Mutter, wenn ich mich Verabschieden dürfte?"; wandte er sich an Narzissa. Es klang wie eine höfliche Frage und doch wusste die junge Frau das sie zu bejahen hatte und die rhetorische Frage ihr keine Wahl ließ. Narzissa nickte kühl und ein ironischer Zug legte sich um Dracos Mundwinkel, während seine Mutter verschwand. Crabbe grunzte wie ein amüsiertes Schwein und wandte sich ehrfürchtig Draco zu. „Blaise- dahinten.", erklärte er in hastigen Worten. Draco schnaubte, Crabbe hatte wirklich die Intelligenz eines Schweines, ein Wunder das er überhaupt sprechen konnte, während Goyle es mies überhaupt etwas zu sagen oder zu grunzen. Vielleicht lag sein Kehlkopf ebensoweit oben wie bei den Urmenschen und es war ihm bloß begrenzt möglich, überlegte Draco und nickte Blaise zu. Der sein Nicken höflich erwiderte.

„Schülersprecher, Draco?", bemerkte er distanziert.

„Sichtlich.", antwortete Draco gleichgültig

„Gratulation. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das der alte Irre, einen von uns nimmt. Hat er seine parteiische Loyalität dem Gesindel gegenüber, über den Durst getrunken?"- mit Gesindel meinte Blaise die Gryffindors. Es war kein Geheimnis das Dumbledore: den Jungen der lebt, so vergötterte.

Draco rechte Braue schnellte nach oben. „Wir werden sehen, Blaise. Wer mein Partner ist.", er hüstelte dezent und korrigierte sich. „Oder soll ich besser sagen, meine Partnerin?", feixte er.

„Wessen Partnerin?", erklang eine schrille Stimme und Pansy drängte sich zwischen die vier Slytherins. Weder Blaise noch Draco schenkten ihr einen Hauch von Beachtung. „Beweg dich, Goyle und trag meinen Koffer gefälligst da hoch.", befahl Malfoy abwesend und lachte höhnisch, als Goyle eilig die Stufen zum Zug hoch stolperte. Crabbe eilte ihm zu Hilfe und beide hievten Dracos Gepäck. Blaise lachte kühl. „Heute ganz die Höflichkeit in Person, Draco?", Malfoy schnellte um und funkelte ihn bösartig an. „Ich bin immer die Höflichkeit in Person, Blaise.", zischte er eindringlich und folgte Crabbe und Goyle in das leere Abteil, was sie ausgesucht hatten. Abfällig beobachtete er, wie sie seine und ihre eigenen Sachen auf die Gepäckablage hievten und ließ sich elegant in die Polster fallen. Pansy drängte sich rasch neben ihn und umklammerte seinen Arm. „Wie waren deine Ferien, Draci-Schatz?", quiekte sie und dünne angespannte Falten bildeten sich auf Malfoys Stirn. „Sichtlich, sie waren, sie sind nicht, dementsprechend wüsste ich nicht was dich das interessieren sollte.", blaffte er sie distanziert an und strich seinen Umhang zu Recht. „Wenn du nun die Güte hättest, meinen Arm los zu lassen. Ich gedenke meinen Pflichten nach zu gehen.", er deutete auf seinen Abzeichen und riss sich aus ihrer Umklammerung, Blaise schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick ehe Draco verschwand.

Das Schulsprecherabteil lag am Ende des Zuges und Draco ahnte bereits was ihn erwartete, als er die Tür auf schob. „Granger.", begrüßte er sie und grinste zynisch. „Wie schön dich zu sehen.", Sie schnellte um und funkelte ihn wütenden an. „Malfoy.", fauchte sie erbost und ballte sie Hände zusammen. „Welch über aus schnelle Auffassungsfähigkeit du doch hast. Nein, ernsthaft für ein Schlammblut ist das wirklich bemerkenswert.", sie zuckte zusammen und drängte sich zurück in den Sitzt. Draco lachte hohl auf und ließ sich ihr Gegenüber nieder. Ihr Gesicht war vor Wut knallrot und Draco beobachtete zufrieden, dass sie sich mit aller Selbstkontrolle zusammen reißen musste nicht auszurasten. Das Temperament dieser Gryffindors war so lächerlich hitzköpfig. Jeder, von ihnen war so Berechenbar, das es nicht einmal amüsant war sich mit ihnen zu streiten. „Also?", stichelte er kühl.

„Was also, Malfoy? Sprich in ganzen Sätzen wenn du mit mir sprichst, ich bin zu dämlich für deine Zusammenhanglosen Kontext.", blaffte sie ihn an. Er schnaubte entnervt. „Wie konnte ich das vergessen? Also was haben wir für Anweisungen, Schlammblut." Hermione funkelte ihn sauer an, war sie gekränkt? Draco lachte hohl. Das war lächerlich. Säuerlich knallte sie einen Brief auf die Ablage vor ihnen und riss das Pergament auf. Rasch überflog sie ihn, ihre Augen verdüsterten sich und Malfoy war sich sicher das was immer der Brief beinhaltete ihre Laune rapide verschlechterte. Mit einer herben Hand Bewegung streckte sie ihm das Blatt entgegen und zog die Hände so rasch wieder zurück, dass man hätte meinen können, sie hätte sich verbrannt. „Lesen kannst du ja hoffentlich.", giftete sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er ignorierte sie und wandte sich dem Brief zu.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger; Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,_

_ich erwarte Sie heute Abend in meinem Büro um ihren ihre Räumlichkeiten zu zeigen. Um ihre Frage vorne weg zu beantworten Sie können nicht auf den Luxus dieser Räume verzichten und ihren alten Schlafsaal weiter bewohnen, um dem jeweils anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es ist Tradition das die Schulsprecher ein Apartment bewohnen und dies werden sie nicht ändern können._

_Ich bitte Sie beide die Vertrauensschüler ein zu weisen und ihnen die Passwörter mitzuteilen. Alle weiteren Dokumente finden sie im Anhang. _

_Ich wünsche Ihnen eine schöne Fahrt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_(Stellvertretende Schulleiterin)_

Draco lies den Brief sinken und beugte Hermione herablassend. Na, das konnte ja Grausam werden. Er schnaubte wütend. Mit Dreck in einem Apartment. Mit Abschaum sich einen Posten teilen. War er nicht schon genug gestraft, damit das er diese lächerliche Schule immer noch besuchen musste? Nein, jetzt musste er sich auch noch mit dem Pottergör abgeben und seine Gesellschaft von ihrem dreckigen Blut 

beschmutzen lassen. „Ist was, Malfoy?", fuhr sie ihn grimmig an. Seine Nasenflügel bebten. „Ich wüsste nicht was ich dich angehe, Abschaum.", entgegnete er eisig und beide funkelten sich Wütend an.

„Du musst mit der Granger zusammen wohnen.", kreischte Pansy empört und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Draco schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich wiederhole mich nicht, Pansy.", fuhr er sie kalt an. „Und jetzt tue nicht so, als wär das mein sehnlichster Wunsch. Ich will garantiert nicht mit der Potterschlampe zusammen arbeiten, geschweige den meine...", er pausierte kurz und betonte das nächte Wort über „..Gemächer mit ihr teilen." Blaise lachte hohl auf. „Wieso denn nicht? Sie ist Potters engste Vertraute neben dem Wiesel. Es könnte sicher nützlich sein, sie auszuhorchen..", er senkte die Stimme um seinen Worten mehr Bedeutung zu verleihen „...für _ihn! _Außerdem ist sie recht hübsch, Figur bezogen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, Draco.", er zwinkerte. Pansy kreischte auf. „Blaise! Sie ist ein Schlammblut!", fuhr sie ihn empört an. Zabini ignorierte sie mit einem amüsierten Blick. Malfoy runzelte die Stirn und ein breites grinsen legte sich auf seinen Mund. „Blaise...du bist...", „..genial? Fantastisch?", beendete Blaise den Satz. Malfoy schüttelte bösartig den Kopf. „Dermaßen hinterhältig.", korrigierte er ihn zufrieden. Blaise verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht das, das was Neues wäre."

Reviews? Büddddde...würde mich sehr freuen. Ich weiß der Anfang ist ziemlich Klischeehaft, aber das ändert sich. Hab das Lining schon im Kopf.

Liebe grüße, eure Striga


	3. Show me your real darkness?

_Hallo da Draußen! _

_Okay, dann gehts auch Mal weiter!_

_Dracmione__: ich mags nicht wenn Draco, alles leid tut, und er ein jammerndes Weichei ist das zu feige ist sich gegen lucius zu wenden. Zumindest nicht wenn es nicht gut verpackt ist und bei mir wird er difinitiv noch lange ein überzeugter Todesser sein. Schön das es dir gefallen hat und danke für dein kommi. _

**2. Show me your real darkness?**

"Verrätst du uns jetzt endlich wer der andere Schulsprecher ist, Hermione?", mampfte Ron mit vollem Mund. Es war Abend geworden und das Festessen war beim Nachtisch angelangt. Hermione verzog das Gesicht. Ihr Essen blieb unangerührt und sie machte keine Anstalten ihre Gabel anzurühren.

„Ron, das ist bloß ein Posten.", bemängelte sie und schwieg hartnäckig.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist DER Posten. DEIN Posten. Und Arry...un ich wüssten nun ma gern mit wem du den teilst.", schmatzte Ron.

Hermione warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Wie sie Malfoy hasste, der Dreckskerl saß da umringt von einer Scharr hohlköpfiger Slytherins und lästerte wahrscheinlich gerade über die erste Person die ihm ein viel.

„Arry- sag doch auch Mal was!", beschwerte sich Ron und griff nach seinem Kürbissaft. Ohne den Mund zu leeren.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Slytherin?", fragte er. Hermione fing seinen Blick auf. „Du schaust die ganze Zeit darüber.", rechtfertigte Harry sich. Hermione nickte geschlagen.

„Also...wer?", sie seufzte. „Ron, du kannst mir nicht einmal etwas Frieden gönnen, nicht wahr?"

„Nö, wozu auch. Also wer ist es? Zabini dieser Idiot?"

„Malfoy.", warf Harry ein. „Ich glaube es ist Malfoy!"

„Bei Merlin...", Ron stopfte sich ein Löffel Nugatcreme in den Mund „...Arry! Wer würde das Frettchen zum Schulsprecher machen."

„Dumbledore.", antwortete Harry trocken und legte seinen Löffel zur Seite.

„Dumbledore?", fragte Ron, überflüssigerweise nach.

„Ja, Dumbledore.", stöhnte Hermione auf. „Ja, Malfoy ist es!"

„Oh bei Merlin!", Ron schob seine Nugatcreme mit einer hastigen Bewegung ganz weit von sich Weg. „Du hast mir den Appetit verdorben.", beschwerte er sich.

„Als ob ich was dafür konnte.", antwortete sie schnippisch und strich sich die braunen Locken aus dem gehetzten Gesicht. Eine ebenso vorwurfsvolle und strenge Stimme tönte in diesem Moment vom Lehrertisch herüber.

„Mr. Malfoy; Miss Granger sind sie fertig? Bitte folgen Sie mir!" Ron warf ihr ein wehleidigen Blick zu. Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre Malfoy auf der Stelle tot um gefallen. Und was war mit ihr? Konnte er nicht vielleicht wenigstens ein bisschen Mitleid haben? Harry versetzte Ron ein gekonnten Stoß in die Seite.

„Bis nachher, Hermione!"

Genervt stand sie auf und folgte der Professorin samt Malfoy in den dritten Stock. Hinter einem dunklen Vorhang kam ein Wandbild zum Vorschein. Es zeigte eine düsterte Gestalt, die ihre Hände fest um die Taille einer hübschen Waldfee geschlungen hatte. Beide schienen sehr beschäftigt, dass dunkle Wesen hatte seinen Kopf in ihren Nacken gedrückt und sie japste schwer auf.

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich lautstark und das düstere Wesen ließ von der Fee ab. Sein Mund war Blut bedeckt und seine weißen Zähne blitzen unter der roten Farbe. Er musterte Malfoy und Hermione kurz, sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Passwort?", fragte er rhetorisch, doch seine Stimme hatte einen zynischen Unterton angenommen.

Die Professorin kramte in ihrem Umhang und warf einen irritierten Blick auf ein Stück Pergament. „Strigoi.", murmelte sie aufgewühlt und das Gemälde klappte zur Seite.

Malfoy öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Doch die Professorin kam ihm zu vor. „Fragen sie mich nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Ich weiß auch nichts...der Professor hat dieses Passwort bestimmt. Er hielt es anscheinend für passend." Malfoy nickte kühl.

Hermione verkniff sich ein Seufzen. Sie musste ehrlich gestehen, dass sie nicht wusste was dieses Wort bedeutete und sie würde es bei erster Gelegenheit nach schlagen so viel war klar. Sie konnte es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass Malfoy etwas wusste was sie nicht wusste. Das kränkte ihren Stolz. Aus irgendeinem Grund erschien das düstere Wesen, welches nun die Rückwand des Gemäldes Bedeckte vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Sie biss sich konzentriert auf die Lippen. _Strigoi...was sagte ihr das bloß? _

Malfoy vor ihr kletterte in den Flur und Hermione folgte ihm, doch die Professorin machte keine Anstalten ihnen zu folgen.

„Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen, sie kommen sicher alleine zurecht. Ich erwarte sie Morgen in meinem Unterricht.", Hermione warf ihr einen letzten verzweifelten Blick zu und folgte Malfoy in die Wohnung. Das Gemälde verschloss sich hinter ihr.

Draco blickte sich abwesend um, während er ihre freudige Aufregung schon förmlich roch. Er rümpfte die Nase, wie widerlich! Der Wohnraum war groß, nicht so groß wie der Kerker, doch für zwei Personen reichte er alle Mal zum miteinander Leben. Draco schnaubte. Zum einander aus dem Weg gehen, war er eindeutig zu klein. Doch Granger schien das nicht zu stören. Typisch.

Der Boden bestand aus alten holz Dielen, die nahezu vernichtend unter seinen Füßen knarrte. Er verzog das Gesicht. Ein Kamin loderte zu seiner rechten und in dessen Gemäuer schien das Wappen der Schule eingemeißelt zu sein. Er stierte durch das Feuer und entdeckte das sich Gryffindor und Slytherin von dem Rest des Wappen abhoben. Offenbar fand der alte Irre solch simple Zauber amüsant. Er verkniff sich abermals spöttisch zu schnauben und schenkte dem Schlammblut einen abfälligen Seitenblick. Sie betrachtete die Sitzgruppe die den Kamin umarmte und ihre Augen glitzerten begeister auf, etwas was seinen Nerven einen kleinen Stich versetzte. Er ließ die Augen durch den Raum schweifen. An der Gegenüberliegenden Wand teilten mehrere riesige Regale.

Da würde sich Granger sicher freuen, sie hing doch öfter in der Bibliothek, als an Potters Umhang. Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie interessierte ihn sowieso nicht, bestätigte er sich in Gedanken. Weder ihre Interessen. Noch ihre Gesundheit. Noch ihre Existenz. Er wandte sich wieder dem Raum zu. In dem Bereich den er ab sofort, als „Mini-Bibliothek" bezeichnen würde, stand ein quadratischer Tisch zum Arbeiten.

Das Holz war in der selben Farbe, wie die Regale- die in L-Form einen düsteren Schatten auf den Arbeitsbereich warfen. An dessen Rückfront ein riesiges Fenster grenzte, immer noch rang der Storm mit dem Regen der gegen das Fenster klatschte und den Blick auf das Qudditchfeld versperrte. Draco stöhnte genervt auf, als SIE ein ehrfürchtiges jauchzen verlauten ließ. Er brauchte sich gar nicht erst umzudrehen um zu erkennen das sie die kleine Bibliothek entdeckt hatte. Dracos Augen verdüsterten sich. Sie war so naiv. So einfältig. So leicht zufrieden zu stellen. Genauso dumm wie seine Mutter. Die bereits ein nicht kränkendes Wort seines Vaters zufrieden stellte. So kaputt war sie. So schwach. So zerstört.

Draco wandte sich von ihr ab und stieg die Mormonen Stiegen empor auf der fünften Stufe hielt er inne. „Beweg dich Granger! Ich gedenke nicht ewig auf dich zu warten."

„Zu warten?"

Er stöhnte. „Um zu entscheiden wer welches Schlafzimmer bekommt, Granger. Ich denke nicht das du mir plötzlich in der Nacht ins Bett gekrochen kommen willst, weil wir das nicht vorher ausdrücklich klar gemacht haben."

Sie warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. Tiefe Falten legten sich in seine Stirn, wie doof war die eigentlich? Wird's bald?

Sein Blick hatte offenbar gesessen, sie setzte sich in Bewegung wenn auch sehr langsam. Funktionierte ihr Bewegungsapparat genauso langsam wie ihr Gehirn? Er stöhnte spöttisch auf und eilte die Treppe hoch. Ausgerechnet Granger. Er hätte es ahnen müssen. Nein, er hatte es geahnt. Schließlich wusste er meistens was ihn erwartete und dieses Gesindel war ohne hin dermaßen berechenbar. Aber wenn sonst sollte der alte Muggelliebhaber zum Schulsprecher machen. Wenn schon nicht Sankt Potter, dann doch wenigsten die Potterschlampe. Er erreichte das Ende der Treppe und stieß die hölzerne Tür auf, jene die ihm am nächsten war.

Er trat in einen kleinen Raum an dessen Fensterfront ein Ecker grenzte. Einige Meter vor der Fensterfront stand ein Himmelbett, was Draco sehr an die Betten in seinem Schlafsaal erinnerte. Noch nicht einmal die Luxusausführung. Zwischen den Fenstern stand ein Schrank. Aus einheitlichem dunklem Holz. Finsternis.

Draco prustete. Die Decke war dunkel getäfelt und neben einer Kommode- samt Spiegel – führte eine schmale Tür ins Bad. Er öffnete sie und Granger erschien augenblicklich neben ihm. Überrascht blickte er sie an. Ignorierte sie jedoch. Das Bad war geräumig, cremefarben eingerichtet und definitiv luxuriös- ganz nach Dracos Geschmack. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Granger und ihre Blicke trafen sich. War die schon immer so eisig gewesen? Innerlich resignierte er, konnte ihm ja egal sein wie DIE war. Was hatte Blaise noch gleich gesagt?

„Außerdem ist sie recht hübsch, Figur bezogen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, Draco."- Er musterte sie angewidert.

„Was gaffst du so, Malfoy?", ihre barschen Worte, rissen ihn aus seiner Starre.

Woah- sie war nichts, als Dreck! Schmutziges Blut! Und bloß das Blut zählte. Mochte sein das Zabini das des Örtern vergaß. Er jedoch war ein Malfoy. Er spielte in einer anderen Klasse.

„Ich musste nur gerade feststellen, wie stark es hier nach Schlammblut riecht. Wenn du mich entschuldigst Granger, ich nehme den anderen Raum. Dieser hier ist für mich zu klein, für dich sollte er wohl...recht angemessen sein. Oder wohl zu prächtig? Ich mein wenn man bedenkt wo du sonst so rumhängst? In Muggelhäusern? Bei den Weasleys? Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum?", er lachte hohl. „Oh, da musst du dich hier ja richtig fremd fühlen!", er wandte sich um. Doch Hermione schien das nicht auf sich sitzen zu lassen.

„Momentmal, Malfoy. Ich hab ebenso wenig Lust mich mit dir abzugeben, aber ich dich nicht alles entscheiden. Eben hieß es noch wir bestimmen wer welches Zimmer kriegt, hast du deine eigenen Worte bereits vergessen?", fauchte sie und stolzierte an ihm vorbei in den anderen Raum.

Tatsächlich bestand der aus fast der selben Einrichtung, bloß in Spiegelverkehrter Einrichtung und tatsächlich, als hätte es Draco geahnt war dieser Raum eine Spur größer, als der andere.

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, von mir aus. Du kannst das Zimmer haben."

Er beäugte sie herablassend. „Das war wahrlich unnötig, Schlammblut. Du hättest gleich auf mich hören können.", bemerkte er kühl und schob sich an ihr vorbei. Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, schleuderte er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Verdutzt blieb sie stehen und betrachtete die Masserung der Tür. Bis ihr auffiel, dass es seltsam wirkte vor Malfoys, Draco Malfoys, Zimmertür herum zu stehen und das Holz zu betrachten. Hastig stolperte sie zurück und warf einen kurzen Blick in ihr Zimmer. Die Hauselfen hatten ihren Koffer hinauf gebracht, doch da war noch etwas was sie daran hinderte. Mit dem auspacken zu beginnen.

_Strigoi..._da war es wieder dieses Wort. Sie eilte die Treppe hinunter. Warum wusste Malfoy was das bedeutete?

Wahrlich er war nicht dumm, sie schnaubte, was für eine Schande etwas nicht zu wissen was er wusste. Ihr Blick viel rasch doch bestimmt auf die Bibliothek und neugierig eilte sie die Regalreihen entlang, ihre Hand strich ehrfürchtig über diverse Buchrücken. Wunderschöne Bücher. Schließlich hielt sie inne. Das war es was sie suchte.

„_Rumänische Sagen und Mythen"- _hieß es in dunklen Lettern auf dem Einband, sie zog es heraus und schlug es rasch auf. Der frische Geruch von bedrucktem Papier stieg ihr in die Nase und sie sog ihn ein. Normalerweise verschlang sie dieses Geruch. Er war wie Nahrung. Ihn ein zu atmen und solange im Gaumen fest zu halten wie man konnte.

Doch heute? Hastig Blätterte sie die dunklen Seiten durch. Düstere Gestalten blickten ihr von den Seiten entgegen. Finsteres Gesindel, doch dann, dann entdeckte sie ihn. Die Dunkelheit in Person...vorsichtig strich sie über den Ledernen Einband und begann zu lesen. _„Der Strigoi..._

_Cliffhänger...ähm ja für di jenigen die nicht wissen was ein Strigoi ist, wird im nächsten Chap aufgeklärt jedenfalls bezieht sich der Chap titel auf es. _

_Reviews? Büdde _


	4. Death in vogue

**3. Death in vogue**

_Glänzende Augen. Glänzendes Haar.  
Schlaflos vor Neugier und blind für die Gefahr.  
Blutrot  
Lippen und Wangen, Haut weich wie Samt.  
Jung, schön und weiblich, verderblich und verdammt  
sterblich!_

(- "Totale Finsternis" aus Tanz der Vampire) 

_„...ist der rumänische Begleiter der Striga, uns besser bekannt, als das Geschöpf der Dunkelheit. Dessen Sehnsucht- dessen Verlangen auf Blut beschränkt ist. Nach einer rumänischen Sage ist er oft in Gesellschaft einer Hexe, seiner Striga, aufzufinden. Wobei der Strigoi das dominantere Glied dieser Zweck-Gesellschaft ist, da er das Blut seiner Gefährtin nutzt, um...",_ Hermione schlug das Buch zu.  
Das reichte, ihre Unterlippe bebte bedrohlich. Da hätte sie auch wirklich allein drauf kommen können. Ein Vampir. Ein Geschöpf der Finsternis. Nein, besserte sie sich in Gedanken rasch aus, nicht „ein"- „das". DAS Geschöpf der Finsternis. Ihre Augen wanderten durch den Raum, der in düsterem Kerzenlicht da lag.  
Ein helles hysterisches Lachen erklang und sie riss den Kopf um und entdeckte das dunkle Geschöpf, in einem Gemälde, unter dem Rock einer gelbgekleideten Dame. Immer noch waren seine Zähne Blut befleckt. Augenblicklich begriff sie, der Strigoi. Doch er wirkte merkwürdig verloren so wie er da saß und der Lady in die Wasen kniff. Irgendetwas fehlte doch Hermione kam beim besten Willen nicht drauf was es wahr. Die gelbgekleidete Lady schrie auf, als der Vampir mit der Zunge über ihre Schenkel fuhr.  
„Sie...sie unverschämter Rüpel!", schimpfte sie empört, doch der Vampir über ging ihre Bemerkung gekonnt.

„Hast du Angst, kleine Striga?", zischte er. Seine Augäpfel glühten.

„Nein? Das solltest du aber!"

Seine Worte waren kaum noch ein Zischen, es schien schier ein ungewöhnlicher Laut aus seiner untoten Kehle hervor zu gehen, doch sein Lachen erstarb, als Hermione den Raum verließ. Aufrechten Ganges den Kopf so hoch gehoben wie sie konnte ohne sich das kleinste Zeichen von Angst anmerken zu lassen.  
Eine helle Stimme ließ ihn herum fahren. Die Waldfee war an seiner Seite erschienen und schob ihn sehr besitzerergreifend von der Besitzerin des Portraits weg. Die gelbe Lady atmete erleichtert auf. Die Fee hingegen kicherte- ein sadistischer Ausdruck legte sich in ihre Augen.

„Oh, sie weiß ja gar nicht was ihr blüht.", sie kicherte und korrigierte sich noch im selben Atemzug. „Was ihnen beiden noch blüht!"

Der Vampir knurrte. „Noch nicht, meine Liebe. Noch ist es nicht Zeit!"

Ihr Kichern wurde lauter und ihre Augen flackerten amüsiert. Sie ließ ein Fauchen ertönen.

„NOCH nicht.", lachte sie gehässig.

Ron stöhnte auf, als ihm Neville seinen Stundenplan reichte. Entrüstet ließ er sein Brot sinken und studierte flüchtig den Fetzen Pergament. Er rümpfte die Nase, als wäre der Plan einer von Hagrids Knallrüpfigen Krötern. Angewidert legte er ihn zur Seite.

„Ah, da kommt die neue Schülersprecherin.", witzelte Seamus und Ron fuhr auf.

„Morgen Hermione.", begrüßte Harry sie und auch Ron brummte ein „Morgen."

Doch sie verzog das Gesicht. „Was für ein Elan!", fuhr sie ihn offenbar sehr schlecht gelaunt an.  
Ron hob die Hände zu einer abwehrenden Geste und machte Anstalten sich zu verteidigen, doch Hermione schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ronald, wenn du mit diesem: Oh-da-kommt-Miss-Besserwisserin-Oberstreberin-Ton, anfangen musst, dann sag besser gar nichts.", fauchte sie ihn wütend an.

Harry beugte sich rasch zu Ron hinüber, dem das Frühstück offenbar im Hals stecken geblieben war und klopfte ihm hastig auf die Schulter.  
„Mach dir nichts draus, ich mein sie wohnt mit Malfoy zusammen, wer würde da nicht ausrasten?", flüsterte er Ron zu. Der versetzte seinem besten Freund ein raschen Stoß in die Seite.

„Sie...sie hat dich gehört.", nuschelte er.

Hermione stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ihr Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab. „Oh ja und wie sie das hat.", schnaubte sie wütend, griff nach ihrer Tasche und verschwand.

„Endlich.", stöhnte Blaise fröhlich auf.

Draco sagte nichts, stimmte ihm jedoch zu, es war Abend und der erste Schultag hatte gefühlte 3 Schuljahre gedauert. Hier und da eilten ein paar Schüler fröhlich Schwatzend an ihnen vorbei, als die beiden Slytherins die große Halle zum Abendessen betraten. Blaise schlug zielstrebig den Weg zum Slytherintisch ein und Draco folgte ihm kommentarlos. Er musterte die Anwesenden flüchtig und in seinen Gedanken formte sich ein stummes Gebet: Bitte nicht zu Pancy, bitte nicht. Oh Zabini ich dreh die eigenhändig den Hals um. Er schnaubte spöttisch, als sich Blaise direkt neben dem mopsgesichtigen Mädchen niedergelassen und kletterte wütend in die Bank ihm Gegenüber.

„Oh, Draco-Schatz wie war Alte Runen?", fragte sie und klimperte mit den stark getuschten Wimpern.

„Verwandlung.", entgegnete Blaise breit grinsend.

„Was?", fragte sie schnippisch, würdigte Zabini jedoch keines Blickes.

„Draco hatte Verwandlung, Panc. Du hast noch den alten Stundenplan intus."

„Oh.", quiekte sie und warf Zabini nun einen nahe zu mörderischen Blick zu. Ihre Wangen glühten scharlachrot und sie schien bis ins Grund blamiert.

Draco seufzte, vielleicht hielt das kleine Miststück jetzt endlich die Klappe. Er musterte sie und tiefe Falten legten sich in seine Stirn. Abwesend häufte er sich etwas von dem Abendessen auf den Teller.  
Och bitte, flehte er innerlich, nicht zu ihr, mehr zu sich selbst, bitte lass sie nur einen kurzen Moment lang den Mund halten. Zu viel verlangt. Pancys Hand strich zweideutig über seinen Unterarm und er verzog kurzzeitig den Mund.

„Draco hast du heute Abend etwas Zeit für mich? Um deine neuen...Räumlichkeiten einzuweihen?", gurrte sie und ihre spitzen Finger streichelten über seinen Unterarm. Er brummte etwas unverständliches und biss in sein Brot. Keine Miene verzog sich und Blaise lachte hohl auf.

„Was hast du gesagt Draces? Panc und ich hab deine Antwort akustisch nicht ganz...wahrgenommen ."

Dracos Augen verfinsterten sich. „Ich hab ein Date mit Granger.", brachte er patzig heraus und leerte seinen Kürbissaft.

„WAAS?", Pancy schnellte auf, doch Blaise drückte sie rasch wieder auf die Bank.

„Bei Grindelwald, Panc bist du tatsächlich so naiv? Draces hat mit ihr ein paar Organisatorische Schulsprecherpflichten mit dem Schlammblut zu besprechen.", übersetzte er und schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

Draco seufzte. Die dumme Kuh tat ja fast schon, als würde er diesen Mist aus reinem Vergnügen tun. Wütend schlang er sein Essen herunter und erhob sich. „Bis nachher, Draces.", rief ihm Blaise hinterher.  
„Und viel Spaß! Mach dem kleinen Monster die Höhle heiß!", ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielte Dracos Mundwinkel.

„Das tue ich immer, Blaise.", sagte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Granger saß am Gryffindortisch, bei Wiesels Schwester und flüsterte mit ihr. Unwirsch blickte er sich nach Potter und Wiesel um. Nirgends eine Spur von ihren hirnlosen Anhängseln, vielleicht roch die Luft an diesem Tisch deshalb halbwegs rein. Er biss sich auf die Zunge.  
Rein? Draco, ja? Hier hocken die Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter, erinnerte er sich selber. Mit gemessenen Schritten trat er hinter sie und beugte sich herunter.

„Beweg dich, Granger. Ich warte nicht ewig darauf das du deinen fetten Hintern hoch bekommst!"

Sie wandte sich kalt um, ihre Wangen waren vor Wut gerötet und das Weasley-Mädchen legte ihr berühigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nicht aufregen.", flüsterte sie und Draco warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu.

„Misch dich nicht ein, Wieselschlampe. Ich hab mit Granger gesprochen!" Das Weasley Gör funkelte ihn wütend an.

Doch Granger stand bereits auf, verabschiedete sich von der Tomate und machte sich auf den weg Richtung Schülersprecherräume.  
Draco folgte ihr gemessenen Schrittes und beachtete sie nicht mehr. Es war ihm gleich ob er ihr zu hastig ging, nein, ganz im Gegenteil er war froh wenn er ihr zu hastig ging.

„Könntest du das lassen.", schnauzte sie ihn wütend an.

„Wie bitte, Granger? Darf ich dich an deine eigenen Worte erinnern. Sprich in ganzen Sätzen, du bist nicht klug genug für solche Äußerungen.", konterte er gelangweilt.

In einem Tonfall der vor Desinteresse so offensichtlich trotzte das es schon unmöglich war. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten gefährlich und ihre rechte Braue schnellte kritisch nach oben. Tat sie das eigentlich immer wenn sie gekränkt war, fragte sich Draco. Er genoss es das sich Potters Anhängsel von ihm Tyrannisieren ließ. Blaise wusste ja gar nicht wie amüsant das war.

„Du sollst aufhören mich zu behandeln, als wäre ich deine Untergebene oder diejenige die sich Mal eben von dir beleidigen lässt.", brüllte sie ihn an und versuchte ihre buschigen Haare zu bändigen, als sie vor dem Portrait stehen blieb.

Total außer Atem nestelte sie an ihrer Tasche herum und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Genervt wandte sie sich dem Vampir zu.

„Strigoi.", nannte sie ihm rasch das Passwort.

Ein sadistisches Grinsen legte sich auf Dracos Lippen. „Es heißt nicht Strigooi...Granger.", ahmte er sie nach. „Du sprichst das o viel zu lang.", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und der Vampir brach in höhnisches Gelächter aus. Etwas kaltes, unnahbares ließ ihn zusammen fahren. Etwas unbekanntes. Das Lachen des Vampirs wurde lauter und seine Begleiterin grinste gefährlich vor sich hin.

„Aber jetzt ist es Zeit nicht wahr, mein Liebster?", fragte sie begierig und kicherte. „Jetzt wird es Zeit werden.", lachte sie.

Ein Zischen ertönte. Draco wandte sich um, es kam nicht von dem Vampir und seiner Mätresse, doch von Granger kam es auch nicht. Es war bloß ein Raunen, ein undurchdringlicher Laut und er merkte wie ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er schnappte nach Luft. Nein, nicht ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Seine Umgebung wurde schwarz bis auf... „Granger...was ist das? Was tust du da?", stammelte er und spürte wie ungewollt die Panik in ihm aufstieg.  
Sie antwortete nicht. Alles um sie herum schien zu verschwinden. Alles schien sich zu drehen, bloß Granger war so klar und deutlich zu sehen wie vorher. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und schüttelte sie. „Bei Merlin, Granger...", begann er erneut auf sie einzureden, doch ehe sie reagieren konnte, schien es als würde ihre Umgebung wieder an Farbe gewinnen.  
Ein dunkler Holzboden erschien unter ihren Füßen und ein altes Haus formte sich. Der Vampir und seine Fee waren verschwunden...eben so wie jegliches Gemäuer von Hogwarts.

„Dra..co", stammelte Hermione. „Wo sind wir?"


	5. Virtue to vice

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Aikatherine__: Ändert sich noch ;) Aber ich will nicht zu OOC sein, er wird sicher noch „netter". _

_Nieke: Dankeschöön ____ Die beiden Bewohner des Gemäldes hab noch so einige Auftritte und der Rest löst sich gleich auf. _

_Bianca: ____ Danke Stehe auch total auf das Paring. _

_Hoffe es gefällt euch!_

**4. ****Virtue to vice**

„_Ma...lfoy..", stammelte Hermione. „Wo sind wir?"_

Irritiert blickten sie sich an. Abrupt ließ Draco ihre Hand los, wie kam er bloß dazu sie immer noch fest zu halten? Er schluckte und blickte sich um. Doch Hermione starrte ihn immer noch verdattert an.

„Was ist los, Granger?", blaffte er sie wütend an.

„Du...du...siehst...", stotterte sie. „Du..

Normalerweise hätte er sich prächtig amüsiert. Einer Hermione Granger gingen die Worte aus. Das war definitiv ein Grund zum feixen. Schade das er keinen Zeugen hatte. Er biss sich wütend auf die Unterlippe.

„Was ist Granger...ich weiß das ich umwerfend gut aussehe...", begann er sie zu verspotten, doch brach er verblüfft ab.

„Du siehst viel älter aus.", sprach Hermione das aus was Draco dachte.

Er stockte und blickte an sich herunter. Seine Schuluniform war verschwunden, nicht mal das Slytherinabzeichen prangte noch an seiner Brust.

Stattdessen trug er einen schlichten schwarzen Umhang der mit edlen Silberschallen verziert war. Abfällig schüttelte er sich, auch Granger trug völlig fremde Kleidung.

Und er musste gegen seinen Willen feststellen das sie wirklich gut aussah.

Sie trug ein blaues, sehr altmodisches Kleid, mit einer streng gebundenen Coursage und schien gute 10 Jahre älter. Irgendwie wirkten ihre Haare weniger buschig und ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten reifer. Markanter.

„Du ebenfalls, Granger.", stotterte er zur Antwort und versuchte die Fassung zu wahren.

In dem er sich umsah und versuchte die Situation zu erfassen.

„Scheint eine Art Salon zu sein.", bemerkte er knapp. Hermione nickte zu stimmend.

„Ich geh davon aus, dass uns irgendwer einen Streich gespielt hat. Irgendein Fluch.", erklärte sie mit schneidender Stimme.

„Schwachsinn, Granger! Kein Schüler ist fähig eine Parallelwelt zu schaffen...", antwortete er schroff.

„Ich habe nicht von einer Parallelwelt gesprochen, Malfoy?"

„Achja?"

„Ja, achja!", übelgelaunt stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ah, Mrs. Und Mr. Molière wie schön das Sie beide endlich ein getroffen sind!"

Hermione und Draco verstummten schlagartig, als eine dritte Stimme ihren Streit unterbrach und beide blickten sich hastig um.

Eine dicke Frau in einem bauschigen Kleid eilte die Treppe hinunter, ihre Wangen waren knall rot und ihr dickes schwarzes Haar raffte sich zu einer Hochsteckfriseur zusammen.

Mrs. und Mr. Molière? Draco verstummte Schlagartig. Verheiratet? Mit Granger? Doch auf Hermiones Gesicht breitete sich ein höfliches Lächeln aus. Die wollte doch nicht etwa mitspielen?

Nein? Oh, doch das wollte sie.

„Hallo, schön sie zu sehen.", begrüßte sie die Dame höflich.

Okay, wenn sie das wollte dann sollte sich das verdammte Schlammblut auf etwas gefasst machen.

Er legte anzüglich einen Arm um Grangers Taille und zog sie zu sich. Ihre Miene verhärtete sich. Doofes Ding. Als ob die jemals gut Schauspielern könnte.

„Ich kann mich meiner reizenden Gattin nur anschließen, schön endlich hier zu sein.", fügte er rasch hinzu und bemerkte wie die Dame sehr erfreut lächelte.

Gut gepokert Draco, lobte er sich selbst. Schließlich hätten sie auch Verwandte sein können. Er grinste. Granger fühlte sich sichtlich sehr unwohl in seiner Umarmung. Jedoch versuchte sie ihre Unsicherheit unbekümmert zu über spielen.

„Ich hab Ihr Zimmer bereits herrichten lassen. Folgen Sie mir doch.", erklärte die Frau und wandte sich um.

Hermione nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich aus Dracos Griff zu befreien und folgte der Dame rasch. Er schnaubte spöttisch und stieg die alten Stiegen hinter Granger und dieser fremden Lady hinauf. Die Treppe endete in einem dunklen Korridor, doch die Frau hielt bloß einen Moment inne und kletterte dann rasch eine enge Wendeltreppe hinauf.

Die Stufen knarrten bedrohlich und die finstere Stimmung des Hauses erinnerte Draco sehr an Malfoy Manor.

Die Frau trat in einen, zur Dracos Überraschung, sehr hellen Flur und schloss die Tür zu einem Zimmer am Ende des Ganges auf. Sie hielt höflich die Tür auf und Draco trat hinter Granger ein. Ihre Miene zuckte herb zusammen, als sie das Doppelbett entdeckte und er beobachtete belustigt wie ihre Finger nach ihrem Zauberstab suchten.

In der entgegengesetzten Ecke loderte ein Kamin und auf einer Kommode war die Tageszeitung und eine Schüssel mit Bonbons ausgebreitet.

Die dicke Frau beobachtete sie. Ihre Augen glänzten und sie blieb gesittet in der Tür stehen.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt Ihnen, dort vorne ist das Bad.", sie deutete auf eine hölzerne Tür die an den Kamin grenzte.

Hermione nickte. Ihre Lippen bebten förmlich.

„Ich werde mich dann zurück ziehen...ich denke Sie wollen sich sicher ein wenig frisch machen. Es sind ohnehin noch nicht alle Gäste eingetroffen- ich warte noch auf die gnädige Lady Malfoy. Sie hat zu gesagt, Sie wissen ja gar nicht wie sehr..."

Draco fuhr hastig um, jede Fassade schien abgefallen. „Lady Malfoy?"

„Aber, Gawain!", tadelte sie ihn rasch. „Lady Iseulte Cateline Malfoy, das muss Ihnen doch ein Begriff sein. Sie hat sich durchringen lassen herzukommen um endlich Ihre bezaubernde Gattin wieder zu sehen. Sie sind doch noch bekannt mit Ihr, nicht wahr Aveline?"

Hermiones Lächeln galt einem Gewitter. „Sichtlich.", antworte sie eisig und die dicke Dame nickte offenbar sehr zufrieden und verschwand mit einem höflichen Lächeln.

Stille herrschte. Bedrückende Stille? Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Malfoy konnte nicht bedrückt sein. Ein Malfoy konnte bloß kalt sein. Kalt. Eisig. Hirnlos und Arrogant.

„Malfoy...was?", stotterte sie.

Zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag fehlten ihr die Worte.

„Du hattest Recht, Granger.", entgegnete er eisig.

„Was?"

„Dies ist keine Parallelwelt...", er holte tief Luft. „Lady Iseulte Cateline Malfoy, ist meine Ururgroßmutter. Sie ist seit fast 50 Jahren tot…", seine Gesichtszüge verhärten sich.

„Du weißt was das heißt, Schlammblut."

Hermiones Magen schien sich zu überschlagen, ein unwohles Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war es nicht, weil Draco Malfoy sie als Schlammblut beschimpfte.

„Vergangenheit...wir sind zurück gereist?", stellte sie zögerlich fest.

„Aber das geht nicht, dass darf man nicht. Zeitreisen sind nur in die Zukunft erlaubt, weil man die Vergangenheit nicht verändern darf.", ratterte sie verstört heraus.

Malfoy nickte. „Als ob ich das nicht wüsste.", schnaubte er.

„Du vergisst, Granger. Du hast nicht Potty und Wiesel bei dir. Sondern jemanden der gebildet ist."

Bestürzt ließ sie sich auf dem Bett nieder und strich ihr Kleid glatt. „Entschuldige.", sie wusste selbst nicht warum sie es sagte, aber sie wusste das sie keine Geduld hatte um sich mit ihm zu streiten.

Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie versuchte zwanghaft einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Malfoy...aber du hast gehört was sie gesagt hat. Wir sind nicht wir. Das kann keine Reise in die Vergangenheit sein."

Er runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann nickte er. „Ich muss dir wohl oder übel Recht geben.", erwiderte er und seine Nasenflügel zuckten.

„Gawain...Aveline...", wiederholte er die Namen. „Klingt Französisch."

„Es ist Französisch, Malfoy. Altfranzösisch. Ebenso wie...wie war das noch gleich...Mol.."

„Molière, Granger."

„Genau."

Beide Schwiegen. Hermione seufzte, ihr Zähne schlugen sich in ihre Unterlippe und dünne Blutspuren benetzten ihre Zunge.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie zögernd, offenbar hin und her gerissen ob sie etwas sagen sollte.

„Woher soll ich das wissen, Granger."

Sie zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern.

„Wie schön es doch ist mit dir verheiratet zu sein.", spottete sie.

„Das kann ich bloß zurück geben."

„Ganz der Gentleman, nicht wahr?", fauchte Hermione.

„Sichtlich, schließlich hätte ich keinen Grund galant zu dir zu sein.", gab er genervt zurück.

„Hast du dein Zauberstab bei dir? Meiner ist weg. Zumindest in diesem Kleid finde ich Ihn nirgendwo."

„Vielleicht im Unterrock?"

„Das hättest du wohl gern."

„Bloß nicht, ich kann auf den Anblick eines nackten Schlammblutes sehr gut verzichten."

„Aha."

„Nein."

„Was, nein?"

„Nein, ich hab auch keinen Zauberstab. Das wolltest du doch wissen.", er zog die Hände aus den Taschen und strich seinen Umhang glatt.

„Aha.", antworte sie ausdruckslos.

„Ist das alles, was du da zu zusagen hast, Granger?"

„Wie du siehst...Gawain."

„Oh sind wir bereits beim Vornamen?"

„Das ist nicht dein Vorname, Malfoy. Also kann ich ihn auch benutzen ohne das ich mir seltsam vorkommen muss.", erklärte Hermione schlicht.

Er lachte verdrießlich auf.

„Nicht das, dass nicht auch irre klingt.", wandte er ein und räusperte sich.

„Aber wie du willst, Aveline."

Sie schluckte und zog die Beine an den Körper.

„Das klingt so falsch...", sagte sie und bemerkte überrascht wie ehrlich ihre Stimme klang.

„Malfoy?"

Er drehte sich um die eigene Achse und musterte sie mürrisch.

„Oh sind wir wieder beim Nachnamen?", spottete er.

„Bitte Malfoy! Kannst du einmal nicht zynisch sein?"

„Oh das Potterschlammblut bittet mich den großen bösen Reinblüter um etwas. Wie amüsant.", er lachte hohl.

„Wie komm ich den zu der Ehre, Aveline?", fragte er distanziert.

„Verdammt lass das dämlich Spielchen, Malfoy. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung seufzte er. Kein verächtliches Schnauben. Keine hochgezogene Augenbraue. Keine gehässige Bemerkung. Er ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder, nicht ohne mindestens einen Meter Abstand zu halten.

„Ich fürchte, Granger. Wir müssen mitspielen. Bis wir die Gelegenheit haben uns irgendwo einen Zauberstab zu besorgen und wieder zu verschwinden."

Sie machte Anstalten zu wiedersprechen, doch Malfoy kam ihr zu vor.

„Nichts da, Granger. Mir macht das ebenso wenig Spaß, wie dir, oder glaubst du ernsthaft ich bin scharf darauf mit DIR in aller Öffentlichkeit einen auf verheiratet zu machen, Schatz."

Das letzte Wort klang so dermaßen Zynisch, dass Hermione zusammen schreckte. Ihr Nasenflügel bebten.

„Wie du meinst, Darling.", amte sie seine Tonlage hämisch nach.

„Lass das, Granger."

„Wieso? Du machst das doch auch!"

Er überging ihre Bemerkung gekonnt. „Was sollte das heißen: Sie sind doch noch bekannt mit ihr?", fragte er kühl.

Hermione riss wütend den Kopf um.

„Woher soll ich das wissen, Malfoy. Ich bin nicht eine Sekunde länger hier, als du."

„Du weißt doch sonst immer alles.", entgegnete er.

„Ist das ein Leerbuch?"

„Oh, du gibst zu das du dich bloß mit Büchern auskennst."

„Hab ich das gesagt, Malfoy."

Er lachte hohl auf. „Du bist naiver, als ich dachte, Granger!"

„Und du bist ein noch viel größerer Hornochse, als ich es dachte."


	6. Dead again

_Hey ihr Lieben! _

_Roter Drache: Thx. Klar dacht ich mir eh. __Aber ich liebe das paring._

_CuteRacoon__: Dankeschön, freut mich das es dir gefällt. Iron Maiden Titel musste sein. _

_Aikatherine__: Neee...das warn Fehler. Sorry- muss ich abändern. Danke für den Hinweis und das Kommi. Vergangheit jaaa das wird jetzt aufgeklärt._

_Hoffe es gefällt euch, freue mich über reviews._

**5. ****Dead again**

_I can__'t believe I died l__ast night Oh God I'm dead again_

_I can't believe I died last night I'm fucking dead again_

_Chemical joy Turning thee paranoid_

_Recently buried deep(ly) Greenwood Cemetery_

_I had no pulse last time I checked_

_I'd trade my life for self respect_

_There are some things worse than death_

Hermione wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und machte Anstalten davon zu rauschen, bis ihr einfiel das es keinen Ort gab, an den sie verschwinden konnte.

Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und trat an die Kommode, um die Zeitung zu studieren.

„Krieg dich wieder ein, Granger. Es hätte schlimmer komm können.", schnarrte Draco.

„Schlimmer? Malfoy- weißt du eigentlich wie viel Schulstoff wie verpassen? Wer weiß wie lange wir hier sind.", fuhr sie ihn an.

Ihr Blick fuhr hastig über die Schlagzeilen, des Tagesblattes. Unruhig strich sie die Zeitung glatt.

„Wir haben den 2. September 1942.", murmelte sie entsetzt.

Draco hob gleichgültig die Schultern an. „Und? Was ändert das an unser Persönlichkeit, Aveline?", höhnte er.

„Mensch Malfoy.", sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Der 2 September das selbe Datum wie in Hogwarts. Verstehst du nicht? Das alles passiert Zeit gleich. Bloß 55 Jahre in der falschen Zeit. Vielleicht hab wir irgendeine Zeitschleife...", begann sie eifrig, doch Malfoy unterbrach sie.

„Ganz falsch, Granger. Wir können in keine Zeitschleife geraten sein sonst wären wir immer noch wir. Hätten unser Alter und unsere Persönlichkeit, zumindest unsere Identität behalten.", fuhr er sie an und grinste triumphierend darüber das sie einen Fehler begangen hatte.

„Außerdem hast du den Vampir und die Fee in unserem Gemälde vergessen, Granger."

„Achja."

„Ich hätte dich wirklich für wesentlich intelligenter gehalten."

Sie verzog streng das Gesicht. „Malfoy, du längst mich ab."

„Oh wird deine Fähigkeit logisch zu denken, von meiner Anwesenheit abhängig gemacht?", lässig strich er seine weiß-blonden Haare aus dem gutgeschnittenen Gesicht.

Sie stöhnte auf und stemmte aufgebracht die Hände in die Hüften.

„Malfoy- du denkst doch nicht wirklich...", entrüstete sie sich.

Ein lautes Geräusch erklang und aus dem nichts erschien ein kleines Geschöpf mit übergroßen Ohren. Es wirkte schrecklich verwahrlost und in gekrümmter Haltung verbeugte es sich. Den Kopf höflich gesenkt.

Der Hauself, an dessen Körper zerfledderte Lumpen hingen, murmelte etwas. Er machte den Eindruck, als würde er jeden Moment zu Staub zerfallen. Kaum merklich hob er die Stimme und suchte mit kratziger, sehr leiser Stimme nach den Worten die ihm offenbar zu fehlen schienen. Hermione wollte losstürmen. Sie hasste es wenn Hauselfen der Art schlecht behandelt wurden. Es war niederträchtig Geschöpfe die selbst denken und zaubern konnten so zu versklaven. Widerwärtig.

Doch noch ehe sie etwas tun konnte, spürte sie Dracos Hand an ihrem Arm. Gewaltsam zog er sich zu sich und hielt sie zurück. Zornig starrte sie ihn an, doch er rührte nicht eine Miene. Kalt und desinteressiert starrte er den kleinen Elfen an.

„Und?", half er nach. Sein Tonfall war eisig, wie eh und je.

Hermione hätte ihn am liebsten geschlagen. Seine Hand grub sich tief um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Sie bebte vor Wut, während der kleine Elf vor Angst zu zittern begann und von einem Füßchen aufs nächste hopste.

Doch seine festen Hände pressten sich auf ihre Haut und umfassten sie streng.

„Kiro soll ausrichten, Sir das meine Herrin wünscht Sie in 10 Minuten im Salon zu sehen. Sie...möchte das Bankett eröffnen.", stammelte der Hauself verängstigt und knickste höflich.

Hermione lächelte dem Elfen freundlich zu. Malfoy sollte nicht glauben, dass er sie kontrollieren könnte. Sie war nicht Parkinson und ihre Mimik konnte er schließlich nicht festhalten. Der Elf quiekte etwas und verschwand aufgeregt.

Augenblicklich riss sich Hermione aus Dracos Umklammerung los. Wütend funkelte sie ihn an und rieb sich die Ellen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen."

„Aveline.", seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich ruhig. Jegliche Kälte fehlte.

Er war nicht sanft, nein, er war taub. Taub und ruhig. Trotzdem klang der Name, als er seine Lippen verließ befremdlich. Fast sanft. Liebevoll. Vertraut.

Hermione zuckte, aufgebracht schüttelte sie sich.

„Nenn mich nicht so.", beklagte sie sich und aus irgendeinem ihr unbekanntem Grund klang ihre Stimme keinesfalls Wütend ehr Flehend. Sie schluckte.

Draco fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Du wirst damit leben müssen, solange wir hier sind sollten wir unsere Gewohnheit, unsere Nachnamen zu benutzen Ablegen. Es wäre unintelligent, wenn jemand es hört."

Sie stutze. „Schau mich nicht so an. Wir wissen nicht wo wir sind, wenn das Schwarzmagier sind und davon geh ich aus, dann wäre dir nicht gut damit gedient wenn du ihre Hauselfen verteidigst und gegen sie aufhetzt."

„Woher...weißt du? Woher...wusstest du?", stotterte sie verwirrt.

„Bei Merlin Gr...Aveline, die ganze Schule hat mit gekriegt wie sich Weasley und Potter vor dem Projekt gedrückt haben das du durch die Schule geschleppt hast."

Hermione atmete tief ein und aus, sehr darauf konzentriert nicht auszurasten. Schließlich schien sie offenbar zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, das sich ein Ausraster durchaus von ein Moralpredigt ersetzen ließ.

„Hör mal Mal...Gawain, die Hauselfen...", er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Sie sog nach Luft. Es versetzte ihr ein Stich das er ihr nicht zu hörte. Das er es wagte sie so plötzlich zu unterbrechen. Harry und Ron taten das nie. Sie WAGTEN es nie. Ihre Zähnen bissen sich in ihre Unterlippe und sie hob den Blick und sah in Malfoys eisblaue Augen. Dann wirbelte sie herum.

„Du hast Recht. Ich geb es ja bloß ungern zu, aber das ist der falsche Zeitpunkt um über Hauselfen rechte zu diskutieren. Lass uns gehen."

Er nickte knapp. Dennoch der kalte Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte wieder die Überhand gewonnen. Höflich bot er ihr einen Arm an und sie hackte sie bei ihm ein.

Zu ihrer beider Überraschung ohne einen gehässigen Kommentar.

„Aveline!", der Schrei der alten Dame tönte schrill durch den großen Salon des Hauses, als Draco und Hermione die Treppe herunter schritten.

Eine alte, kräftige Frau in einem dunkel, grünen aufwendig gehaltenem Kleid stürmte auf Hermione zu und schien jegliche Edikte vergessen zu haben.

Draco stockte das konnte unmögliche seine Urgroßmutter sein. Oder doch? Das lange weiße Haar mochte einst blond gewesen sein und die markanten, hohlen Wangenknochen und das spitze Kinn erinnert eindeutig an einen Malfoy.

Hermione lächelte höflich, scheinbar war sie zu überrascht um zu Schauspielerin. Innerlich seufzte er auf.

„Hallo.", begrüßte er die Dame.

Die riss ihren Blick von Hermione los und musterte Draco kurz, dann wandte sie sich wieder Hermione zu.

„Oh Aveline, hast du diesen unverschämten Pflegel immer noch nicht verlassen. Ich habe nie verstanden warum du ihn überhaupt geheiratet hast, aber nach den neusten Ereignissen.", ihre Mundwinkel zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

Dracos Nasenflügel bebten. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste sich oder wohl ehr Gawain rechtfertigen. Selbst wenn diese unverschämte Person seine Vorfahrin war. Es war ihm gleichgültig. Niemand griff seine Ehre an. Niemand.

Wut tobte in ihm. Ungewöhnlich Wut und er konnte sie absolut nicht zu ordnen. Er konnte sie nicht beherrschen. Die alte Lady hatte schließlich nicht ihn angegriffen, sondern lediglich seine Ehe mit Granger und das konnte ihm ja wohl ganz Recht sein.

„Meine Frau...", er betonte die Silbe mit Nachdruck „...ist Fähig selbst zu entscheiden was sie tut, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermiones Lächeln versteinerte sich, den seine kalten Finger schoben sie erneut um ihre Hüften und zogen sie besitzergreifen an sich. Sie blickte ihn böse an und sein anzüglicher, unverschämter Blick erging ihr nicht, so viel war Draco klar.

Mrs. Malfoy schnaubte empört. „Ich weiß nicht wie Sie Aveline dazu bewegt haben Sie zu heiraten. Aber ich schwöre Ihnen Mr. Molière wenn ich rauskriege das sie Aveline irgendetwas angetan haben, dann bringe ich Sie um. Sie sind ein Monster Molière.", fuhr sie ihn barsch an.

„Cateline...Bitte.", sie schluckte und warf Draco einen kurzen Blick zu, offenbar unentschlossen wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Gawain hat mir nie etwas ungerechtes angetan und schon gar nicht die Ehe zwischen uns.", sie lächelte ernst.

Aus irgendeinem Gefühl heraus hatte sie den Zweitnamen der alten Dame benutzt und als diese sich nicht daran zu stören schien wusste sie das sie ihrem Gefühl trauen konnte.

Sie spürte Malfoys Gesicht an ihrem Ohr und erneut war sie kurz davor ihrem Verlangen nach zu gehen und ihn so weit wie möglich von sich wegzustoßen.

„Gut gepokert.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Er schwieg und sie vernahm seinen unregelmäßigen Atem dicht neben ihrem Ohr.

„Danke.", fügte er schließlich hinzu und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Mrs. Malfoy verzog das Gesicht. „Aveline, Liebes. Ich möchte mit dir allein sprechen. Jetzt, Kindchen.", flötete sie mit spitzer Stimme und löste wesentlich brutaler Hermione aus Dracos Griff sie zog sie hinter sich her und Malfoy blieb verwirrt stehen. Allein.

„Liebes, wenn willst du veralbern? Die gute Camille? Das ist Schwachsinnig, meine Liebe. Wer soll dir nach der Geschichte noch glauben das er ehrlich ist. Er ist der Hauptverdächtige.", bemerkte Cateline rasch und bugsierte Hermione durch die Menge.

Hier und da nickte sie ihm vorbei gehen jemandem zu oder grüßte die ein oder andere Persönlichkeit höflich. Ihr Blick jedoch, war ausschließlich auf Hermione gerichtet. In der sie Aveline sah. Hermione sog nach Luft. Sie spürte das sie antworten musste, das sie es sollte. Aber Malfoy verteidigen? Ihr Magen drehte sich um und sie wollte sich übergeben. Jetzt. Etwas stieg ihr den Hals hoch, etwas das sie permanent runterschlucken wollte und sie sagte sie nur.

„Ich weiß, aber es ändert nichts."

„Schätzchen komm mir bloß nicht wieder damit, dass du ihn liebst. Er ist ein Mistkerl. Er ist schlimmeres. Absolut abartig und das schlimmste er ist anerkannt, Aveline. Du vertraust ihm doch nicht etwa."

Hermione zögerte. Sie hatte sich noch keine klare Meinung über Cateline Malfoy gebildet und doch wollte sie sie nicht verärgern.

Aber sie war mit Malfoy hier gefangen. So ungern sie es zu gab, sie waren eine Art Team und aufeinander angewiesen. Malfoy war das einzige Überbleibsel aus ihrer Zeit.

Catline verzog ihre strengen Lippen zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

„Ich wusste es du konntest unmöglich...", Mrs. Malfoy verstummte, denn Hermione unterbrach sie hastig.

„Nein, so ist es nicht. Ich vertraue ihm. Ich vertraue Gawain blind."

„Niemals, Liebes. Ich kenne dich, seit du das erste Mal etwas in die Luft gejagt hast. Aveline, ich kenne dich seit du ein Jahr alt bist und ich halte dich für eine kompetente Hexe. Dieser Mann ist nicht gut für dich. Er trübt deine Wahrnehmung. Vertrau mir, Liebes. Ich bin eine Malfoy, ich weiß was ich sage."

Hermione konnte nicht anders, sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken das in dem allesverhassten Gegenübers der alten Lady ihr eigener Nachfahre steckte, der ebenso darauf pochte ein Malfoy zu sein.

„Aveline. Es ist ernst, siehst du nicht was er macht..."

Die alte Frau die Draco und Hermione in ihrem Haus aufgenommen hatte, steuerte auf Hermione und Mrs. Malfoy zu und letztere brach ihre Versuche Hermione zu Vernunft zu bringen rasch ab.

„Darf ich Sie der jungen Aveline für ein paar Augenblicke entführen, Lady Malfoy?", tönte sie und nippte an ihrem Glas Elfenwein.

„Ungern, Camille. Sehr ungern. Ich bekomm meine junge Freundin ja sonst so selten zu Gesicht, seit sie verheiratetet ist.", antwortete Catline vorwurfsvoll.

Hermione schluckte. Das war definitiv der falsche Film und sie war mitten drin gehandelt, wenn sie die Dame und ihre Vorwürfe los werden wollte war dies wohl die beste Gelegenheit. Aber es war auch die beste Gelegenheit zu erfahren was Malfoy alias Gawain so schlimmes verbrochen hatte.

„Es ist Geschäftlich.", betonte Camille, die ganz in einem rosa Festumhang gehüllt war, der sie noch dicker aussehen lies, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

Catline machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten auf diese bitte einzugehen. So langsam wurde Hermione diese Situation reichlich unangenehm und sie hätte sich dafür Ohrfeigen können, aber zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wollte sie Malfoy sehen, um dieser anderen Malfoy zu entfliehen.

„Geh ruhig. Ich will wirklich keine Umstände machen. Ich wollte ohnehin noch...", sie machte eine kleine Pause, die glücklicherweise niemand bemerkte „...mit meinem Mann sprechen."

Mrs. Malfoy verzog schlagartig das Gesicht. Ihre Wangen röteten sich zornig. „Nun gut, wenn es unbedingt sein muss."

Hermione lächelte und suchte sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Malfoy stand am Rand des Salons, an die hölzerne Vertäfelung der Wand gelehnt und nahm immer wieder einen großen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas.

Hermione hob abwägend die Hände, als sie zu ihm trat.

„Tue mir den Gefallen, Gawain.", sie sprach den Namen so angewidert aus, dass ihm klar wurde, dass sie liebend gerne Malfoy gesagt hätte. „Und lass mich nie wieder mit dieser Frau allein. Sie ist die Hölle."

Sie griff ruppig nach seinem Weinglas und leerte es in einem Zug. „Gr...ich mein Aveline, du sprichst hier über meine Urgroßmutter, also pass auf was du sagst.", drohte er.

Etwas das Hermione veranlasste unfreundlich den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen der dich mehr hasst als Harry, Ron und...", eigentlich wollte sie „Ich" sagen, doch sie unterbrach sie und setzte den Satz neu an.

„Jedenfalls war es eine unglaubliche Genugtuung zu wissen, das so ein Mensch existiert und das er auch noch reinblütig ist und du von ihm abstammst."

„Sie hasst mich nicht."

„Ach nein? Da hab ich so eben ganz andere Erfahrungen gemacht."

Er schnaubte. „Ich vergess immer, dass ich mich bei dir überdeutlich ausdrücken muss. Sie hasst mich nicht. Sie hasst diesen Gawain und du willst mir doch nicht vorhalten das wir identisch wären, oder?"

Sie stockte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich befremdlich. Pures Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder und verwandelte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde in blanke Begeisterung.

„Mal...oh das ist es. Ich weiß was mit uns los ist das muss es sein.", jauchzte sie und trat unruhig vom einem Bein aufs andere.

„Es muss hier doch irgendwo eine Bibliothek geben."

„Kannst du nicht einmal ohne Bücher auskommen. Das ist wirklich nicht alles...momentmal Granger."

Sie riss sich los. „Du verstehst nicht. Warte.", entgegnete sie hastig und eilte auf einen Kellner zu, der eben an ihnen vorbei ging und Wein an die Gäste verteilte.

Draco beobachtete sie, wie sie auf ihn einsprach und innerhalb von Minuten mit einem vollen Weinglas wieder auftauchte.

Ihre Wangen waren vor eifer gerötet und ihre Augen glänzten sadistisch. Sie zupfte an seinem Ärmel.

„Oh...ich wusste es. Komm mit."

Er ließ sich von ihr einen dunklen Gang entlang ziehen. Die Wände waren bis zu Mitte mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt und der Korridor wirkte so Zwielicht wie der Rest des Hauses. Granger durchquerte bestimmt den langen Gang und öffnete eine Tür.

„Ah...hier ist es. Brillant. Das muss es sein.", sie ließ seinen Ärmel los und eilte die langen Reihen der Hauseigenen Bibliothek entlang.

„R...R...R...", murmelte sie immer wieder.

Bis sie schließlich verstummte und ein dickes Buch aus dem Regal zog. Malfoy hatte Mühe mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Das war also das Schlammblut, wenn sie ihn fahrt kam? Wie hielten Potter und Weasley mit ihrer begriffsstutzigen Intelligenz das aus?

„Granger- könntest du?"

„Aveline.", verbesserte sie ihn abwesend und beleckte einen Finger mit der Zunge.

Fieberhaft blätterte sie die Seites des Buches durch und hielt schließlich inne.

„Das ist es.", flüsterte sie aufgeregt.

Draco beugte sich über ihre Schultern und fing an zu lesen.

_Reinkarnation_

_Im Volksmund auch Wiedergeburt genannt, beruht auf einem alten Fluch, dessen Glaube selbst unter den Muggeln verbreitet ist. _

_Jedoch ebenso selten bei nichtmagischen wie bei magischen Menschen stattfindet. _

_Die Seele eines längst vergangenem Toten manifestiert sich im Körper eines Lebenden, doch die Erinnerungen und Emotionen des vergangenen Ichs Leben in der anderen Seele, der eigenen Seele weiter. _

_Den Berichten alter Zauber zur Folge, können bloß jene wiedergeboren werde, dessen Tod etwas zurück gelassen hat. Jene bei denen die Seele noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen hat._

_Heutzutage ist der Glaube an Reinkarnation, längst verloschen. Die neusten Thesen nehmen an, dass es sich hierbei um einen bloßen Mythus handelt. _

_Denn der letzte bekannte Fall kam im Jahre 1867 ans Licht. _

_Ebenso besteht die Theorie das sich Reinkarnation bei magischen Menschen anders auswirkt, als bei nichtmagischen, uns bekannt aus Muggel._

_Die Muggel spüren lediglich Emotion und Träume ebenso wie kurze Version. Wie Zauber jedoch, sind mit der alten Seele verbunden, wir werden Gezwungen unser ursprüngliches Leben in wahrheitsnahen Illusionen auszuleben. Wieder zu leben und sind nicht fähig dies zu Unterdrücken, zumindest nicht länger, als für einen gewissen Zeitraum._

_Wir sind an unsere Vergangenheit gebunden._

„Oh nein, das meinen die nicht ernst. Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein.", fluchte Malfoy.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?", wandte er sich an Hermione.

„Wäre doch möglich, oder?", antwortete die schnippisch.

Er nickte. „Ja, schon. Aber...", er schluckte. „...das hieße das wir _zusammen _öfter hier hin müssen."

„Nicht hier hin, aber in Gawains und Avelines Leben, ja...ich fürchte das hieße es."

„Kann es noch schlimmer komm?"

Hermione schien die Möglichkeiten gedanklich abzuwägen. Letztendlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Er überlegte.

„Doch könnte es."

„Wie?"

„Es hat etwas positives. Wenn es stimmt kommen wir zu gegebener Zeit wieder nach Hogwarts zurück."

„Stimmt schon.", sie seufzte theatralisch. „Ich hoffe bloß dieser Moment kommt bald."

„Ebenfalls."

Sie durchforschte das Buch nach einem weiteren Hinweis und stellte es schließlich wieder in sein Regal.

„Warum steht da nicht ob die Zeit in unserem Leben normal weiterläuft?", fluchte sie erbost.

„Das wird sie."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Gr...ähm Aveline, wenn wir heute den 2. September haben wie in unser Zeit. Dann wird die Zeit auch normal weiter laufen."

„Das heißt alle werden mitbekommen das wir beide weg sind und wir werden morgen früh jeglichen Unterricht verpassen?"

„Nicht wenn wir vor Morgen früh zurück sind."

„Wie sollen wir denn das bitte anstellen Mr. Oberschlau-Malfoy."

„Gawain.", korrigierte er sie bedrohlich.

„Ja, ja. Ich fürchte wir können ohnehin nichts tun außer abwarten."

„Du hast Recht."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich wiederhol mich nicht."

„Wie schade! Ich dachte, ich hätte mich verhört."

„Achja?"

„Ja."

„Lass uns zurück zum Fest gehen und schauen das wir so schnell wir möglich mit einer guten Ausrede nach oben verschwinden."

„Wegen deiner Urgroßmutter?"

„Wegen meiner Urgroßmutter!"

„Ach, eigentlich war sie doch Recht sympatisch.", bemerkte Hermione, als sie in den Gang trat.

„Sie hasst mich."

„Ich weiß. Vielleicht gerade deshalb."

„Wenn Gawain mein früheres Leben ist dann hasst sich doch wirklich mich und nicht ihn, oder?"

„Korrekt, weil ihr identisch..."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran."

„Immer wieder gern geschehen."

Er trat hinter sie und umschlang sie mit einer Hand.

„Musst du mich immer anfassen?"

„Es ist nicht, sodass ich es gerne täte, aber wir sind verheiratet."

„Können wir kein Ehepaar mimen das kurz vor der Scheidung steht."

„Verlockend, wahrlich verlockend und damit meiner Urgroßmutter diese Genugtuung gönnen?"

Sie blickten einander an. „Niemals!", beantworteten sie die Frage schließlich beide im selben Moment.

Der Salon schien sich bereits geleert zu haben und Draco warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr. Es war bereits ein Uhr und die Gastgeberin die der höflichkeitshalber Wach geblieben war, döste bereits an der Bar und ließ sich ihr Glas immer wieder von neuem auf füllen.

„Ich glaube wir brauchen keine Ausrede.", bemerkte Hermione.

Ihr Schlafquartier war vom bloßen Kerzenlicht erhellt und der Vollmond stand am unbewölktem Himmel und warf ein helles Licht auf die düstere Stadt, die zu seinen Füßen schlummerte.

Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich und Hermione verschwand ohne ein weiteres Kommentar ins Bad, als sie wiederkam stand er am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Ein befremdliches Bild.

„Ich werde nicht auf dem Boden schlafen, Granger.", bemerkte er distanziert.

„Dacht ich mir.", schnaubte sie zickig.

„Glaub nicht ich schlaf gerne mit dir einen Bett."

„Glaub ich auch nicht. Aber ich darf mich damit rausreden das du Gawain bist und nicht Draco Malfoy, um mein Würgreiz zu überbrücken, ja?", fragte sie angespannt.

„Sagtest du nicht eben noch das wir identisch sind."

„Das hab ich Überhört.", fauchte sie erbost und legte sich ins Bett.

„Wenn es dir hilft.", erklärte er kühl und tat es ihr gleich.

„Ja."

„Schön!"

„Grins nicht so."

„Bild dir nichts ein, Granger."

„Idiot."

„Zicke."

„Gute Nacht."

„Ebenfalls.", entgegnete er ehe sie Rücken an Rücken einschliefen.


	7. Serpent tongue

_Hey ihr Lieben!_

_Senseless: Dankeschön! Neuer Leser freu_

_Aikatherine__: Meine Rechtschreibung ist nicht die beste. __Sorry. __Aber danke fürs Kommi und ich hoffe es ist nicht so gravierend das du nicht mehr weiter liest._

_Bianca: Dankeschön, freut mich das es dir wieder gefalln hat._

_Hoffe es gefällt euch. Kommis würd mich sehr freuen._

_Hannah alias Little Striga_

**6. Serpent tongue**

_Her undivine attention won_

_He deftly spun_

_A web of intrigue for the one_

_Great sacred tree_

_Bejewelled and lit_

_As if a thousand shades did flit_

_About boughs of forbidden lore_

_Hidden for the want of more_

Die sonnigen Strahlen der Morgensonne weckten Hermione. Sie setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Müde blickte sie sich um. Momentmal das konnte nicht sein? Sie rieb sich erneut die Augen. Das war eindeutig Malfoys Schlafzimmer, im Schulsprecherturm und sie lag in SEINEM Bett. Unter seiner Decke. Nein, noch schlimmer mit ihm unter einer Bettdecke.

„Oh bei Merlin.", fluchte sie aufgebracht und wandte sich Draco zu der immer noch vor sich hindöste.

„Oh, Malfoy. Wach auf bitte.", er röchelte etwas und so griff sie nach seiner Schulter und zog ihm ruppig die Decke weg.

„Gawain bitte.", nuschelte sie.

Er grinste in sein Kissen, ein zynisches, sadistisches Grinsen.

„Krieg ich kein Frühstück ans Bett und einen Gute Morgen Kuss, Aveline?", fragte er bitter.

„Nein- kriegst du sicher nicht, denn wir sind wieder in der Schule. Verdammt."

Er setzte sich auf und strich hastig durch seine Haare.

„Echt. Oh, du hast Recht Granger. Wow."

„Tue nicht so, als wär das eine Seltenheit."

„Och."

„Verdammt, Malfoy. Wie spät ist es? Wir kommen zu spät zu Verwandlung, oder?",

Er blickte zu Uhr und machte Anstalten ihr eine spöttische Antwort zu geben die sie zu Weißglut brachte. Eben etwas das sie veranlasste ihn an zu schreien. Energisch die Hände in die Hüften zu stemmen und ihr braunes, buschiges Haar zu schütteln. Es reizte ihn wenn das Schlammblut ausrastete wie eine Furie. Wenn sie ihre erzwungene Selbstbeherrschung verlor und sie war der Art manipulativ, das es ihn nicht Mal wirklich forderte. Er schmunzelte höhnisch.

Doch sie nahm ihm die Antwort ab.

„Sag nichts. Wir kommen zu spät.", wütend kletterte sie aus SEINEM Bett und stürmte in ihr Zimmer.

Draco erhob sich kopfschüttelnd und streifte sich rasch seine Schuluniform über. Abwesend griff er nach seiner Tasche und warf ein kurzen Blick in den Spiegel.

Er strich seinen Umhang gerade und entdeckte seinen Zauberstab in seiner Manteltasche, zufrieden strich er über ihn. Ohne Zauberstab kam man sich merkwürdig Macht los vor diese Erfahrung wollte er so schnell nicht wieder machen.

Er trat in den Flur und musterte die Tür zu Grangers Zimmer.

„Beeil dich.", schnarrte er kühl.

Warum wartete er überhaupt auf sie? Doch die Antwort wurde im erspart, denn sie riss die Tür auf und folgte ihm rasch zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

„Eine ganz viertel Stunde, ich war noch nie so viel zu spät.", entrüstete sie sich und klopfte.

„Herein."

Draco öffnete die Tür und sie traten ein. Alle Blicke richten sich. Potter beugte sich zu Weasley herüber und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

Pansy lief knall rot an und Zabini zwickte sie belustigt in die dicken Wangen. McGonagall´s Blick jedoch war keinesfalls amüsant, ihre Lippen hatte sich zu einem schmalen Strich geformt und ihre Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren wie die eines Adlers.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte.", stammelte Hermione nervös.

„Dürfte ich den Grund ihrer Verspätung erfahren?"

Draco und Hermione blickten irritiert an einander an. Die Klasse stutze. Schließlich ergriff Draco mit gesenktem Blick das Wort.

„Verschlafen, Professor.", erklärte er kühl.

Die Augenbraue der Professorin hob sich skeptisch an.

„Sie beide?"

Hermione nickte.

„Uiiii...", tönte Blaise Zabini durch den Klassenraum.

Draco warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und Pansy rammte ihm beide Ellen in die Seite. Weasleys Ohren hatten ihr dunkelstes Rot angenommen und auch Potter sah aus, als wolle er sich übergeben.

McGonagall´s Lippen bebten.

„Ich verbitte mir das Mr. Zabini."

„Klar, Professor.", antworte Blaise und beleckte sich anzüglich die Lippen.

„Setzen sie sich Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy jeweils 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin.",

Hermione setzte sich mit hochrotem Kopf neben Harry, während sich Draco zwischen Zabini und Crabbe nieder gelassen hatte, Blaise beugte sich grinsend zu ihm.

„Kein Kommentar, Blaise.

„Och."

Pansy fauchte etwas bösartiges und klammerte sich wie eine Klette an hin.

„Draco-Schatz was hat das mit dem Schlammblut zu bedeuten?"

Er hob die Schultern an und ignorierte sie kühl.

Rons Gesicht glühte förmlich und so entschied sich Hermione schweigend Professor McGonagall zu zuhören, doch sie war dermaßen unkonzentriert das es absolut nichts brachte, dem Stoff der Stunde zu Folgen.

Ihre Gedanken hingen Jahre zurück. Im Jahre 1942. In Aveline Molières Leben. Was hatte Gawain getan, dass er die alte Mrs. Malfoy so verärgert hatte. Ein Verbrechen es musste ein Verbrechen gewesen sein. Sie schluckte verzweifelt, es war als wären Avelines Emotionen die ihren und Aveline hatte diese Beschuldigen gehasst. Sie hatte Angst vor ihnen. Völlig in Gedanken merkte sie nicht wie sich Harry zu ihr beugte.

„Was war das da mit Malfoy und dir?"

„Nichts.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und stützte ihr Gesicht in beide Hände.

Ron schnaubte. „Nichts, das hat man ja eben gesehen. Ihr habt beide verschlafen. Ohh..."

„Ronald, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft das ich und...Malfoy.", sie errötete.

„´Türlich der Blick eben war doch deutlich so: Oh Draco.", piepste er in mädchenähnlicher Stimme.

„Zwischen Ga..Dr...ach verdammt Malfoy und mir war überhaupt nichts. Darf ich jetzt nicht einmal zu Spät kommen? Muss ich euch erst daran erinnern wie oft ihr zu Spät gekommen seit?", fauchte sie säuerlich, sehr darauf bestimmt die Stimme gesenkt zu halten.

„Du wolltest ihn schon Draco nenn.", empörte Ron sich.

„Wollte ich nicht. Ach lasst mich bloß in Ruhe.", erwiderte sie mit Nachdruck und richtete ihren Blick konzentriert auf Professor McGonagall.

„Was habt ihr mit ihr angestellt?", fauchte Ginny ihren Bruder an, als sie sich beim Mittagessen zwischen Haar und Ron niederließ.

„Mit wem?", schmatzte Ron mit vollem Mund.

Gierig griff er nach seinem Hühnerbein und leerte seinen Kürbissaft in einem Zug. Ginny stampfte aufgebracht mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und verzog beim Anblick ihres Bruders angewiedert das Gesicht.

„Mit Hermione, Ron!", erboste sie sich und schüttelte ihre rote Haarmähne.

„Mit Granger, Wiesel.", erklang Draco Malfoys kalte Stimme.

Er war vorm Gryffindortisch stehen geblieben, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle, äffte er Ginnys Satzbau haargenau nach.

„Dich geht das, ja wohl gar nichts an, Malfoy.", schrie Ron, Draco schroff an.

Sein Gesicht glühte und seine Augen blitzen zornig auf.

„Ganz falsch, Wiesel.", belehrte Draco ihn hochnäsig.

„Ich bin nämlich auf der Suche nach ihr.", Ron ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Keine Sorge, Wiesel. Deine Schlammblut-Freundin ist bei mir in den allerbesten Händen."

Ron sprang auf und machte Anstalten, sich auf Malfoy zu stürzen, doch Harry und Ginny zerrten ihn zurück. Draco lachte hohl und zynisch auf.

„Was unsere Schulsprecherangelegenheiten betrifft.", fügte er gelangweilt hinzu. „Also wo treibt Ave...Granger sich rum?"

Keiner antwortete ihm. Ron wandte sich höchst verdrießlich wieder seinem Essen zu, aß jedoch nicht mehr und grummelte unverständlich etwas vor sich hin.

Harry neben ihm blickte Ginny verzweifelt hat und legte dann beruhigend einen Arm auf Rons Schulter, doch Ron rührte sich nicht und blieb versteinert sitzen, während er die wüstesten Flüche und Beschimpfungen gegen Malfoy in seinen Teller grummelte.

„Ich warte.", betonte Malfoy amüsiert und blickte arrogant auf die drei Gryffindors hinab.

„Vermutlich in der Bibliothek.", antworte Ginny unwirsch.

Malfoy musterte sie kurz. „Oh wer hätte gedacht, das die kleine Schwester vom Wiesel sich nicht an seinem gering Intelligentsqutient orientiert, obwohl sie auf Potter fliegt.", bemerkte er überrascht und verschwand in Richtung Eingangshalle.

Ginnys Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an. Sie glühte förmlich. Harry wartete ab, bis Malfoy außer Sichtweise war, ehe er Ron losließ.

„Wie konntest du ihm das sagen.", empörte er sich zornig in Ginnys Richtung.

Die baute sich wütend vor ihrem Bruder auf, der immer tiefer in der Bank versank. Harry hatte das Gefühl eine jüngere Ausgabe von Mrs. Weasley vor sich zu haben. Die deren Temperament in absolut nichts nachstand.

„Wie konnte ich? Wie kannst du es wagen, Ronald Weasley! Hermione ist völlig aufgelöst an mir vorbei gerannt. Sie heult. Sieht fürchterlich, durcheinander aus und sie spricht nicht mit mir. Was bei Grindelwalds Urgroßmutter habt ihr beiden mit ihr angestellt?"

„Nichts.", antwortete Harry kleinlaut.

Nicht das er das Verlangen spürte, Ron unbedingt zur Seite stehen zu müssen und somit Ginnys Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. Es war mehr die Intention Ron und sein eigenes Handeln zu rechtfertigen. Ginny stützte die Hände auf den Tisch und funkelte Harry und Ron furchteinflößend an.

„Achja?"

Ron schnaubte bitter. „Sie gibt sich mit Malfoy ab."

„Oh Ronald, sie _muss_ sich mit Malfoy abgeben. Schulsprecherpflichten."

„Oh ja, klar. Sie muss ihn so ansehen und sie muss wegen ihm, nein noch schlimmer, mit ihm zu spät komm, weil sie BEIDE zufällig verschlafen haben?"

„Bei Merlin, Harry. Sag mir nicht das mein Bruder immer so engstirnig denkt."

Harry blickte von Ginny zu Ron und wieder zurück zum jeweils anderen, abwehrend hob er die Hände und drückte sich weiter zurück in die Bank aus Hoffnung Ginnys und Rons tödlichem Blick zu entrinnen.

„Sorry Gin! Aber Ron hat recht sie benimmt sich echt komisch, seit sie sich mit Malfoy diesen Posten teilt."

„Verdammt wir sind keine zwei Tage hier und ihr verstoßt sie, weil sie mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten muss. Tolle Freunde seit ihr.", erboste sie sich und wirbelte davon.

Die Bücherei lag in ihrem üblichem Dämmerlicht, der jeden Staubfetzen auf der edlen Holzverstäffelung sofort offenbarte. Madam Pince strenge Augen empfingen Draco, als er den Raum betrat und an der Bibliothekarin vorbei streifte. Er durchquerte die Reihe und blieb unwillkürlich in der Abteilung für Zeit- und Seelenreisen stehen. Granger saß an einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke, sämtlicher Bücher und Unterlagen auf ihm ausgebreitet. Ihre braunen, buschigen Locken vielen ihr tief in die Augen und sie studierte hoch konzentriert die Seite eines sehr dicken Buches. Dünne Linien umspielten ihre Mundwinkel und sie seufzte immer wieder kurz auf wenn sie etwas nicht verstand oder etwas ihr nicht passte.

„Oh, wenn haben wir den da, Ave?", höhnte er, versucht so kalt wie möglich zu klingen.

Er beobachtete distanziert, wie sie erneut versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und schließlich zu dem Schluss kam das es vergebens war, solange er hinter ihr stand.

„Nenn mich nicht Ave, Malfoy."

„Ist das nicht der Kosename zu Aveline?"

„Schon. Aber ich heiße nicht Aveline."

„Nein, wie wahr Granger. Aber du bist sie."

„Nein, bin ich nicht."

„Granger, Granger.", tadelte er.

„Was denn. Ich war sie gestern Nacht. Nicht jetzt."

„Du hast nicht richtig gelesen, Ave. _Reinkarnation_..."

„Bei Merlin, Malfoy natürlich hab ich gründlich gelesen. Ich wollte bloß nicht daran erinnert werden. Aber Gratulation du hast es geschafft mir den Rest dieses Tages auch noch zu verderben."

Draco grinste triumphieren und beugte sich über ihre Schulter, um ihre Unterlagen zu begutachten. Schließlich schmunzelte er und zu Hermiones Überraschung war es ein ehrliches Schmunzeln, ein ehrlicher Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht der ihm wirklich gut stand. Natürlich, er war immer noch Draco Malfoy. Mit diesen kalten, eisigen Augen und diesem zynischen, hohlem Lachen und dem klang in der Stimme der von Desinteresse und Langweile bloß so triefte. Doch das auch er ehrlich schmunzeln konnte, auch wenn es über die Tatsache war das er ihr den Tag verdorben hatte, dieses Handeln zeigte ihr das er menschlich war, dass etwas an ihm menschlich war. Auch wenn dieses Lächeln wohl deutlich mehr Gawain gehörte, als Draco.

„Ein Projekt für Geschichte der Zauberei, Ave?"

„Ein Projekt für meine persönliche Geschichte der Zauberei, Gawain.", spottete sie unüberhörbar kühl.

„Unsere persönliche Geschichte der Zauberei?"

„Du hast es erfasst.", sie zog ein paar alte Zeitungen, unter den Büchern hervor.

„Ich hab nichts, rein gar nichts, über einen Gawain und eine Aveline Molière gefunden.", gestand sie enttäuscht.

„Nicht über jeden kann man alles in Büchern und Zeitschriften nach lesen, wie über deinen geliebten Sankt Potty, Granger.", erklärte Draco ihr und wandte sich desinteressiert ab.

„Malfoy- du verstehst nicht. Cateline..."

„Mrs. Malfoy.", korrigierte er Hermione barsch.

„Ich bin mit ihr per: Du. Du bist es den sie hasst, Malfoy.", erklärte sie distanziert und fuhr rasch fort.

„Jedenfalls Cateline hasst dich, ähm Gawain, nicht bloß. Sie meint es wäre ein Verbrecher."

„Na und?"

„Hauptverdächtiger in irgendetwas. Irgendeinem Verbrechen...das sie veranlasst dich für ein Monster zu halten, oder etwas das ihre schlechte Meinung über dich bestätigt hat. Etwas das so grausam und brutal ist, dass es mich das zu bringen sollte dich...Gawain...zu verlassen."

„Und warum verdammt, Miss. Oberschlau hast du mir das nicht sofort gesagt?", Draco wusste nicht warum er so wütend war, aber der Hass über sie überkam ihn.

„Wann denn?"

„Gestern Nacht zum Beispiel?"

„Malfoy- gestern Nacht hab ich versucht zu ignorieren das ich mit dir ein einem Bett schlafe, da fang ich auch sicher noch an, mit dir zu plaudern. Hättest du vielleicht auch noch gerne ein Gutenachtkuss gehabt?"

„Okay, ich ziehe in Erwägung dir zu verzeihen, dass du von meiner übergöttlichen Anwesenheit ab gelängt warst."

Hermione schnaubte. „Jedenfalls dachte ich, wenn es ein so abartiges Verbrechen ist, vielleicht gibt es dann einen Zeitungsartikel über die Verurteilung."

„Ave, du denkst nicht mal daran das dein Mann, ich, unschuldig sein könnte? Du traust mir echt jedes Verbrechen zu, was Granger?", schnarrte Draco und sie wusste nicht ob er belustigt oder eingeschnappt klang.

„Ja.", antworte Hermione ehrlich und musterte beschämt die Zeitung.

„Und wenn ich freigesprochen wurde?"

„Bei Merlin, Malfoy. Ich hatte bloß gedacht, falls er verurteilt wurde hätten wir einen Anhaltspunkt."

„Und wenn wir abwarten, Granger?"

„Abwarten?"

„Darauf das es wieder passiert, irgendwie müssen wir in der anderen Zeit doch rausbekommen was los ist, oder?

„Ich will nicht das es wieder passiert und ich werde ganz sicher alles tun, um es aufzuhalten, Malfoy."

„Glaube mir Granger, ich täte auch vieles andere lieber. Aber du scheinst gestern wahrlich nicht ganz bei Verstand gewesen zu sein. Jedenfalls stand in diesem Buch: _Wieder zu leben und sind nicht fähig dies zu Unterdrücken, zumindest nicht länger, als für einen gewissen Zeitraum._

Also, Ave?"

Hermione griff nach ihren Büchern und stopfte alles in ihre viel zu volle Tasche. „Also, Wain. Werde ich es solange aufhalten wie ich kann."


	8. Between love and fire

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_ Saskia: Schön, das es dir gefällt. Danke_

_Aikatherine__: Okay, erleichtert bin Danke fürs, Kommi. Jetzt geht's weiter._

_Hoffe es gefällt euch, der Knopf da unten beißt nicht. Bitte reviewn. _

_Liebe grüße,_

_little Striga alias Hannah_

**7. ****Between love and fire**

_Was ist schon der Tod, in all der Dunkelheit?_

_Was heißt es schon zu gehen und zu vergehen?_

_Wenn das Licht am Himmel längst verloschen ist._

_Wenn nicht einmal, die Sterne in ihrem hellen Glanz, _

_dem Sterbenden, zeigen das es noch zu leben gilt._

_Das es noch zu Leben lohnt._

_Was ist das bloß für eine Welt, wenn nicht einmal das Leben sich lebend sehnt._

_Sagt man nicht man stirbt viele Tode, bloß der letzte beendet es._

_Wie viele Tode stirbt man dann in dieser Welt,_

_von all dem Leid, von all dem Schmerz, von all dem das vergänglich ist?_

_Was ist schon der Tod, wenn sich die Seele wiedersetzt._

_Was ist schon der Tod, wenn die Seele weitergeht, statt zu vergehen._

_Was ist schon der Tod, in all der Ewigkeit._

Aufgebracht schleuderte Hermione ihre Tasche in einen Sessel im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Bloß irgendwo sein, wo sie Malfoy und das verdammte Gemälde nicht sehen musste. Irgendwo sein, wo er nicht hinkonnte und dafür war der Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses, ja wohl der beste Ort.

Wie hätte sie ahnen können das sie sich hier noch verstoßener fühlte, als in Draco Malfoys Gegenwart. Dabei war es erst zwei Tage her, dass sie als Schülersprecherin nicht mehr hier wohnte und trotzdem war allein Neville so höflich sie zu grüßen. Hatte sich die Geschichte mit Malfoys und ihrer Verspätung so rasch im Schloss verbreitet?

Pavati und Lavender stolzierten hochnäsig an ihr vorbei und selbst Seamus wandte sich tuschelnd von ihr ab, als endlich Ginny den Raum betrat war Hermione schon so gereizt, dass sie ihren Vorsatz Draco, dem Strigoi und seiner Mätresse aus dem Weg zu gehen fast aufgeben wollte, um so erleichterter war sie als Ginny ihr zu lächelte und sich neben ihr niederließ.

„Viel zu arbeiten?", fragte sie freundlich.

Mit einer Offenheit und Natürlichkeit in der Stimme für der Hermione unglaublich Dankbar war. Immerhin Ginny war normal, wenn sich schon sonst alles abspielte wie in einer verdrehten Welt, wenn schon sonst alles auf dem Kopf stand, selbst die Zeit. Hermione schluckte und schob die Zeitung hastig unter ihr Aritmantikbuch, dass letzte was sie gebrauchen konnte war das Ginny die Artikel über Damals entdeckte.

„Ja.", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Ja, ziemlich liegt wohl daran das UTZ Jahr ist."

Drei unendlich lange Tage vergingen, drei Tage in denen sich Hermione bloß zum schlafen in den Schulsprecherturm stahl. Drei Tage in denen sie die bloße Panik hatte, wenn sie daran dachte an dem Gemälde des Strigois vorbei zu schleichen, die bloße Panik daran das sie auf Draco Malfoy treffen könnte. Etwas das sich natürlich nicht vermeiden ließ, insbesondere im Unterricht den Draco und sie hatten die selben UTZ Kurse belegt, sodass sie ihn in so gut wie jeder Stunde sah. In ihrem Körper begann ein erbitterter Kampf zu toben. Avelines Kampf.

Hermione mochte die junge Frau, sie hatte alles an ihr ins Herz geschlossen, alles? Nein. Etwas nicht. Gawain Molière. Aber sie hasste ihn nicht und dabei sehnte sie sich so danach ihn zu hassen. Es war ein verzweifeltes Verlangen, ein erbittertes Sehnen das ihr sagte, es wäre alles normal wenn sie Draco Malfoy hassen würde. Aber es war nicht alles normal.

Als sie am Abend des dritten Tages aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verschwand um schlafen zu gehen, hatte sie sogar wieder ein paar friedliche Worte mit Harry gewechselt. Ron jedoch ging sie bestimmt aus dem Raum.

Trotzdem beherrschte ein seltsames, unruhiges Gefühl sie. Es war nicht die übliche Panik das etwas passieren würde. Es war die Gewissheit, dass etwas passieren würde.

Aller guten Dinge waren bekanntlich drei unruhig stieg sie die letzte Treppe hinauf, das Glücksgefühl das Harry wieder mit ihr sprach war schon vollkommen abgeklungen, als sie letztendlich das Gemälde erreichte. Die Fee war nicht da, doch der Vampir lehnte sich belustigt an den Rand des Rahmens und trank etwas das sehr nach Blut aussah aus einem großen Kelch. Er hickste immer wieder auf und wirkte total betrunken. Sein schwarzes Haar hing im lose und ohne jegliche Eleganz ins Gesicht die er sonst an den Tag legte. Blutunterlaufene Augenränder umrandeten seine Augen und Hermione musste sich mehrmals räuspernd bis er sich bemerkte.

„Oh, da ist ja meine kleine Striga.", hickste er und torekelte zu anderen Seite des Rahmens.

„Strigoi.", nannte ihm Hermione ohne umschweife das Passwort.

„Jaaa, Liebes. Der bin ich...der unumstritten, als ich noch unter den Lebenden weilte..."

„Nein, nein das ist das Passwort."

„Oh.", er stockte und machte Anstalten umzukippen.

„Ja, also?"

„Du könntest auch was mehr mit mir plaudern, kleine Striga.", beschwerte er sie und klappte zu Seite.

Hermione hörte ein letztes Krachen und seufzte auf. Womöglich war er jetzt gegen seinen Rahmen gerannt so besoffen wie er war. Sie kletterte rasch durch das Portraitloch und stockte den mit viel zu viel Schwung klappte das Gemälde wieder zu.

Draco saß auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und blickte auf, als sie herein kam. Er trug noch seine Qudditchsachen und wirkte ehrlich erschöpft, doch ein zynisches Lächeln legte sich augenblicklich auf seine Lippen.

„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg, Ave.", bemerkte er knapp.

„Sichtlich.", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Warum sollte ich auch nicht?"

Er erhob sich und mit ein paar schnellen Schritten stand er neben ihr und umklammerte ihr Handgelenk. Ihre Blicke trafen einander und Hermione wandte sich ab und versuchte ruppig ihren Arm aus seinem Griff zu lösen.

Doch er blieb ruhig stehen und zog die an sich.

„Lass mich los, Malfoy."

„Es passiert wieder, Schlammblut.", knurrte er eisig.

„Du spürst das doch, Malfoy. Wozu musst du es mir dann sagen."

„Lass den Mist, Granger. Ich hab eben so wenig gern etwas mit dir zu tun, wie du mit mir. Aber..."

Draco untererbrach sich, den die Umgebung verschwamm und abermals weitete sich eine undurchbrochende Schwärze aus, genau wie beim ersten Mal. Hermione versuchte zwanghaft gegen das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Magen anzukämpfen, sie schloss die Augen um weder Malfoy noch die unendliche Schwärze sehen zu müssen, ehe sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen fand.

„Das hast du jetzt davon, wolltest du das Malfoy.", schimpfte sie wütend und blickte an sich herunter.

„Ich hatte es so gut unterdrückt."

Malfoy antwortete nicht und blickte sich um, sie waren nicht mehr im Haus der dicken Camille, sondern auf einer Veranda eines großen Landhauses.

Ein riesiger Park schien das Haus zu umranden und dunkle Bäume warfen einen Schatten auf die Gartenmöbel. Eine warme Herbstsonne schien und so warf der Schatten eine angenehme Temperatur auf die Veranda.

„Ach ja, hattest du das? Granger es ist nicht passiert, weil ich versucht habe dein inkompetenten Verstand wach zu rütteln. Es ist passiert, weil es Zeit war."

„Ich weiß.", murmelte Hermione.

Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft ihren Ärger, ihren Zorn, ihre Wut Malfoy gegenüber aufrecht zu erhalten, doch es wollte nicht so Recht gelingen.

Schließlich wandte sie sich ab und blickte hinaus in den Park.

„Glaubst du das ist ihr Haus ist?", fragte sie mürrisch.

„Weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich bloß das Cottage. Immerhin scheinen sie Geld zu haben."

„Als ob das so wichtig wär."

„Ist es, Granger."

„Oh, nein. Oh nein..."

„Du kapierst nicht, wenn die beiden Reich wahren. Dann ist es logisch warum du etwas mit meiner Urgroßmutter zu tun hattest."

„Ach ja."

„Außerdem kann ich, dann in alten Familiendokument nach Avelines Namen suchen."

„Oh.", Hermione klang viel aufmerksamer.

„Ja, du hast Recht.", erklärte sie eifrig und strich ihre braunen Locken hinters Ohr.

„Das hab ich immer, Gr...Ave."

Sie ignorierte ihn. „Und was wenn wir wieder irgendwo bei Fremden sind?"

„Glaubst du das, Ave?", fragte er kühl.

„Nein."

„Siehst du."

„Hoffentlich sind wir Morgenfrüh wieder in der Schule.", erklärte sie hastig und trat ins Haus.

Draco trat, gemessenen Schrittes, an ihre Seite. „Du denkst immer bloß an die Schule, nicht wahr?"

„Nein...nicht immer..", sie errötete. „Ich möchte bloß nicht noch einmal mit dir zu spät kommen, Draco."

Er erstarrte. „Gawain, wenn ich bitten darf.", verbesserte er sie rasch, um ihr nicht zu zugestehen zu bemerk wie sehr sie ihn mit seinem eigenen Namen aus der Fassung brachte.

„Inordnung.", entgegnete sie und blickte sich um.

„Immerhin werden sie hier sich mehre Schlafzimmer haben.", bemerkte sie fröhlich.

„Und sicher viele Hauselfen.", entgegnete Draco breitgrinsend, woraufhin er einen wütenden Blick von Hermione erntete die, die Tür zum Flur aufschob.

„Vielleicht sollte ich sie alle sofort entlassen."

„Vergess es, Ave."

„Sicher?"

„Lass wir das, Ave. Aber wo wir gerade bei Hauselfen sind, ich finde wir sollt was essen, ich wollte eben eigentlich in die Küchen. Zabini hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich mein wohl verdientes Abendessen verpasst hab. Wo sind den hier die Küchen."

„Sicher irgendwo im Erdgeschoss, ich war auch nicht beim Abendessen, wollte nicht in Rons Nähe.", gestand sie, brach jedoch sofort ab und lief hell rosa an.

„Ich hätte dir einen besseren Geschmack, als das Wiesel zu getraut, Granger.", wandte Draco missmutig ein.

Er wusste selbst nicht warum Wiesels Erwähnung ihn so grimmig stutze. Schließlich hatte Granger nichts mit ihm und er selbst wusste immerhin am besten wie es war ein ungebetenes Anhängsel zu haben. Pansy.

Und selbst wenn Granger was mit Weasley hatte, was ging ihn das schon an? Sie konnte tun und lassen was sie wollte, schließlich hatten sie wirklich nichts miteinander und das sie verflucht waren und in ihnen die Seele eines Ehepaares lebten, ändert rein gar nichts an ihrem verhassten Verhältnis zueinander. Oder?

Zähneknirschend blickte er sie an. Hermione musterte ihn sichtlich irritiert. Letztendlich schien sie sich dazu entschlossen zu haben, auf seine Bemerkung ein zu gehen.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht was ausgerechnet dich das angeht, aber Ron spricht nicht mehr mit mir, weil...na ja er denkt wir beide hätten was miteinander auf Grund deiner hyper-intelligenten Bemerkung neulich in Verwandlung."

„Wir beide?"

„Nein- Aveline und Gawain. Natürlich wir beide, Malfoy."

Malfoy hielt einen Moment die Luft an, eine Sekunde hatte sie das Gefühl gleich würde ein typisches Malfoy Kommentar kommen, doch dann brach er in lautes Gelächter aus. Ehrlich belustigtes Gelächter. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Hermione so verdattert, dass sie bloß versteinert, da stand und ihn beobachtete, doch dann stimmte sie in sein Lachen mit ein.

„Oh Ave, hier sind die Küchen.", stellte Draco amüsiert fest, als er eine Tür auf schob. Fünf, verhältnismäßig ordentlich gekleidete, Hauselfen erschienen aus dem Nichts.

„Master und Mistress Molière.", quiekte einer der Elfen höflich.

Synchron verbeugten sie sich alle fünf, bis ihre Nasen fast den glänzenden Boden berührten. Hermione betrachtete die kleinen Hauselfen beschämt.

„Warum haben die Herrin und der Herr, Iga nicht nach oben gerufen.", quietschte der Hauself, der bereits zu vor das Wort ergriffen hatte, vorwurfsvoll.

Malfoy wirkte deutlich pikiert und machte den Mund auf, um das kleine Wesen schroff zusammen zu stauchen, doch Hermione kam ihm zu vor, sie schenkte dem Elfen ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Wie würden gerne zu Abendessen.", bat sie.

Der Elf knickste. „Selbstverständlich wie Mistress Aveline bittet. Wünschen sie das Essen im Pavillon oder im Haus zu sich zu nehmen?"

Hermione blickte Draco an, der wandte sich gleichgültig ab. „Im Pavillon, bei dem schönen Wetter, Iga.", erklärte sie rasch.

„Das Essen kommt sofort, Mistress Aveline."

„Danke, Iga."

„Ich weiß echt nicht, warum du so freundlich zu denen bist, Granger.", murmelte er, als Hermione die Tür schloss.

Die warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu, während sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in den Garten machte.

„Oh Malfoy, sie sind auch Lebewesen und sie sind wirklich intelligent..."

„Schon gut.", Malfoy seufzte theatralisch auf, als sie von der Veranda kletterten auf der Suche nachdem Pavillon.

„Sie schein echt ganz schön Reich zu sein.", bemerkte Hermione abwesend.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt. Ah- da scheint es zu sein."

In mitten einer kleinen Baumgruppe, stand ein kleiner offener Pavillon, der von einer Art Burggraben aus Wasser umgeben war und auf einer kleinen Erhöhung thronte. Zwei dünne, geschwungene Holzbrücken führten von beiden Seiten in den Pavillon.

Die Hauselfen hatten das Abendessen bereits aufbereitet und sich offenbar wirklich große Mühe gegeben. Hermione schnaubte verächtlich. Aveline hatte eben reichlich an ihrer Sympathie verloren. Fünf Hauselfen und alle schienen ihr und Gawain wehleidig untergeben zu sein. Draco musterte sie amüsiert und blieb stehen.

„Nach dir, Ave.", erklärte er höflich und blieb stehen, den die Brücke hatte bloß für jeweils eine Person Platz.

Hermione schnaubte. „Mim jetzt ja nicht den Gentleman, Gawain.", spottete sie, überquerte die Brücke jedoch ohne sich weiter zu streben.

Malfoy folgte ihr und sie setzten sich einander Gegenüber an den runden Tisch, der in der Mitte des Pavillon stand. Vogelgezwitscher ertönte und ein leichter Wind wehte durch die um her stehenden Bäume. Am Himmel blinkten bereits die ersten, kleinen Sterne. Störrisch starrten sie einander an und wandten sich dann ihrem Essen zu. Ohne ein Wort, ohne einen freundschaftlichen Plausch aßen sie stillschweigend.

Malfoy war es der die Stille, als erster durchbrach.

„Ave?"

„Mhm?"

„Wir sollten was unternehmen, um herauszufinden weswegen ich angeklagt bin."

„Und was?", fragte Hermione und legte ihre Gabel zur Seite.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach seinem Glas. Er roch daran.

„Elfenwein.", beschwerte er sich. „Heute bräuchte ich echt ein Whiskey."

„Mal...Wain, du bist Schulsprecher.", entgegnete Hermione streng.

Er seufzte aus. „Na und? Ich stecke im Körper eines Erwachsenen, außerdem bin ich ohnehin volljährig."

„Alkoholische Getränke, während der Schulzeit...", begann sie.

„Ich kenn die Schulordnung, Ave.", belehrte er sie und zur ihre Überraschung grinste er.

„Sorry."

„Schon gut. Vielleicht sollt wir ausgehen, so als gute Feinde."

„Ausgehen? Bittest du mich gerade um ein Date."

„Quatsch, wieso auch? Wir sind verheiratet, Ave.", tadelte er sie kühl.

„Nein- vielleicht auf irgendeine Cocktail Party von berühmten oder reichen Leuten, um heraus zu bekomm was hier los ist."

„Jetzt noch? Wir haben bestimmt bereits 11. Außerdem wie sollen wir so schnell herausfinden, wo jetzt was los ist. Es werd sicher nicht tausend Einladung zu x-beliebigen Partys in unserer Post liegen."

„Post, oh verdammt. Das ist es."

„Was den, Malfoy. Verdammt spuck es aus.", fluchte sie.

Oh, wie sie dieses Spielchen hasste. Normalerweise war sie diejenige die Ron und Harry gedanklich voraus war. Sie war diejenige, die sich Geheimnistuerisch verhielt. Nicht jemand anderen und sie konnte damit wirklich nicht umgehen, dass Malfoy ihr gedanklich voraus war.

Er war aufgestanden und machte Anstalten zurück ins Haus zu eilen, doch Hermione war schneller. Sie griff nach seinem Arm und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Sag schon.", verlangte sie und sog nach Luft.

„Bitte, Gawain.", jeder Blinde hätte bemerkt wie viel sie sich selbst für diese Worte abverlangte.

Er lächelte und schob anzüglich die Hände um ihre Hüften. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Aber taktisch wäre das wohl sehr unklug gewesen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, sodass seine Wange die ihre Streifte und sein Mund dicht neben ihrem Ohr innehielt. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und sie war fest davon überzeugt das es so laut in ihren Ohren pochte, dass er es hören musste. Sein eisiger Atem ging flach und regelmäßig und schlug sanft gegen ihre Schläfe, während seine Hände sie umklammerten.

„Die Post, Ave.", flüsterte er amüsiert.

„Wenn ich eine Vorladung ins Gericht bekomm habe, Darling. Dann würd in diesem Schreiben der Grund stehen, warum man nach meiner bescheidenen Anwesenheit verlangt.", erklärte er ihr unüberhörbar zynisch, als würde er mit einem kleinen, dummen Kind sprechen.

Seine Finger strichen über ihren Bauch und der bebte in immer kürzeren Abständen auf und ab. Oh, ein Draco Malfoy würde nicht mit ihr spielen. Das würde sie nicht zu lassen. Er konnte sich auf eine Rache gefasst machen, sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen und drückte ihren Kopf weg, sodass sie direkt in seine eiskalten Augen blickte. Ihre Lippen waren von seinen bloß noch ein paar Millimeter entfernt und sie roch seinen Atem. Hätte er sie gekannt, wäre ihm der sadistische Ausdruck in ihren Augen aufgefallen.

„Gawain.", hauchte sie. „Ich – Aveline – ich bin schwanger.", flüsterte sie.

Er erstarrte. „Von mir. Von Gawain?", fragte er und sah aus wie ein idiotisches Kleinkind.

Hermione nickte und seine Lippen kamen immer näher. Es kostete sie alle Selbstbeherrschung nicht laut los zu lachen. Flüchtig küsste er sie und sie nutzte den Moment um ihm mit aller Kraft wegzustoßen.

„Verarscht, Malfoy. Verarscht! Du solltest einer Gryffindor nicht so viel glauben.", spottete sie und rauschte davon in Richtung Haus, um ihn in der Nacht stehen zu lassen.


	9. The four of us are dying

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_Senseless: Dankeschööön Jetzt geht's auch weiter. _

_Bianca: Ich fands auch gemein. Ich mag Draco ja. :) Aber keine Sorge er kommt noch besser ähm „Unfieser" rüber._

_Dankeschön für dein Kommi. _

**8. ****The four of us are dying**

_Ein kalter Luftstrom, zieht durch die Gitterstäbe._

_Gefangen. _

_Dichte Gitterstäbe, begrenzen meine Sicht._

_Nichts, absolut nichts, zeigt mir was dar draußen ist._

_Was Freiheit ist._

_Unendlichkeit._

_Die Möglichkeit zu gehen, zu fliegen, zu schreien, zu rennen._

_In die Unendlichkeit. _

_Dem Sternenhimmel entgegen. _

_Die Möglichkeit, dass zu suchen nachdem ich mich sehne._

_In der Finsternis._

_Die Möglichkeit, nachdem zu verlangen, nachdem mein innerstes Schreit._

_Der Freiheit._

_Die Möglichkeit, zu vergessen, zu verstehen, zu erklären._

_Der Unschuld._

_Die Möglichkeit, nicht mehr missen zu müssen, nicht mehr zu sehnen._

_Nach dir._

Draco blieb irritiert stehen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wie konnte dieses Miststück ihn so verarschen? Wie konnte sie bloß?

Ein Schlammblut das einen Malfoy in die Enge trieb. Das würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er schüttelte sich wütend.

Sie würde entdecken was Gawain, sein eigenes, Verbrechen war? Das konnte er nicht zu lassen. Oh, wie er dieses Schlammblut hasste.

Etwas in seinem Magen sträubte sich gegen diesen Gedanken, doch er tat es rasch damit ab das es Gawains Gefühle für Aveline waren und nichts daran änderte wir er gegenüber Granger empfand.

Hastig folgte er ihr, er konnte ihr Kichern hören, als er den Flur betrat und stieg hastig die lange Wendeltreppe hinauf. Das Kichern wurde immer lauter und lauter und Draco durchquerte den Flur unter dem hölzernen Drach.

Er musste ausschließlich ihrem Gelächter folgen, um zu dem Zimmer zu kommen in dem sie war. Zornig stieß er die Tür auf. Hermione saß auf einem Bett und ließ die Beine von der Kante baumeln, die Fenster waren weit geöffnet und eine gläserne Tür führte auf einen kleinen Balkon. Das helle Holz verlieh dem Haus einen warmen Eindruck und Hermione machte keinerlei Anstalten ihr Lachen zu unterbrechen, als er rein kam.

Ärgerlich starrte er auf sie herab.

Ihre Wangen erröteten und sie breitete die Arme aus und starrte an die Decke.

„Oh, du hast das echt geglaubt.", kicherte sie unter ein paar lautstarken Lachanfällen.

„Oh, du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen."

„Halt die Klappe, Granger. Du fandest das echt lustig?"

Sie kicherte. „Klar."

„Oh Malfoy, du hättest deinen dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen. Selbst Ron über seinen Hausaufgaben ist nicht Mal halb so gut.", feixte sie lachend und setzte sich auf.

Er verzog das Gesicht. Grimmig. Zornig. „Granger du hältst dich offenbar für sehr lustig?"

„Ja.", erklärte sie kichernd und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Erbost musterte er sie, Hermione verstummte und grinste ihn mit einer Dreistigkeit an die eindeutig von einer Gryffindor kam.

Sie sprang auf und wirbelte an ihm vorbei.

„Oh Gawain, sei nicht sauer. Das war doch bloß ein kleiner Spaß."

„Spaß? Granger, dein Humor ist wahrlich seltsam."

Sie blieb neben ihm, im Türrahmen stehen und lächelte zufrieden. Ihre braunen Locken vielen ihr zerzaust ins Gesicht und ihr zufriedenes Grinsen machte alles bloß noch schlimmer.

Man verarschte keinen Malfoy. Niemand tat das. Niemand hatte das Recht dazu und schon gar nicht Granger. Dieses widerliche kleine Schlammblut.

Seine Nasenflügel bebten und er blickte angewidert auf sie herab. Besonders sie hatte dieses Recht nicht, da sie Gawains Gemahlin war. Seine Frau. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. Ihre Wangen erröteten, ebenso plötzlich. Regungslos stand sie da und blickte zu ihm auf. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und er tat schwer daran sich von ihrem Anblick los zu reißen.

„Lass die dämlichen Spielchen, Granger.", fauchte er wütend.

Sie blickte unverändert zu ihm aus. Oh, wie er dieses Blick hasste. Warum musste sie ihn so ansehen? Warum so? Unerschütterlich sah sie ihn an und zeigte nicht die kleinsten Anzeichen einer Reaktion. Er bebte.

„Wir sind nicht ewig hier, Schlammblut. Wir sollten die verdammte Zeit nutzen um heraus zu finden was Gawain verbrochen hat. Wer weiß, wie lange wir immer wieder hier her müssen. Ich hab keine Lust diese Zeit in Askaban zu verbringen.", fuhr er sie grob an.

Hermiones Lippe zuckte wütend nach oben. „Wenn das so ist.", ihr Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren.

„Einen Asakabanaufenthalt kann man einem Malfoy ja wirklich nicht zu muten. Nicht das ihr damit Erfahrung hättet.", fauchte sie.

Ruppig versuchte sie sein Handgelenk aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Lass mich los, Malfoy."

Er zögerte. „Lass mich los. Sofort. Du willst dir deine reinblütige Hand doch nicht vergiften."

Draco zuckte und ließ verringerte den Druck auf ihrer Hand. Sie befreite sich sofort aus seiner Umklammerung, als würde seine Berührung ihr weh tun. Er erstarrte. Waren es Gawains Gefühle die diesen Gedanken hassten.

Etwas in ihm hasste ihren Hass auf ihn. Etwas in ihm hasste sein innerstes dafür, dass sie sich nicht von ihm berühren ließ. Sicher- war es Gawain. Was sollte es sonst sein? Seine Lippen brannten und sie drückte sich an ihm vorbei. Sehr darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu streifen, als wäre er der Abschaum. Bereute er? Ein Malfoy bereute niemals. Aber Gawain Molière?

Hermione eilte ihm hastig vor weg. Ein Schlammblut war sie also. Nicht mehr Ave, sondern bloß noch Dreck in Dracos Augen und wieder einmal wurde ihr bewusst wie sehr sie diesen arroganten Kerl hasste. Rasch blinzelte sie die Tränen weg die in ihre Augen traten.

Seinetwegen stritt sie bloß noch mit Harry und Ron. Seinetwegen war sie jetzt hier. Hätte er sie nicht aufgehalten. Wütend stieß sie die nächst gelegene Tür auf und erblickte einen Schreibtisch unter der Schräge des Daches. Pergamentrollen und Bücher waren im Zimmer verstreut. Hier und da lag ein geöffneter Briefumschlag. Von anderswo blinzelte sie Fotos von Aveline an. Es war erschreckend, sich selbst in all diesen Situation zu sehen in denen sie niemals gewesen war.

Dies musste Gawains Arbeitszimmer sein und er musste vernarrt in seine Frau gewesen sein. Wahrlich vernarrt. Er schien Aveline zu vergöttern. Hermione schluckte. Es war schwer für sie, sich ein Bild von Gawain zu bilden. Besonders da er Malfoy war.

Doch Gawain schien seine Frau zu lieben. Ehrlich zu lieben. Sie lächelte traurig und trat ein.

„Hier ist sein Arbeitszimmer, Malfoy.", bemerkte sie kühl.

Ihr Blick hing an Gawains Unterlagen, wie viel würden diese Unterlagen über das Leben der beiden preisgeben? Ganz gleich wie viel es war. Sie waren ein Juwel.

Hermione strich über den Einband eines Buches und betrachte sein Regal interessant. Schockiert musste sie erkennen, dass Gawain eine weitausgrößere Sammlung über Vampir-Literatur besaß, als sie selbst in Hogwarts zu finden war.

Es war eine andere Zeit, versuchte sie Gawains ausgesprochenes Interesse an den Wesen der Dunkelheit gut zu heißen. Sie wollte nicht, dass jene Sympathie die Gawain eben erst gewonnen hatte zu schwinden begann.

„Sieh an, sieh an, Granger. Der Strigoi hat doch noch etwas zu bedeuten.", höhnte Malfoy, der das Regal über ihre Schulter musterte.

Sie wicht von ihm weg. „Ach ja, wie Mr. Malfoy meinen.", entgegnete sie kühl.

„Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass er sich für Vampire interessiert."

„Nein- was? Das hätte ich jetzt aber nicht gedacht.", spottete sie.

„Dein Humor ist wirklich lachhaft, Granger."

„Aber deiner ist besser."

„Immerhin versuche ich nicht amüsant zu sein und dir täte auch besser daran, es zu lassen."

„Welch ein Kompliment, Malfoy."

„So bin ich nun einmal."

Desinteressiert wandte er sich ab und betrachtete schnaubend den Rest des Raumes. Er durchwühlte Gawains Unterlagen grob, doch dann viel sein Blick auf Avelines Fotos. Bei einem in dem sie sehr knapp begleitet auf der Veranda stand hielt er inne. Hermiones Gesicht nahm den bekannten rot Ton an. Peinlich berührt betrachtete sie ihn, bis er sie anzüglich grinsend umwandte.

„Heißes Foto, Gr...Ave.", erklärte er und beleckte sich zweideutig die Zunge.

„Malfoy.", knurrte Hermione drohend.

„Was den?", entgegnete er kühl.

„Gut das Aveline bereits mit mir verheiratet ist. Da darf ich das sagen."

„Ahja.", ihre Unterlippe bebte gefährlich.

Er betrachtete sie herablassend. „Das war eine Art Kompliment, Ave. Allerdings lediglich an Aveline, sie ist reinblütig da brauch man sich nicht schämen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Das sie reinblütig ist? Ganz einfach- meine Urgroßmutter hätte sie sonst nie mit ihr abgeben."

Hermione murmelte etwas Unverständliches was verdächtig nach Beschimpfungen wie „Hohl" und „Engstirnig" klang, doch sie bemühte sich nicht Malfoy direkt anzugehen, sondern trat neben ihm an den Schreibtisch. Sodass Draco das Bild aus den Augen verlor und sich Gawains Unterlagen zuwandte.

Hermione durch stöberte die Unterlagen. Sie würde sich nicht anmerken lassen wie Malfoys Bemerkungen sie jedesmal aufs neue kränkten. Nicht vor ihm.

Konzentriert zog sie den ein oder anderen Brief Umschlag hervor, doch es war nichts dabei das auf eine Gerichtsverhandlung hinweisen konnte. Ihr Blick traf ein Bild von Gawain und Aveline. Beide umarmten einander glücklich. Was wenn er wirklich unschuldig war?

„Ey Granger, ich hab ihn.", riss Draco sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Er hielt ein Brief in der Hand der mit dem großen Siegel des Ministeriums gezeichnet war. Jeglicher Ärger über Malfoy schien verflogen.

„Mach ihn schon auf.", forderte sie neugierig.

Er lachte. „Malfoy.", fauchte sie streng. Ihr Ton ließ keine Wiederrede zu.

„Granger, Granger warum hast du bloß so ein aufbrausendes Temperament.", tadelte er.

Ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

„Brauch man das um sich, als Mädchen unter Potty und Wiesel durch zu setzen?"

Sie zischte bedrohlich.

„Och komm schon, Granger. Sei nicht so verkrampft. Mit wem von beiden hast du was?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich.

„Mit Prinz Potty? Oder ist es tatsächlich das arme, wehleidige Wiesel?"

Ihre Nasenflügel erzitterten.

„Ave."

„Nenn mich nicht Ave, Malfoy. Jetzt mach endlich diesen verdammten Brief auf."

Irritiert musterte er sie. „Das hat dich doch die letzten Tage nicht gestört.", stellte er fest.

„Die letzten Tage hast du mich auch nicht, als Schlammblut herab gesetzt."

„Bist du wahrlich so empfindlich?"

„Es geht dich nicht an wie und was ich bin, Malfoy. Jetzt mach endlich den verdammten Brief auf."

Er stutzte und blickte sie total verdattert an.

„Bei Merlin, Malfoy."

„Was, Granger? Was?", er klang kälter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch sie überging das völlig.

Unwirsch riss sie ihm den Brief aus den Händen und faltete ihn auf, mit einem letzten Blick auf Draco begann sie ihn laut vor zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Molière,_

_wir haben beschlossen Sie zu der Gerichtsverhandlung am 28. Dezember, als Angeklagten zu laden. Sie werden beschuldigt, den Vorsitzenden des in der Zauberergesellschaft hoch anerkannten Vampir Ordens, Kai aus dem Hause Molière, grausam zu ermordet haben._

_Bis zur Beginn der Untersuchungen ist es Ihnen nicht gestattet das Land länger, als einen Tag zu verlassen. Ebenso müssen wir sie bitten ihre Arbeit im Ministerium einzustellen um das Bündnis zwischen Magiern und Vampiren nicht zu gefährden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Robert Smith_

„Ey Malfoy, das heißt wir haben bis Dezember Zeit dafür zu sorgen, dass die Reisen aufhören. Wir sollten zu Dumbledore..."

Draco sackte zusammen. Er wusste selbst nicht warum es ihn so traf das Gawain ein Mörder war. Schließlich war es nicht so, als wäre das Dunkle für ihn völlig unbekannt. Sein Vater hatte sicher gemordet. Mehr als einmal. Ebenso wie seine Tante Bella und doch das er selbst oder zumindest Gawain etwas derartiges getan haben sollte traf ihn. Hermione hielt ihm den Brief hin und er betrachtete die Zeilen.

„Granger? Du weißt was das heißt?"

„Was genau daraus?"

„Kai aus dem Hause Molière, diese Formulierung benutz man bloß bei Vampiren."

„Er muss mit uns- mit Gawain verwandt gewesen sein?"

„Ja, das erklärt Gawains Interesse für Vampire."

„Aber wenn sie verwandt waren, müsste er dann nicht selbst ein...",

„Meine Rede. Ganz meine Rede, Ave. Immerhin denkst du mit, nicht wie Crabbe und Goyle."

„Diesen Vergleich habe ich überhört, Gawain."

„Inordnung.", er schmunzelte und beugte sich zu ihr, sodass sie auf einer Augenhöhe waren.

Der Streit schien vergessen. Hermione grinste verstohlen, sie konnte nicht anders, als sie ihn Lachen sah.

„Es behackt mir nicht, dass Gawain jemanden ermordet haben soll.", flüsterte sie und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Mir auch nicht.", gestand er und es wirkte, als wären es die ersten ehrlichen Worte die sie aus seinem Mund hörte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir...", sie deutete auf Gawains Bücher.

„Gucken was wir über Vampirismus heraus finden können. Vielleicht muss du – Gawain – kein Vampir sein, obwohl du mit ihnen verwandt bist."

„Granger!"

„Ja, ich weiß wie unlogisch das klingt."

„Siehst du."

„Aber wir sollten uns wenigstens informieren, ich mein du...", sie stotterte „...er scheint eine wirkliche wichtige Person umgebracht zu haben."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ausgerechnet du, da einen Unterschied macht. Bei einem Mord."

„Tue ich auch nicht.", sagte Hermione wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ich hab mir bloß Gedanken darüber gemacht, welche Folgen das für dich hat."

„DU hast dir Gedanken um mich gemacht? Machst du dir etwa Sorgen. Ui Granger."

„Nein, mach ich nicht."

„Ach ja?"

„Wir hängen hier beide drin und ich finde..."

„Du hast mir nicht geantwortet."

„Doch. Ich habe bloß nicht vor, mich zu wiederholen."

„Weil du dir nicht sicher bist?"

„Wie doof bist du eigentlich, Malfoy. Ich habe bereits einmal geantwortet, das reicht!"

„Mach keinen auf interlektuell."

„Tue ich nicht."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein."

„Jetzt hast du dich wiederholt, ich dachte du wiederholst dich nicht."

„Kein Kommentar, Malfoy.", entgegnete sie gereizt und trat an die Bücher.

Sie musterte die Bücher konzentriert und überflog den ein oder anderen Titel. Gelegentlich hob sie die Hand und berührte mit beinah ehrfürchtiger Miene den Buchrücken des jeweiligen Werkes.

„Fantastisch.", murmelte sie, als sie eine Erstausgabe von _„Vampirismus in der Historik" _aus dem Regal zog.

„Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoller wenn wir Gawains Unterlagen durchforschen.", erklärte Draco distanziert, während Hermione bereits in dem ledergebundenen Buch versank.

„Oh- ja du hast Recht.", schreckte sie hoch.

„Das hatten wir schon, Granger. Ich hab immer Recht.", sie überging ihn kommentarlos.

„Er war ein ganz schöner Chaot."

„War ja klar, dass DU nur das negative an ihm siehst."

„Ich sehe Tatsachen, Malfoy."

„Ach ja, was siehst du dann in Weasley? Hirnmatsch?"

„Lass Ron in Ruhe."

„Oh- Granger du verteidigst das Wiesel? Ist es doch das Wiesel, nicht Potty?", höhnte er in provokantem Ton.

„Eifersüchtig, Malfoy?", ihre Augenbraue schnellte kritisch nach oben.

„Auf dich? Bei Grindelwald, Granger."

Sie grinste sich lasziv und schnappte sich einen Stapel von Gawains Unterlagen um ihn fein säuberlich neben sich auf dem Boden zu Stapeln. Systematisch schob sie alles zur Recht und beachtete Draco keines Blickes.

Müde griff er nach Gawains Papieren und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Teppich nieder. Sie murmelte unentwegt vor sich hin und machte sich Notizen auf einer Pergamentrolle. Er beobachtete sie eine ganze Weile bis er schließlich über seinen eigenen Unterlagen weg nickte.

„Malfoy! Verdammt, Malfoy. Wach auf.", weckte ihn Hermiones Stimme am nächsten Morgen wütend.

„Wo...mach nicht so ein Terz, Granger.", fuhr er sie irritiert an und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Sie erstarrte und blickte ihn finster an, derweilen rieb er sich verkrampft über den Nacken und gähnte ausgiebig. Der Papierstapel vor seiner Nase schien sehr zerknittert und er musste wirklich in einer ungünstigen Position eingenickt sein. Warum hatte dieses Biest ihn nicht geweckt? Halt. Nicht er allein musste in dieser ungünstigen Position weggenickt sein. Sie beide mussten dicht an einander auf dem Boden geschlafen. Ja, genau so stellte man sich eine Rendezvous mit Granger vor. Nicht das er es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte, aber trotzdem. Dicht aneinander- er würgte – gekuschelt auf tausenden von Büchern und Unterlagen. Er errötete zornig.

„Malfoy?", fragte sie zögernd. „Wie spät ist es?"

Er warf ein Blick auf seine Armband Uhr und sprang auf. Erst als er sich hektisch umwandte viel ihm auf das er gar nichts tun konnte. Sie beide waren weit weg von Hogwarts.

Selbst wenn er wollte, diesmal würde es der Schaden nicht bloß bei Unpünktlichkeit belassen.

„Halb 10.", murmelte er rasch und das blanke Entsetzen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Scheiße, scheiße. Wir müssen ein Weg finden hier raus..."

„Nicht das die ganzen lächerlichen Gerüchte nicht ohnehin schon kusieren würden, Ave."

„Es geht nicht um die verdammten Gerüchte. Wir verpassen Zaubertränke und wenn das so weiter geht auch Alte Runen. Scheiße!"

„Na, na. Diese Worte aus deinem Mund."

„Klappe."

Er lachte bedrückt auf. „Wie Mylady wünschen."

_Hoffe es gefällt euch! Kommis büdddde? Der Button beißt nicht. Freu mich über jedes kleine Kommi. _

_Loves, Hannah_


	10. Portrait of a Cynic

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Dann geht's Mal weiter. Erstmal dankeschön für eure lieben Kommis. _

_ Aikatherine: Ja, ja Gerüchteküche ;) die armen lol_

_Jap, immerhin ist Gawains Verbrechen raus, aber es ist nicht so schlicht wie es scheint. Und dann ist da ja immer noch die Frage Schuldig oder Unschuldig? Danke fürs Kommi._

_ AngelOfLights: Ja, ja wieder Verpätung und das von Hermione. Da brodeln sicher schon die Gerüchte, recht hast du._

_Schön das es dir gefällt und Danke. _

_ Bianca: Strafarbeit XD Guter Anhaltspunkt. Keine Sorge, es wird noch ordentlich Ärger geben wegen der dauernden Verspätung._

_Ja, ja wie schade das sie die Zeitsprünge nicht konrolliern könn. Dankeschööön füres Kommi._

_ Patricia: Vielen Dank, freut mich das es dir gefällt. Dann geht's mal weiter. _

**9. ****Portrait of a cynic**

_Du? Ausgerechnet du?_

_Niemals._

_Wir? Ausgerechnet wir beide?_

_Niemals!_

_Es gibt kein wir._

_Gemeinsam, zusammen, wir wie ein Team?_

_Niemals. Nicht du und ich._

_Nicht wir gemeinsam._

_Gemeinsam, als Paar?_

_Gemeinsam, als Freunde?_

_Ruhe alte Feindschaft?_

_Du und ich?_

_Nein. _

_Niemals, oder? _

„Ginny- Sie war nicht in Zaubertränke und ich hab Justin gefragt. In Alte Runen war sie auch nicht.", erklang Harrys besorgte Stimme, als er und Ginny im Verwandlungskorridor aufeinander trafen.

„Und rate Mal wär noch fehlt.", Rons missmutige Stimme erklang und er trat zwischen Harry und seine Schwester.

„Draco Malfoy?", Ginny zögerte.

„Ja- Malfoy!", Ron schrie förmlich.

„Vielleicht sollten wir im Krankenflügel nachsehen. Wer weiß, was er ihr angetan hat."

„Ach Ron."

„Ach was, Gin. Hermione würde nie freiwillig Unterricht verpassen. Nie! Er muss sie verhext haben. Ich sag euch, er will sich an ihr für alles rächen was wir in den letzten Jahren..."

„Ron.", meldete sich Harry zu Wort.

„Es muss ja nicht unbedingt mit Malfoy zu tun haben. Vielleicht ist der ja, anderweitig unterwegs."

„Anderweitig?", Ron lachte hohl und eisig aus, es klang völlig untypisch, aus seinem Mund.

„Das ist nicht zum Lachen, Gin. Dienstag kommt sie mit Malfoy zu spät. Heute tauchen sie und er gar nicht erst auf und ich soll mich nicht aufregen?", er wurde immer lauter.

„Er hat sie verflucht, sodass sie auf einmal so seltsam ist."

„Was habt ihr jetzt?", unterbrach Ginny, Ron hastig bevor der in eine neue Hasswelle gegen Malfoy ausarten konnte.

„Zauberkunst.", antwortete Harry rasch.

„Mit Malfoy und Hermione?", Harry nickte schnell, um Ron zu vor zu kommen.

„Okay, wenn sie danach nicht da sind gehen wir zu McGonagall."

„Warum zu McGonagall. Wir sollten sofort gehen zu Dumbledore..."

Harry und Ginny ignorierten Rons Protest gekonnt. Zur Überraschung aller waren Draco und Hermione die ersten die im Zauberkunstklassenzimmer saßen. Also Ron und Harry den Raum betraten war er schon so gefüllt von den anderen Schülern, dass weder Harry Gelegenheit hatte mit Hermione zu sprechen, noch Ron Zeit hatte Malfoy den Schädel ein zu schlagen.

Draco und Hermione saßen so weit von einander entfernt wie es das Klassenzimmer erlaubte. Alles schien ganz normal, als Professor Flitwick den Raum betrat und nachdem er sie quiekend Begrüßte und davon in Kenntnis setze das sie heute den **Muffliatus-Zauber wiederholten.**

**Eigentlich wiederholten sie in diesem Schuljahr nur noch. Es war langweiliger den je.**

**Bloß Hermione schien völlig aufmerksam.**

**„Wer kann wiederholen, was der Muffliatus bewirkt? Ja, Miss Granger."**

**„Der Muffliatus-Zauber verursacht beim Verfluchten ein lautes Summen im Ohr und hindert ihn daran Gespräche in seiner Umgebung mitzuhören oder an diesen teilnehmen zu können."**

**„Sehr gut, Miss Granger. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Wie lautet die Formel? Ja- Mr. Malfoy."**

**„Muffliato."**

**„Sehr gut. 10 Punkte!"**

Draco Malfoy erntete einige triumphierende Blicke der Slytherins und reckte das Kinn in Hermiones Richtung, um sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten zu können.

Er wusste nicht warum Granger ihn interessierte, aber sie tat es.

Sie tat es, unentwegt und er hasste es wenn sie ihn ignorierte. Denn genau das tat sie jetzt, also konnte er nichts anderes tun als ihren Beiträgen zum Unterricht Konter zu bieten. Warum musste sie ihn ignorieren?

So ungern er es sich eingestand, aber sie verband etwas. Ihn und Granger. Ja, ihn und Granger. Er hasste diesen Gedanken.

Aber noch mehr verabscheute er, dass sie es immer wieder überging. Verstohlen beobachtete er wie ihre Augen zu Weasley schweiften, während Professor Flitwick vom Thema abschweifte. Unbewusst ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Zornesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Eifersucht? Auf Weasley? Niemals, dass waren Gawains Gefühle. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass ihn Gawains Gefühle für Aveline übermannten. Wahrscheinlich war es natürlich. Woher sollte er das auch wissen? Schließlich kannte er kein anderes „Reinkarnations-Opfer", das er Mal eben fragen konnte. Empfindest du etwas für deine Erzfeindin, weil sie in einem früheren Leben deine Frau war? Empfindest du...er schluckte. Selbstverständlich empfand er nichts für Hermione und auch nichts für Aveline. Zornig schüttelte er den Kopf.

Blaise neben ihm lachte zynisch und neigte sich zu seinem besten Freund hinüber.

„Sag mir nicht, du stehst tatsächlich auf Granger?"

Draco versetzte ihm Stoß in die Seite. „Lass den Unsinn, Zabini."

„Wird da jemand ungehalten."

„Ich sagte bereits, Schwachsinn."

Er blickte hinüber und beobachtete sehr zu seinem missfallen das Ron Weasley auf gestand war und sich mit Potter zur rechten und linken Grangers niederließ.

Sie wirkte erbost. Verärgert. Potter und Weasley steckten die Köpfe zusammen und redeten auf sie ein. Hermione schüttelte barsch den Kopf. Energisch flog ihr braunes Haar ich ihre Augen und über ihrer Nase bildeten sich die kleinen Falten, die immer ankündigten das sie etwas kritisch betrachtete. Draco stutze. Er hatte Granger nicht beobachtet, es war alte Gewohnheit. Sehr alte Gewohnheit. Gawains Gewohnheit. Weasley legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Sie lächelte. Er hasste ihn dafür. Aufgebraust hob er den Zauberstab.

**„Muffliato!"**

**Alle anwesenden erstarrten. Er fing Hermiones Blick auf und merkte das sie wusste das er Blaise nicht verfehlt hatte. Sondern beabsichtigt hatte das bloß noch sie beide einander hörten und jeder andere Anwesende ein lautes Summen hörte, dessen Ausmaßen er sich nicht bewusst war. **

**„Ave."**

**Warum klang er jetzt verständnisvoll, warum klang er jetzt entschuldigend?**

**Hermione, die immer noch wenige Zentimeter von Weasley saß starrte ihn irritiert an. Mit diesem grausamen Blick, aus diesen weichen dunkel braunen Augen.**

**Er senkte den Blick. Gawain nahm immer mehr von ihm ein. Das musste es sein. Ihr zweiter Ausflug hatte so viel länger gedauert und jetzt dauerten die emotionalen Folgen auch länger, das war doch normal.**

**„Was soll das?", eindringlich riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. **

**„Nichts.", er blickte ins Leere. An ihr vorbei.**

**Er hörte wie sie schnaubte. „Verdammt, was soll das. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Du kannst nicht einfach die ganze Klasse mit dem Muffliatus-Zauber belegen. Das geht nicht einfach so und schon gar nicht ohne Grund."**

**„Ich dachte wir sollten den üben..."**

**„An der ganzen Klasse?"**

**„Das zeigt, doch bloß wie brillant ich bin."**

**„Und warum hast du mich dann nicht getroffen?"**

**„Granger- der Zauber erfüllt seinen Zweck bloß wenn er die Verfluchten daran hindert an einem Gespräch teilzunehmen."**

**„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste. Aber du hättest dich mit Goyle unterhalten können."**

**„Ave, Goyle ist nicht fähig drei Wörter am Stück zu sagen. Geschweige den soweit nach zu denken, dass sie einen Sinn haben."**

**„Ah ja."**

**„Ja."**

**„Dann hättest du dich mit Zabini unterhalten können."**

**„Verdammt Granger."**

**„Ja, Malfoy?"**

**„Ich hab mich aber nicht mit Blaise unterhalten."**

**„Das merk ich."**

**„Ich wollte es nicht."**

**„Ach ja? Was veranlasst dich mich ein dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut deinem besten rein blutigen Freund vor zu ziehen?"**

**Sein hasserfüllter Blick legte sich auf Ron.**

**„Malfoy...Draco.", sie stockte und brach ab, um neu anzusetzen. „Bist du etwa Eifersüchtig?"  
**

**Er erhob sich und stieß Zabinis leeres Tintenfass zu Boden. **

**„Schwachsinn."**

**„Ah ja."**

**Sie schwiegen.**

**„Gawain ist es."**

**„Oh."**

**„Mime bloß kein auf Entsetzt."**

**„Tue ich nicht."**

**„Verdammt- Ave musst du so mit Wiesel rummachen. Im Unterricht?"**

**„Ich...", sie errötete „...es ist doch gar nichts."**

**„Ah ja."**

**„Malfoy was genau ist dein Problem?"**

**Er verzog das Gesicht, seine Unterlippe erhob sich wütend und seine Augenbrauen schnellten nach oben, aneinander. Er war blass. Leichenblass und seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich gereizt. **

**„Wiesel- ja er ist mein Problem. Du amüsierst dich, sprichst mit ihm wie von Freund zu Freund, lächelst ihn an und lässt dich von ihm anfassen. Verdammt, Granger. Gawain hasst das. Du warst seine Frau. Wie irrsinnig es ist, aber wenn du dich nicht von Weasley fern hältst dann..."**

**Sie schnellte hoch. „Dann was, Malfoy. Willst du mir drohen?"**

**Seine Augen verengten sich. „Dann bring ich ihn um..."**

**Hermione blinzelte und hob den Zauberstab. Sie wirkte nahe zu gefährlich und nicht gewillt diese Unterhaltung fortzusetzen. Mit bestimmten Blick murmelte sie den Gegenzauber. Draco blieb wie angewurzelt in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers stehen. Der übliche Tumult brach im Klassenzimmer aus und Professor Flitwick stürzte schwankend von seinem Hocker. Quiekend fasste er sich an die Ohren und schüttelte den Kopf, sodass sein kurzer Spitzbart hin und her flog und er den Eindruck machte jeden Moment das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.**

**„Ah- Mr. Malfoy ausgezeichnet. Nehmen 20 Punkte für Slytherin.", verkündete er taumelnd. **

**Draco nickte irritiert. „Sie können sich setzen."**

**„Ach und übrigens.", quiekte Professor Flitwick taumelnd. **

**„Für die anderen, ich als Lehrerperson scheide als Versuchskörper aus.", er hielt sich die Ohren und sackte auf seinem Hocker zusammen.**

**Als es klingelte verließ Hermione, als erste den Raum. Potter und Weasley eilten ihr nach und tauschten sich immer wieder DEN einen Blick zu.**

**Den Blick der sagte das sie ihr Verhalten für Wahnsinnig hielten. Den Blick der mehr als Beängstigend auf Draco wirkte.**

**Wie weit war es in dieser einen Woche schon mit der Normalität in Hogwarts gekommen, wenn selbst das berühmte Gryffindor Trio sich misstraute oder zumindest ihrem Kopf. Denn man konnte nicht behaupten das Weasley und Potty irgendetwas Hirn ähnliches besaßen. Er stöhnte auf, als sie Pansy an seinen Arm klammerte und versuchte angewidert sie los zu schütteln. **

**Tage vergingen und die Schulwoche verließ Ereignislos. Das erste Hogsmead Wochenende rückte immer näher und Granger ignorierte ihn doch tatsächlich. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten ihn zu grüßen, sich mit ihm um ihre Schulsprecherpflichten zu kümmern oder ihn überhaupt eines Blickes zu würdigen. War er zu weit gegangen?  
Nein- ein Malfoy ging niemals zu weit.**

**Aber einen Malfoy ignorierten man nicht und frau schon gar nicht. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Dermaßen anmaßend zu sein? Wie konnte sie bloß?**

**Oh, wie er dieses Weib hasste. Oh, wie er es hasste von ihr ignoriert zu werden. Sie hatte kein Recht dazu, sich so aufzuführen als hätte sie das sagen. Als wäre sie die dominante Person. Schließlich war sie ein Schlammblut.**

**Sie stand unter ihm. **

**„Na, Draco hast du Pansy abgewimmelt.", hörte er Blaise, während er lustlos übers Gelände streifte.**

Er blieb stehen und wandte sich dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin zu, der ihn mit ein paar abgemessenen Schritten einholte und sich breitgrinsend zu seinem besten Freund gesellte.

Draco hasste den zynischen Ausdruck auf Blaises Gesicht, den der Zynismus war wahrlich sein eigenes Gesicht und Blaise stand er seines achtens nicht halb so gut.

Ebenso kündigte es meist eine peinliche Situation an, wenn Blaise ihn so angrinste. Er wandte sich um und hob den Blick, sodass er seinem besten Freund trocken entgegen treten konnte. Gelangweilt strich er sein blondes Haar zurück.

„Wie du siehst.", bemerkte er trocken. Sein Desinteresse an diesem Gespräch war nicht zu überhören.

„Deine Laune war, aber auch schon mal besser. Wenn man bedenkt das Pansy dir nicht den ganz Tag am Arm hängt. Meisterleistung übrigens. Wie bist du sie los geworden?"

Draco schnaubte auf. „Das dumme Gör hat Nachsitzen bei der McGonagall zufrieden?"

Blaise grinste breit. Warum musste dieser Idiot so gute Laune haben? Er konnte sich sein selbstgefälliges, dümmliches Grinsen sonst wohin stecken?

Hatte Blaise beschlossen seine Nerven zu attackieren? Jetzt wo Pansy nicht da war und auch von Crabbe und Goyle nirgendwo ein Schatten in Sicht war.

Er stöhnte entnervt auf, während Blaise sich bereits einigen Ravenclaw-Mädchen zu gewandte hatte. Die sich in Scharen am See tummelten.

Dem dümmlichen Grinsen wich ein lasziver Blick, den selbst Goyle nicht hätte falsch deuten können.

„Frischfleisch.", seufzte Blaise und beleckte sich die Oberlippe.

„Deine gute Laune ist echt zum Kotzen, Mann."

„Bei Grindelwald, Draco. Wochenende. Freiheit. Ruhe. Warum sollte ich mich da schmollend in den Schatten verziehen.", antworte Blaise beiläufig.

„Nicht das ich das je tun würde.", Dracos Tonlage hatte eindeutig den Tiefpunkt erreicht.

„Sicher nicht. Hat Granger dich sitzen lassen?", er lachte amüsiert.

Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Das hat rein gar nichts mit Av...ihr zu tun."

Die Herbstsonne warf ein Dämmerlicht auf die Straßen und Gässchen von Hogsmead. Ein lauer Wind riss die rostroten Blätter aus den Bäumen am Wegesrand.

Das Dorf lag verloren da, jedenfalls kam es Hermione so vor. Es hatte nichts von dessen einstigem Fler. Nicht von jener Geborgenheit, jener Gemütlichkeit die, die Besuche hier ausmachten.

Es war wie jeder Schritt in Hogwarts und auf dem Gelände. Sie spürte den Zauber nicht mehr. Den Zauber der Natur. Den Zauber dieser Umgebung.

Es war, als wolle ihr diese Welt sagen das sie falsch war in dieser Zeit. Das diese Zeit ihr nichts zu bieten hatte. Das diese Zeit nicht die war in die sie Momentan gehörte.

Sie wusste das es Wahr war.

Sie gehörte in Jahr 1942, nicht hier her. Dort hatte sie eine Aufgabe, die sie bis Weihnachten lösen mussten. Sonst würde Gawain für sein Verbrechen büßen. Aber Malfoys Gegenwart verhinderte es. Sie wollte Gawain helfen, weil Aveline es wollte. Oder zumindest, weil sie glaubte es wäre Avelines Pflicht.

Aber allein dafür Malfoys Gegenwart ertragen zu müssen, diesen Hass zu sehen der ihn ausmachte, dieses besserwisserische, zynische Gehabe zu ertragen? Das hielt sie beim besten Willen nicht aus. Das ging zu weit. Schließlich hatte auch sie ihren Stolz und ein Draco Malfoy würde den nicht mit Füßen treten. Dafür war sie sich bei aller Menschenliebe zu schade. Das war ihr die Sympathie Gawain gegenüber nicht wert, oder?

Selbst Harry und Ron mussten bemerkt haben das Hermione in Gedanken wahr, als sie durch die Straßen des Dorfes schlenderten. Denn irgendwann hatten sie ihr ausgelassenes Gespräch über das nächste Qudditchspiel eingestellt und musterten betreten den Boden. Bis Ron, der sich unentwegt auf die Lippe bis, die bedrückte Stille nicht mehr aus hielt.

„Bei Merlin, Hermione was ist den los?"

Sie schreckte auf, ein Windstoß blies ihr die braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht und ihr Blick heftete sich an die untergehende Herbstsonne.

Eine Mischung aus tausenden rot und orange Tönen färbte die Wolken wie ein aufloderndes Feuer. Ja, was war los?

Gleichgültig hob sie die Schultern an und grummelte etwas vor sich hin. Was sollte sie schon sagen? „Entschuldigt Freunde, aber ich bin etwas abwesend, da ich neuerdings ständig Zeitreisen mit Draco Malfoy übernehme und wir zufällig in einem früheren Leben verheiratet sind. Tja, aber leider ist Malfoy da genau so ein Arschloch wie jetzt und deshalb muss ich mir überlegen wie ich seinen Arsch rette?"

Ganz sicher nicht.

„Hermione?"

„Nichts. Es ist nichts. Ich hab bloß nachgedacht..."

„Worüber."

„UTZ."

„Oh, okay."

Harry und Ron tauschten einen verheißungsvollen Blick aus und fingen sofort wieder an, eine hitzige Diskussion über den derzeitigen Kapitän der Ravenclaw zu starten. Hermione hörte nicht zu und riss den Blick erst wieder von der untergehenden Sonne ab, als eine aufgeregter Drittklässler aus Gryffindor auf sie zu stolperte.

Mit hochrotem Kopf starrte er Harry an ehe er sich nervös Hermione zu wandte.

„Bist du Hermione Granger? Die Schülersprecherin?", fragte er.

Hermione nickte.

„Du...du sollst zu Dumbledore kommen. Sofort. Irgendeine Unterredung.", stammelte er nervös.

„Natürlich.", sie lächelte dem Jungen freundlich zu und wandte sich Ron und Harry zu.

„Ihr entschuldigt? Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum.", sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und streifte sie sich über die Schulter.

Das Schloss lag in seiner tristen Einöde da. Hermione hatte mehr und mehr das Gefühl verloren zu sein. Das jede Magie, jede Energie ihren Körper verlassen hatte.

Der prachtvolle Wasserspeicher der zu Dumbledores Büro führte änderte nicht daran, obwohl das Büro des Schulleiters jeden Ort im Schloss übertraf, hätte sie genauso gut den Gang zur Zahnarztpraxis ihrer Eltern entlang gehen können, als sie vor Dumbledores Tür trat. Zögernd klopfte sie an die Tür und wartete höflich. Sie wusste was sie erwartete. Draco.

„Herein.", erklang die Stimme des Türleiters und ließ die hölzerne Tür aufgleiten.

Draco saß bereits auf einem Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Er blickte nicht einmal auf, als Hermione den Raum betrat. Bedrückt nickte sie Dumbledore zu und ließ sich auf dessen Aufforderung hin auf dem Stuhl neben Draco nieder.

Professor Dumbledore lächelte sie beide an, seine Augen blinzelte amüsiert hinter seiner Halbmondbrille, als er seine beiden Schüler musterte.

Beide erwiderten seinen Blick versteinert, beinah verkrampft darauf bedacht einander nicht an zu sehen.

„Mr. Malfoy kam eben zu mir, Miss Granger. Mit einer ganz vorzüglichen Idee, die mich dazu veranlasst hat sie etwas früher aus Hogsmead zurück zu holen.", begann der Schulleiter zu erklären.

Hermiones Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Wie nett von ihm.", entgegnete sie kühl.

„Nicht wahr?", Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Jedenfalls machte Mr. Malfoy mir den Vorschlag dieses Jahr für den 6. Und 7. Jahrgang eine Außerschulische Veranstaltung zur organisieren, wirklich begeisternd. Etwas das die Häuser untereinander zusammen schweißt und ebenso gewillt ist die Schule zu repräsentieren."

„Und das wäre, Sir?", fragte Hermione angespannt.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie ihren Direktor, selbst Ron hätte bemerkt das es Hermione jegliche Selbstbeherrschung kostete ruhig zu bleiben.

„Es handelt sich um einen Wettbewerb dessen Ziel es ist einen magischen Gegenstand zu konstruieren. Die Schüler werden per Losverfahren in drei- oder zweiköpfige Gruppen eingeteilt und werden sich so mit wissenschaftlich agieren können. Mr. Malfoy und ich dachten wir starten an Halloween. Die restliche Organisation überlasse ich selbstverständlich Ihnen. Was halten sie davon, Miss Granger?"

Hermione blinzelte und zwang sich zu einem. „Wirklich...äh ausgefallen."

„Ganz meiner Meinung. Sie können gehen. Entschuldigen sie bitte, falls ich sie gestörte habe, Miss Granger."

Ihre Nasenflügel bebten. „Gar kein Problem.", log sie.

„Sehr schön. Sie können gehen.", er zwinkerte und Hermione erhob sie.

Hastig griff sie nach ihrer Tasche, sie wollte nicht mit Malfoy alleine sein und jetzt hatte er eine Möglichkeit gefunden sie dazu zu zwingen ihn nicht weiter zu ignorieren und das würde zwangsläufig zur Folge haben das sie wieder zurück reißen. Das hatte er ja wirklich toll hinbekommen.  
Eilig sprang sie auf und verließ das Büro. Sie hörte Malfoy dicht hinter ihr und spürte seinen eisigen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Bloß nicht anmerken lassen, redete sie sich selbst ein. Sie würde ihm nicht zeigen, dass er sie nervös machte. Diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm niemals gönnen. Nicht Draco Malfoy.

„Ave.", hörte sie ihn und verschnellerte rasch ihre Schritte, sodass sie den Wasserspeier hinter sich ließ.

Draco folgte ihr, obwohl er schon längst einen anderen Weg hätte einschlagen müssen, um zu ihrem Raum zukommen.

Den Hermione seit Wochen mied, am Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors würde sie ihn abhängen. So viel war klar.

Hastig sog sie nach Luft, doch diese schien ihre Kehle nie zu erreichen. Den ein geflüstertes „Ave" an ihrem Ohr ließ sie inne halten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie aus Nervosität vergaß zu atmen.

„Lass mich los, Malfoy.", verlangte sie, als er ihren Körper gegen die Wand drängte.

„Wieso sollte ich, Ave.", sein Gesicht war ihrem schrecklich nah. Zu nah. Unvertretbar nah.

„Du hast mir schon den Hogsmead Ausflug und einige wichtige Stunden zum Lernen geklaut, jetzt lass mich los oder ich schreie.", zischte sie.

„Das würdest du nicht tun."

„Willst du es ausprobieren?"

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und betrachtete sie aus seinen eisblauen Augen heraus, wo war diese verdammte Kälte in ihnen? Warum musste Hermione sie ausgerechnet jetzt nicht finden? Seine Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt nach oben.

„Du magst mich Granger. Deshalb würdest du das nicht tun.", seine Finger berührten ihr Kinn und hoben es vorsichtig an.

„Wie kommst du auf diesen unsinnigen Gedanken?"

„Warum streitest du ihn nicht ab, Hermione?"

„Du bist mein Erzfei...", sie brach ab und ihr Blick schwand in seinen eis klaren Augen.

„Dein was?"

„Die Vorstellung das ich dich mögen könnte ist vollkommen irrsinnig."

„Ich bin dein was, Ave. Unvollständige Sätze im Raum stehen zu lassen ist nicht sehr wohlerzogen.", tadelte er sie.

Sie schlug die Augenlieder nieder. „Erzfeind.", murmelte sie leise.

Ihre Stimme hatte ein leises Kratzen angenommen und sich blickte betreten an ihm vorbei. Er lächelte und strich mit einem Finger über ihre Lippen.

„Und Gawain, Ave? Er ist dein Mann. Was ist wenn er es ist den du magst.", sie antwortete nicht.

„Siehst du? Du magst mich. Einen Teil von mir.", Draco hob ihr Kinn eine Spur stärker an, sodass er sie zwang ihn anzusehen. Bestimmt drängte er sie fester an die Wand und schlang eine Hand um ihre Hüfte. Langsam öffnete er seine Lippen die von den ihren Bloß noch wenige Zentmeter entfernt waren. Sie roch ihn, seine Körperwärme berührte sie und sie spürte seinen Atem deutlicher den je.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre Hände klammerten sich gegen alle Vernunft an Draco. Warum stieß sie ihn nicht weg? Noch hatte sie Gelegenheit dazu. Ihre Finger grubben sich in seine seidigen blonden Haare und zaghaft drückte sie eine Hand gegen seine Schulter.

„Und du?", entgegnete sie atemlos. Er lächelte kühl und küsste sie. Erst zögernd und dann immer intensiver und sie erwiderte den Kuss. Fest, sehnsüchtig, drückte sie sich gegen seine spröden Lippen und ließ sich von der Wärme die von ihm ausging drängen.

Es war Gawain, den sie als Aveline küsste. Niemand anders, rechtfertigte sie sich gedanklich und grub die Hände tiefer in sein Haar.

Dann ließ er sie fallen. Ins nichts. In die magielose Welt. In die verlorene Zeit.

„Wer weiß, Granger. Wer weiß, ob du einen Mörder liebst.", er wandte sich um und ging kommentarlos.

_Okaaaay...wie gefällts euch? Kommis? Kritik? Kuss zu früh? Draco zu soft? Hermione zu soft? Ron zu unaufdränglich? Immer her damit._

Loves, little Striga


	11. Heaven can wait

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_ich hab Mal wieder entloss lange gebraucht. Entschuldigt. Dafür ist das 11te Chap schon so gut wie fertig._

_Vielen Dank für die lieben und ehrlichen Kommis. Ich nehm mir die Kritik für die Zukunft zur Herzen, ist schließlich meine erste FF mit diesem Paring._

_Aikatherine: das mit dem Mal fett mal nicht war eigentlich gar nicht beabsichtigt habs zweimal hoch geladen, aber hats irgendwie beide Male genau an der Stelle fett gemacht. _

_Okay, ich versuch Ron etwas authentischer darzustellen aber ich glaube man merkt auch in diesem Chap das ich ihn Momentan nicht mag. Hoffentlich nicht zu sehr. Danke für die Kritik und das Lob. Xd und das Kommi._

_Patricia: Ja...war zeitlich echt etwas zu schnell. Aber es wird noch eine zwangsläufige Aussprache geben, allerdings erst in Chap 11._

_Dankeschön!!_

_AngelOfLights: ja, ja mal sehen wie lange das noch eine Ausrede bleibt. XD armer draco. Schön das es dir gefallen hat und Danke._

_Katie Moonlight: dankeschön. Es freut mich das es dir gefallen hat und der Kuss für dich nicht zu früh war. Aber ich werde Draco nicht zu soft werden lassen, keine Sorge. _

_Lady1995: Dankee!! Hat ja leider was länger gedauert. Aber jetzt geht's weiter._

_Bianca: Freut mich sehr. Dankeschön. Nett das er dir nicht zu früh war aber vllt. War ich echt was zu soft mal abwart. Danke._

_Gast: ich antworte einfach so es gibt ja bloß einen Gast eintrag, also ist ja nicht also wirr. Es freut mich sehr das dir die Umsetzung gefällt. Über den Kritikpunkt hab ich seit gestern nachgedacht, in einem anderen Forum hat ein Leser etwas ähnliches angemerkelt. Ich werde allgemein versuchen das Paring etwas langsam angehen zu lassen. Je nach dem wies passt. Riesen Dank für dein Kommi, hat mich tierisch gefreut. _

**10. Heaven can wait**

_Die Finsternis, verschlingt mich._

_Sie frisst mich auf._

_Ich bin Abhängig von ihr._

_Der Dunkelheit._

_Süchtig nach ihr._

_Der Finsternis._

_Sie nährt mich. _

_Die Dunkelheit._

_Und ich nähre mich an ihr._

_Der Finsternis._

_Doch geb ich sie auf? _

_Für dich?_

_Tret ich der Sonne entgegen?_

_Dem schrecklichen Licht? _

_Verzichte ich auf sie._

_Die Dunkelheit?_

_Verlasse ich sie?_

_Für immer?_

Die Bibliothek lag in ihrem üblichen dunklen Licht da. Es war Freitagabend, der letzte Freitag im September. Der Freitagabend vor dem ersten Qudditchspiel des Jahres. Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff.

Kein Schüler arbeitete mehr. Alle freuten sich auf ihr Wochenende und hatten sich ent-spannt in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume verzogen oder trieben sich auf dem Gelände herum. Schließlich war Freitagabend, der Abend der Woche in der die Pärchen normalerweise ausgingen.

Hermione verließ die Bibliothek wie üblich als Letzte. An diesem Freitagabend sogar ausgesprochen früh. Charlotte Lyall, eine Ravenclaw aus der 5ten hatte sie mit glühend roten Ohren darum gebieten ihren Vertrauensschüler Dienst zu übernehmen und auf den Gängen Streife zu gehen. Hermione hatte dem Mädchen lächelnd diesen Gefallen getan. Sie war sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass dieses Mädchen jetzt verbotenerweise mit ihrem Date übers Gelände schleifte. Oder war sie sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken das sie, seit Viktor kein „Date" gehabt hatte?

Außer- augenblicklich tauchte Malfoys Gesicht vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Malfoy der sie gegen die Wand drückte und küsste.

Denk an Ron, redete sie sich ein, während sie ihre Sachen in ihre Taschen stopfte und sich auf den Weg in den 6. Stock machte, wo sie auf den anderen Vertrauensschüler aus Ravenclaw treffen sollte. Denk an Ron, dass ist Vernünftig. Aber Ron war ein Freund, ihr bester Freund wie Harry. Zumindest erschien es ihr so und Draco war ihr Feind zu Recht. So war die Ordnung der Dinge. So war es Richtig.

Sie trat auf eine der Treppe und stieg in den Korridor zum 6. Stock als die Treppe dessen Richtung einschlug. Ron war ihr Freund, warum war es also naheliegend an ihn zu denken, weil Malfoy es gesagt hatte? Weil Ron sich so seltsam verhielt noch schlimmer als Harry? Beide nahmen sie beim morgendlichen Frühstück bloß noch unter sorgenvollen Blicken in Empfang und auch sonst waren ihre Zusammenkünfte viel kürzer und oberflächlicher geworden. Sie vermisste es einfach dazu sitzen im Gemeinschaftsraum und gegen Ron im Schach zu verlieren oder Harry und Ron bei „Snape explodiert" zu zuschauen. Nicht mal als sie am Vorabend beim letzten Training der Gryffindors zu gesehen hatte war alles normal gewesen.

Gegen Ende war das Team der Slytherins auf dem Feld erschienen samt Malfoy und Ron und Harry hatten sich auf der Stelle DEN Blick zu geworfen und Ron hatte auf dem Weg zurück zu Schule kein Wort zu Schule gesprochen. Sie trat durch den Gang und blickte sich nach ihrem Partner für den Streifzug um, doch von dem Ravenclaw war nirgendwo eine Spur zusehen.

Ein kalter Schatten baute sich hinter ihr um und sie zuckte zusammen. Was erlaubte sich dieser Junge eigentlich?

„Da bist du ja endlich, Martin. Du solltest dir merken pünktlich zukommen, bei deinem Posten ist das...", fuhr sie ihn an ohne sich umzudrehen.

Doch ein paar sehr bekannter Hände hatte sich unter ihren Umhang geschoben und umklammerte ihre Taille. Bestimmt zog er sie zu sich.

Hermione wandte sich wütend um und blickte in die düsteren Augen von Draco Malfoy.

„Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich, Malfoy.", fauchte sie wütend und stieß ihn brutal von sich weg.

Draco schien es zu amüsieren, seine Lippen zuckten nach oben zu einem schmalen Lächeln und seine Augen funkelten auf diese eigenartige weise.

„Letztens hat es dich nicht gestört, Ave.", spottete er eisig.

Hermione errötete und wandte sich ab. „Ich hab Vertrauensschülerdienst."

„Na und? Ich auch."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ave du willst mir nicht erzählen das du so doof bist. Ich hab eben ein bisschen mit diesen Ravenclaw geredet, wenn du mir aus dem Weg gehst muss ich das eben selbst in die Hand nehmen."

„Geredet? Das ich nicht lache. Ich will gar nicht wissen was du mit den beiden angestellt hast."

„Gut so."

„Du bist Schulsprecher, Malfoy."

„Bei Grindelwald, Granger. Ich hab nichts unrechtsmäßiges gemacht und selbst wenn? Eine kleine Drohung hat gereicht. Diese kleine Ravenclaw war mir ohne hin verfallen wie die meisten der Mädchen hier. Sie dachte offenbar wir hätten ernsthaft was mit einander."

„Du bist dir bewusst das du mit so etwas diese lächerlichen Gerüchte schürst."

„Sichtlich."

„Darf ich frag seit wann dir dein Malfoy Ruf so egal ist?"

„Du verwechselst da etwas, Ave. Wenn du mir weiter aus dem Weg gehst und wir nichts daran ändern was mit Gawain passiert. Sitz ich bald mehrere Tage dieses Schuljahres in Askaban."

„Wir könntet zu Dumbledore gehen..."

„Granger, ich lass mir von diesem alten Stümper nicht helfen. Kann sein das er Potter dauernd aus der Patsche helfen muss, ich hingegen bin ein Malfoy."

„Ach und von mir lässt du dir helfen?"

„Leider ist es unverzichtbar."

„Schön.", zornig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nicht wirklich, Ave. Wir müssen zurück. Es nützt nichts das du dir zu Schade dafür bist."

„Ich möchte einfach so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit dir gemeinsam verbring. Ich denke das müsstest selbst du verstehen. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich jetzt unentwegt an deiner Seite kleben. Reicht dir Parkinson nicht?"

Draco schnaubte auf. „Allein sie ist schon zu viel. Du verstehst mich falsch, Granger."

„Ach ja? Dann klär mich doch auf, darin ist Mr. Malfoy doch sonst so gut."

„Du bildest dir viel zu viel ein, Granger. DU gehst mir absichtlich aus dem Weg, um zu verhindern das ETWAS passiert."

„Und wenn schon. Es ist auch mein Leben, Malfoy."

„Hast du es nicht kapiert? Ich dachte du wärst so schlau. Das ist höhere Magie. Es passiert solange es passieren soll wenn mir uns wehren dann gewalttätig, Granger. Also müssen wir es lenken. Ich will nicht nach Askaban."

„Und was wenn Gawain es tatsächlich getan hat? Was wenn er zu Recht verurteilt wurde?"

„Du willst mich nicht ernsthaft dafür in Askaban hängen lassen, Granger?"

„Ich...ich..."

„Du ja DU. Verdammt du sitzt dann im Cottage rum und kannst interessante Bücher durcharbeiten. Es geht hier nicht um dich, Granger."

„Aber wenn er gemordet hat..."

„Tue nicht so, als wär das heutzutage so unnormal. Draußen mordet der Dunkle Lord jeden Tag...verdammt zur Hölle mit deiner dämlichen Moral."

„Malfoy ich bin mir bewusst das es dich nicht schert wenn dort Draußen Menschen ermordet werden, aber bei aller Sympathie Gawain gegenüber wenn er jemand umgebracht hat egal aus welchem Grund dann werde ich ihn nicht verteidigen."

„Du...verdammtes Schlammblut."

Sie zuckte zusammen und schwieg. Schließlich fuhr sie fort. „Wir sollten wirklich zu Dumbledore gehen...es wäre nicht richtig wenn...", Hermione rang sichtbar mit ihren Worten „du für seine Verbrechen bestraft würdest."

„Nicht richtig? Es wäre nicht richtig?", Draco hatte die Stimme angehoben, sein Ton trotzte vor Hass.

„Granger, was daran verstehst du nicht? Wir beide allein können dieses Geschehen lenken, uns kann niemand helfen. Auch nicht dein Held Dumbledore oder deine beiden Anhängsel können daran nichts ändern."

Hermione verstummte und wortlos durch streiften sie die Korridore. Hermione blickte verkrampft zu Boden sie wollte ihn wirklich nicht anziehen wo sie bereits Mühe hatte mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Denn ihre pralle Schultasche lastete schwer auf ihren Schultern.

Er hatte Recht. Sie wusste es, tief in sich genauso wie er. Ebenso wie sie immer vorher wusste wenn es passierte. Sie spürte es einfach.

Hermione sog nach Luft und hielt inne.

„Inordnung.", murmelte sie und hob den Kopf an.

Malfoy blieb stehen und blickte zurück zu ihr. Er hob das Kinn an und blickte arrogant auf sie herhab. Seine schlanke Gestalte überragte Hermione deutlich und so war sie gezwungen in seine kalten Augen hinauf zu blicken.

Keine Spur von Ehrfurcht in ihren Augen hielt sie seinem gelangweilt, distanziertem Blick stand ohne sich bewusst zu werden das er sie nicht mehr dermaßen anwiderte wie sie es hoffte.

Seine Lippen bebten und er hob die linke Augenbraue spöttisch an.

„Was geht Inordnung, Granger? Hatten wir das nicht schon, klare Formulierung?"

„Es geht Inordnung das wir zusammen Arbeit, damit Gawain nicht im Gefängnis landet."

„Auch wenn er schuldig ist?"

Hermione antwortete nicht.

„Ave?", wiederholte er nachdrücklich.

„Was weiß ich, Malfoy. Ich will, wenn es so ist, mehr darüber wissen warum er es getan hat und besonders...", sie schluckte „...wie er es getan hat?"

„Du bist viel zu empfindlich, Hermione. Aber bitte- ich denk mir was aus wie wir es genau raus kriegen."

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl zu hören wie er ihren Namen aussprach. Eine Besieglung des Waffenstillstandes. Sie nickte und lächelte zögernd, um ihm zu zeigen das sie einverstanden war.

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch Malfoy und sie Bogen um eine Ecke.

„Weasley?", sein Ton wurde kalt. Eisiger als kalt.

Dicht an die Statur von Merlin gedrängt stand Ron und schlang die Arme, um Padma Patil. Beide schreckten aus einander, als Malfoy und Hermione den Gang hinunter eilten.

„Du.", schnarrte Ron und funkelte Draco wütend an, sein Blick fiel auf Hermione und seine Wangen färbten sich deutlich rot.

„Was treibst du mit dem hier draußen?", fuhr er sie an.

„Sie und ich haben heute Abend Dienst.", nahm Draco ihr die Antwort ab.

„Ich hab nicht mir dir Gesprochen, Malfoy."

„Es ist halb 12, Wiesel.", behaarte er und Hermione musste zugeben, dass sie ihm ausgesprochen Dankbar war das er ihr die Antwort ersparte.

„Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, Malfoy."

„Ich auch.", quiekte Padma neben ihm.

„Das gibt euch beiden kein Recht, auf dem Gelände rum zu streunen, solange ihr nicht zur Streife eingeteilt sein.", zitierte Hermione tonlos die Regeln.

„Hermione.", protestierte Ron fassungslos.

„Schulordnung, Wiesel.", korrigierte Draco und grinste ihm süffisant entgegen.

Doch Rons fassungsloser Blick galt immer noch Hermione, die neben Malfoy nickte und die Schultern gleichgültig nach oben zog.

„Sorry, Ron. Aber er hat Recht."

„Siehst du Wiesel? Also verpiss dich. Jeweils fünf Punkte Abzug.",

Rons Kiffer klappte nach unten, seine Ohren flackerten schachlachrot und er ließ Padmas Hand los, um die Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen.

Zornig starrte er Hermione an.

„Was ist bloß los mit dir? Trägst du dir die Schicht jetzt auch noch mit DEM da ein? Du hättest mir bescheid sagen können, ich wär jederzeit mit dir auf Streife gegangen. Das ist so dämlich, Mione. Was macht dieses Arsch bitte das du dich mit ihm abgibst."

Draco blickte bedrohlich zu Ron, barsch zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Verpiss dich, Wiesel? War ich nicht deutlich. Ich zwinge deine kleine Freundin zu gar nichts und jetzt hau ab oder ich zieh Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte ab."

„Ron.", Padma zupfte an seinem Ärmel.

„Lass uns gehen, bevor es Ärger gibt."

Ron bewegte sich nicht. „Wiesel, hör auf deine Freundin. Es ist besser für dich."

„Das zahl ich dir Heim, Dreckskerl.", Padma zog ihn zur Seite und er verschwand mit ihr.

„Mutig, Mutig, Ave.", kommentierte Draco.

Hermione musterte ihn grimmig. „Ich mache keine Ausnahmen was die Regeln an geht, das hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Ahja."

„Lass uns gehen, um 12 endet die Wache und bis dahin sind wir ohne in beim Protrait."

„Inordnung, Ave. Inordnung."

„Ginny, hast du Ron irgendwo gesehen?", stieß Hermione hervor, als sie am Samstagmorgen zum Gryffindortisch kam.

„Morgen.", brummte Ginny halb wach, halb tot.

„Du bist spät dran, sie sind schon unten beim Qudditchfeld. Alle."

Hermione seufzte erleichtert auf und griff nach einem Brötchen. Ginny runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete ihre Freundin kritisch.

„Ihr habt euch nicht schon wieder gestritten, oder?"

„Nein.", erklärte Hermione bestimmt und biss in ihr Brötchen.

„Ron hat lediglich die Schulregeln strapaziert und ist sauer auf mich, weil ich ihm das nicht durchgehen lasse."

„Wobei hast du ihn erwischt? Wie er versucht hat Unikate von Fred und Georges Angebot: Merlins getragene Unterhose; zu verkaufen?"

„Nein.", Hermione verzog das Gesicht. „Er hat es für nötig gehalten mit Padma Patil mitten in der Nacht in einem Korridor herum zu knutschen und ich hab ihn mit Malfoy erwischt. Jetzt bildet er sich wieder sonst was ein...", hastig leerte sie ihren Becher mit Kürbissaft und warfen einen prüfenden Blick.

„Lass uns gehen, Ginny. Ich will nicht wissen was ich von Harry und Ron zu hören bekomme, wenn ich dieses dämliche Qudditchspiel verpasse.", sie erhob sich und Ginny folgte ihr schweigsam.

Es war das kribbeln was Hermione nicht darauf achten ließ was mit Ginny war und in wie weit, sie Hermiones Erklärung geschluckt hatte.

Das ungewohnte und doch vertraute Kribbeln in ihrem Magen das ankündigte das eine Zeitreise kurz bevor stand.

Sie schlang die Arme um den Bauch und drückte ihn ein, um das unruhige Gefühl zu unterdrücken.

Panik stieg in ihr auf. Ein Glück, das Slytherin nicht spielte. Was hätte es für eine Katastrophe gegeben wenn ihr Kapitän mitten im Spiel vom Besen verschwunden wäre, ins nichts? Sie schluckte krampfhaft und kletterte mit Ginny auf die Tribüne der Gryffindors.

Ginny führte sie zu Dean, Seamus, Neville die in der obersten Bank platz genommen hatten. Komplett in rot gekleidet und mit Gryffindor Plakaten ausgestatten begrüßten sie die beiden Mädchen. Hermione ließ sich neben Neville und Seamus nieder. Erleichtert darüber das Seamus, Dean und Ginny sofort eine hitzige Diskussion über Qudditch begannen und sie sich dezent im Hintergrund halten konnte.

Doch das Kribbeln in ihrem Magen wurde stärker, angespannt drückte sie sich gegen die Bank, beide Hände auf den Hals gedrückt.

Nebel stieg ihr in die Augen und sie hörte dumpf den Anpfiff.

Das Kribbeln wurde zu einem Surren in ihren Ohren, zu seinem penetranten, schrillen Surren und das Verlangen sich sofort zu übergeben überkam sie.

War es das wenn sie es verdrängten? War es so grausam, das der Zauber sie zwang unter körperlichen Schmerzen?

Wo war Draco? Verdammt. Ginny´s rotes Haar erschien vor ihren Augen. Blut. Ja, Blutrot.

„Hermione, was ist los mit dir? Ist dir schlecht?", dröhnte Ginny´s Stimme.

Hermione verkrampfte ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und das schreckliche Surren wurde zu einem Stechen das wie wild gegen ihre Schläfe pochte.

Sie hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen, sie roch es wie es gegen ihre Stirn hämmerte und sie drückte die Hände gegen den Kopf, um ihn zusammen zudrücken.

Es schien, als würde ihre Haut jeden Moment reißen und auseinander platzen. Eine Hand griff nach der ihren und zog sie auf.

„Ave, beweg dich. Mir ist was eingefallen, es passiert!", hörte sie Dracos kalte Stimme.

„Lass sie in Ruhe!", verlangte Seamus.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy. Slytherins haben hier nichts zu Suchen."

„Und Todesser es Recht nicht.",

Hermione hörte ein Bündel von Stimmen, sie war nicht mehr fähig sie einem ihrer Freunde zu zuordnen. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, irgendjemand versuchte sie an ihrer Schulter zurück zu zerren.

Es würde jeden Moment geschehen. Sie wusste es. Es würde jeden Moment vor ihren Freunden geschehen.

Panisch schnappte sie nach Luft und riss sich verzweifelt von ihrem Beschützer los. Ihre Schulter brannte wie Feuer. Krampfhaft versuchte sie den Übergang zu unterdrücken, zu verschieben. Sie öffnete die Augen. Alles war verschwommen, sie war nicht fähig klare Umrisse zu erkennen außer Draco.

„Verdammt ich hab es ausgelöst. Komm endlich, Ave. Ich hab keine Zeit es zu erklären."

Er zerrte an ihrem Handgelenk und sie eilte ihm nach so schnell wie ihre Beine es zu ließen folgte sie ihm Weg von der Tribüne. Sie hörte Stimmen Streiten. Er zog sie neben die einzeln hochgezogenen Fanblocke des Turniers in eine Nische.

Sie schwankte und der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf schien gestillt. Die Umrisse der Umgebung wandelten sich und ihre Füße stiegen gegen die Fugen der Veranda von Molieré Cottage.

Schweratmend sang sie in einen der Stühle und schnappte nach der kühlen Herbstluft.

„Das war verdammt knapp, Ave.", stöhnte Malfoy, der sich ihr gegen übernachgelassen.

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher das es nur so extrem war, weil es solange her ist. Das letzte Mal."

„Willst du mir die Schuld geben, Malfoy?", sie erstarrte und blickte ihn wütend an.

„Bin ich dir aus dem Weg gegangen, oder was?", fuhr er sie scharf an.

„Lassen wir das.", sie legte die Hände gegen ihre Kehle und versuchte ruhig zu werden.

„Ah ja."

„Ich will gar nicht wissen was Ginny und..."

„Granger, die kleine Weasley und deine Gryffindor Freunde interessieren mich nicht. Wir hatten einen Pakt."

„Entschuldige, dass ich mein Gedanken freien Lauf gelassen habe."

„Ich hab wahrlich keine Zeit mir deine naiven, unterwürfigen Wortfetzen an zu hören."

„Strapazier die Grenze nicht, Malfoy. Unser Pakt ist sonst gleich ganz tief in Gringotts eingeschlossen."

Draco schnaubte spöttisch auf und verschreckte die Arme lässig hinter dem Kopf.

„Ein Malfoy kennt keine Grenzen, Ave."

„Das ist dein Problem, dann hoffe ich bei Grindelwald für dich, das Gawain Molieré seine Grenzen kennt, denn sonst warten ein paar bezaubernde Tage in Askaban auf dich...und jetzt sag schon was ist dir ein gefallen? Wie hast du es ausgelöst?"

Malfoy schien in zwei Gerissen und nicht zu wissen ob er auf ihre Stichelei kontern sollte oder auf ihre Frage eingehen sollte.

Lässig warf er sein weiß-blondes Haar zur Seite und beugte sich vor, sodass seine er sie mit einem überhebliches Grinsen betrachten konnte.

Hermione lief dunkel rot an.

„Gawain, ich warne dich...treib deine Spielchen mit deinen tollen Slytherin Freunden, ich hab kein Bock dar drauf."

Er lachte hohl auf. „Ave, Gawain hat ein Denkarium. Ich hätte früher drauf kommen können, ich hab es bei unserem letzten...", er stockte „...Aufenthalt hier gesehen. Im Schlafzimmer, in dieser Glasvitrine."

Hermione schrie völlig überrumpelt. „Ein Denkarium..."

„Granger, ein graue Terrine in der..."

„Du brauchst mir nicht erklären was ein Denkarium ist, Malfoy. Danke, ich bin nicht doof."

„Du bist ein...", er wollte Schlammblut sagen, sie wusste es, doch mitten im Satz schien er es sich anderes überlegt zu haben und setzte neu an. „...bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Woher soll ich wissen das du..."

„Schon gut! Wir haben keine Zeit dazu.", sie erhob sich.

„Wir müssen es sehen, bevor wir zurückkehren. Beweg dich.", schnarrte sie und äffte seinen kalten gebieterischen Ton unüberhörbar nach.

„Sehr amüsant, Granger. Wirklich.", höhnte er.

Gawains Denkarium thronte auf einem grünen Samtkissen, die Vitrine war ordentlich verschlossen und kein Anzeichen von Dreck oder Staub ließ sich auf der polierten Scheibe finden. Draco öffnete die Glastür, er hörte wie Hermione erleichtert aufatmete offenbar hatte sie befürchtet sie würden nicht ohne einen Zauber an Gawains Denkarium kommen.

Vorsichtig griff er nach der Schale.

„Wir haben kein verdammt Zauberstab.", merkte Hermione an und ihre Augen huschten Zweifelnd zu sein.

Er zögerte, dann erwiderte er ihren Blick. „Wir tun es ohne. Dann wird es vielleicht schwieriger den richtigen Gedanken zu finden, aber wir haben keine andere Chance.", stellte er hart fest.

„Aber...wenn wir nicht mehr rauskommen..."

„Bei Grindelwald, Granger. Wir sitzen ohne hin hier fest. Wenn sich die Zeit auflöst, dann müssten wir auch da rauskommen. Was macht das schon für einen Unterschied."

„Einen ganz gewaltigen...", begann sie zu wiedersprechen.

Zornig blickte er sie an. Hermione verstummte und er umklammerte ihr Handgelenk so brutal das sich rote Striemen auf ihnen bildeten und tauchte mit dem Gesicht in die silbrige Flüssigkeit. Hermione zögerte das Denkarium fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu Boden und seine Hand die bereits fast ganz in der silbrigen Masse verschwunden war, umklammerte ihr Finger erbarmungslos. Sie holte tief Luft und folgte ihm.

Es wurde dunkel um sie herum und Draco umklammerte ihr Handgelenk immer noch. Es konnte problematisch werden wenn das Schlammblut auf dumme Gedanken kam.

Somit zog er sich mit sich.

Im düsteren Schein einer Kerze konnte er einen Sarg ausmachen. Er wandte sich um und versuchte mehr von dem Raum zu erkennen.

„Wir sind unter Vampiren.", stotterte Granger.

Sie war ungewöhnlich nah an seiner Seite, wäre es nicht dermaßen unlogisch gewesen hätte er gedacht sie hätte Angst.

Angst in einem Raum, indem niemand ihre Anwesenheit wahrnahm und niemand ihr etwas tun konnte. In einer Erinnerung.

„Granger wir sind in Gawains Erinnerung.", spottete er kühl.

„Ich weiß, wie oft den noch, Malfoy. Ich bin nicht dumm. Ob das ihr Sitz ist?"

„Wessen?"

„Bei Merlin, Gawain. Der des Vampir Clans natürlich."

„Was weiß ich."

Beide verstummten. Denn die Tür wurde aufgeschleudert und Gawain trat herein. Es war merkwürdig ihn zu sehen. Dracos Ebenbild.

Doch seine Zähne wirkten spitz und er war blasser. Vielleicht irrte er sich, doch ein blutrot schien seine Augen zu untermalen.

Der Sarg klappte auf und eine große dürre Gestalt stieg heraus. Blass. Die geschmeidigen Gesichtszüge deutlich durch die Zeit gezeichnet. Das rabenschwarze Haar reichte ihm bis zur Schulter. Gawain musste nichts sagen, um Draco klar zu machen das Kai vor ihnen Stand.

Blutjung und außergewöhnlich hübsch. Ein markantes, feminines Kinn prägte sein Gesicht. Die schwarzen leicht gelockten Haare verliehen seiner düsteren und bösen Gestalt ein edlen Ausdruck.

Spitze Eckzähne blitzten über seinen feinen Lippen auf und er trag Gawain mit einer Haltung entgegen. Die nicht mehr mit Arroganz oder Überheblichkeit zu beschreiben war.

„Du verlangtest mich zu sprechen, Kai.", erklang Gawain.

Seine Stimme glich einem Eiszapfen. Er stand ungewöhnlich aufrecht vor seinem Anführer.

Kein Zeichen von Ehrfurcht oder Respekt war in seiner Mimik zu finden. Doch er bebte, sein ganzer Körper erschauerte, nicht sichtbar doch unverkennbar.

Es war eine Art Magie die Draco nicht kannte und auf Grangers verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck schloss er das Selbe.

Kai griff mit seinen langen, blassen Fingern nach einem Weinglas. Bis zum Rand gefüllt mit dunklem Blut.

Er schwang das Glas leicht und roch an der Flüssigkeit, als wolle er den Jahrgang prüfen.

„Sichtlich.", antwortete er.

Draco zuckte zusammen wie konnte eine einzelne Person so viel Autorität in seine Stimme legen? Gawain betrachtete Kai wahrlich abschätzend, was war das? Eine unglaubliche Anspannung wie sie nur unter Vampiren auftreten konnte nahm von Draco besitzt. Er verstärkte den Druck auf Hermiones Handgelenk.

„Worum geht es, Kai?"

„Du begehst einen großen Fehler, mein Freund. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Um mein wohlergehen, alter Freund?", Gawain lachte ein hohles, kaltes Lachen

„Um deinen Hals, Gawain. Wir waren Brüder."

„Es ist mir gleich was ich aufgebe, Kai. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen."

„Die Striga zu ehelichen? Einen Menschen zur Frau zu nehmen. Eine Sterbliche. Es ist Wahnsinn, Gawain. Du ziehst den Zorn der Ältesten auf dich und auf das Weib."

„Sie werden Aveline nicht anhaben können. Ich werde sie mit all meiner Kraft zu schützen wissen."

„Welcher Kraft? Du verlierst jeden Blutstand, jede Ansicht sobald du ihr dein Eheversprechen gibt."

„Doch ich gewinne sie. Ich gewinne Aveline, mein menschliches Leben lang."

„Und wenn sie an die Zweifelt? Bruder, du kennst die Folgen. Es ist nicht so, als könne ich nicht verstehen das du sie begehrst. Sie ist jung, sie ist schön, sie ist lebendig, ihr Blut ist frisch und magisch. Wie lange haben wir kein magisches Blut mehr getrunken? Der sinnlose Pakt mit den Zauberern verwehrt es uns. Ich verstehe das du nach ihr verlangst. Doch es nichts weiter, Bruder! Nimm sie zu deiner Mätresse, deine Geliebten nicht zu der Frau an deiner Seite. Du zerstörst deine Existenz und ihr Leben. Bedenke Gawain, sie ist ein Mensch. Eine Sterbliche."

„Es mir gleich was sie ist und ob Blut in ihr fließt. Ich begehre nicht ihr Blut, nicht ihre Schönheit, nicht ihre Magie, Kai. Ich begehre sie allein. Ihr selbst. Ihr innerstes."

„Du machst einen Fehler, mein Bruder. Ich werde nicht zulassen...du kannst nicht. Du brichst ab, mit den deinen. Mit allen, auch mit mir. Mein Freund. Bedenke was du tust."

Kai verschwamm im Dunkel und die Erinnerung löste sich auf und formte sich neu.

_Hoffe es hat euch gefallen immer nur her mit der Kritik freu mich über jedes Kommi kann ja bloß helf was zu bessern. _

_Bis Bald!_

_Eure Hannah_


	12. Wasting the dawn

_Heey ihr Lieben,_

_Entschuldigt ich hab wircklich ewig gebraucht, aber ich war im Urlaub und hatte vorher BG geschrieb. Mehr kann ich zu meiner Verteidigung nicht sagen außer das neue Chap ist fertig. Es ist nicht das Beste...also ich mochte einige lieber, aber ich hatte zwischen durch voll die Blockade. lach Und dafür ist das nächste schon genau geplant. Hoffe das krieg ich diesmal schneller hin._

_Patricia: Es ist nicht meine erste FF, nur die erste zu dem Paring. Ich schreib sonst nur Rumtreiber FFs und die sind mehr in verschiedenen Foren on als hier. Ich würde es voll verpeiln 400 Seiten hier hochzuladen. Lol_

_Genau Kai ist sowas wie Golak, der Vorstand des Clans und quasi der nja Älteste. Eine Konfrontation mit den Gryfindors gibt's auf jedenfall noch XD Schön das es dir so gut gefällt und riesen Dank für dein Kommi._

_Aikatherine: XD Ron und Hermione...hmm da kommt sicher noch was das hat sich noch nicht erledigt. Du hast da schon richtig beobachtet. _

_Ja...die Zeit ist so mein Problem es wirkt zu selbstständig das er sie berührt und so, oder? Ich geb mir Mühe mehr distanz aufzubauen._

_Schön das dir die Idee gefällt. Dankeschön für dein liebes Kommi._

_Lady1995. Mal sehen wie lange es hell bleibt XD es klärt sich noch einiges auf besonders in Chap 12. _

_Danke für dein Kommi und sorry das es so ewig gedauert hat!_

_lovely-sweetheart: Naja...zuviel werden sie erstmal nicht erfahren gg Aber der Mord klärt sich noch auf und ob Gawain unschuldig ist oder...gg Jedenfalls hätte er ein Motiv. _

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Komplimente und das Kommi._

_ thefish13: Vielen Dank. Gebe mir Mühe das es ab jetzt wieder schneller geht._

_Baroqueen: vielen Dank. Freut mich das dir der Plot und mein Schreibstil gefällt und riesen Dankeschön für das liebe Kommi!!_

_Celina-HP: Sicher?_

**11. Wasting the dawn**

_den Sonnenaufgang verschwenden _

Es war Sommer. Molierè Cottage lag unverändert da. Hermione versuchte so weit wie möglich von Draco weg zu kommen, während sie Gawain in seiner Erinnerung ausmachte. Er saß tief im Schatten einer dunklen Eiche.

Kein Sonnenstrahl berührte seine blasse, markellose Haut.

Hermione trat neben Gawain, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Sie hörte Malfoys verächtlichen Atem dich hinter sich. Doch sie überging ihn vollends.

Gawains bläuliche Halsschlagader pulsierte unregelmäßig dicht unter seine blassen Haut, die jede Ader offenbarte.

Er schien völlig in Gedanken versunken. Den toten Blick aufs Cottage gerichtet, auf die Veranda, wo Aveline in einem weißen, luftig geschnittenem Kleid stand. Ihr braunes Haar ungewöhnlich gezähmt. Sie lächelte glücklich, als sie seinem Blick begegnete.

Völlig zu Hermiones Überraschung hoben sie Gawains leblose Lippen zu einem Grinsen an. Ein ungewöhnlich lebendiger Ausdruck der in Malfoys Gesicht grenzenlos falsch wirkte, trat in Gawains Augen.

Die Erinnerung löste sich auf. Erneut formten sich Gawains Gedanken zu einer Begegnung auf Molieré Cottage. Es war Winter und dicke Schneeflocken hatten das Haus zu geschneit. Gawain saß tief in seinem Sessel am Kamin und lauschte den Geräuschen, er zuckte zusammen als ein lautes Plopp erklang und Aveline in den Flur apparierte. Sie betrat stumm den Raum.

„Du warst bei den Malfoys?", erkundigte Gawain sich in scheinbat beiläufigem Tonfall.

„Ja."

„Sie ist immer noch gegen uns."

„Cateline? Sie fürchtet dich...deine Art."

„Und sie fürchtet, um dich, Ave. Um deinen Stand, um deinen Schutz, um dein wohlergehen, um dein Leben in meiner Gesellschaft, Liebste.", er griff nach ihrer Hand und vergrub sie in den seinen.

„Um deine Menschlichkeit, Ave."

„Ich weiß, ich bin mir all dessen bewusst."

„Ave."

„Nein, Gawain. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und meine, des Lebens und der Gesellschaft überdrüssige, Patentante wird nichts daran ändern. Niemand wird das!"

„Ave, du weißt nicht wie es ist. Du wirst wie eine Ausgestoßene leben. Niemand hat das Recht dich so verächtlich zu behandeln. Hörst du? Niemand."

Er blickte sie eindringlich an, doch Avelines Miene war wie versteinert, ein Ausdruck von Zärtlichkeit lag in ihren Augen. Sie würde ihre Meinung nicht ändern.

Hermione stand so weit entfernt von Draco wie es die Erinnerung zu ließ. Ebenso weit, dass sie noch in Hörweite war.

Irritiert blickte sie auf ihr Ebenbild, es war nicht so das sie Gawain und Aveline nicht mochte, doch Malfoys und ihren eigenen Körper in einer solchen Situation zu sehen löste eine Art Brechreiz in ihr aus und sie spürte das sehnsüchtige Verlangen aus der Erinnerung zu fliehen. Sie trat auf Malfoy zu, doch er wich von ihr weg. Distanzierter den je.

„Lass das Schlammblut.", zischte er wütend. „Du solltest aus Anstand einen zwei Meter abstand zu einem Reinblut halten. Das gehört sich so für Abschaum."

Hermione zögerte. „Wie du meinst."

Er hörte das Beben in ihrer Stimme nichts. „Am besten solltest du dich überhaupt nicht mit einem Schlammblut abgeben. Es täte deiner und meiner Gesundheit wieder."

„Wem sagst du das.", Dracos Miene war unverändert, doch sein Blick galt Aveline.

Wie naiv sie war und Her...Granger mit ihr. Sie hatten keine Ahnung von was Gawain stand, von welchem Ausmaß es war was er sagte.

Lucius hatte Draco genau ein solches Leben ermöglicht. Ein Leben in dem er über allem anderen stand. Geld nie ein Problem war und er in dem mein seine Existenz doch in vollkommener Abgeschiedenheit bemerkte. Er war ein Todesser, auch wenn der dunkle Lord ihn noch nicht ganz in seinem Kreise aufgenommen hatte. Er war ihm untergeben und sein treuer Diener und er würde für ihn töten wie Gawain getötet hatte für Aveline. Oh nein, Granger und Aveline konnten das nicht verstehen. Er hasste Aveline für ihre Entscheidung, denn diese Frau wusste nicht welche Ausmaße all das hatte. Wie konnte man diesen Weg freiwillig wählen? Ausgestoßen aus der Gesellschaft. Abschaum am Rande des Lebens. Freilich seine Eltern und er hatten jegliches Ansehen was man sich durch Geld und Furcht in der Welt erkaufen konnte, doch er kannte die Wahrheit. Er wusste das selbst die engsten, düsteren Freunde seines Vaters keine Ehrlichkeit ihm gegenüber offenbarten. Doch Aveline, nein, Hermione schien nichts davon zu fürchten. Sie schien in ihrer endlosen Naivität nicht mal zu bemerken was sie tat. Das sie sich mit einer anderen Welt vermählte. Nicht nur mit Gawain. Denn sie würde für ewig zwischen ihnen stehen. Niemals mehr eine eigene Welt haben. Sie würde kein Strigoi sein und doch keine volle Striga. Aus einem ihm nicht erkenntlichen Grund stimmt dieses Wissen ihn wirklich aggressiv.

Hermione schürzte die Lippen.

„Ave...", begann er zornig. „Wir müssen das aufhalten!"

„Was?", sie klang unmittelbar schnippisch. „Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht verändert, wir sind an die Zeit gebunden, Malfoy, aber ich verstehe gut das du ihr Glück nicht wünscht. Mich macht die Vorstellung das sie, das ich, jemals so etwas für dich und Gawain getan haben soll auch völlig krank. Wir sollten so rasch wie möglich von hier verschwinden, wenn du das auslösen konntest können wir das auch Rückgängig machen.

Draco stutze. „Ave, wir haben einen Pakt!"

„Einen Pakt, Malfoy? Mit einem Schlammblut? Das scheint gar nicht dein Stil zu sein."

„Du dreckiges, mieses, kleines..."

„Ja?"

„Schlange, hinterhältige miese..."

„Bei Merlin, Malfoy! Die Schlange bist du, Slytherin.", korrigierte sie ihn anmaßend

Er erhob sich und blickte sie an. Seine schlanke boshafte Gestalt erhob sie über sie und knallte sie gegen die Wand. Der Kaminsims vibrierte nicht mal. Wären sie in einer Realität gewesen in der ihre Anwesenheit etwas ausmachte so hätte er das Holz knarren hören. Hermione wimmerte. Ihr Rücken schlug gegen die Holzdiele und sie konnte sich ein schmerzverzerrtes Keuchen nicht verkneifen.

„Lass das, nimm deine Finger von mir.", wütend versuchte sie sich zu während und trat um sich.

„Du bist viel zu schwach, Granger.", zischte er kühl. „Zu schwach dich mir zu wiedersetzen."

„Oh, nein!", sie keuchte wütend. „Wie du dich täuschst, Reinblut."

Das Surren kündigte ihre Rückkehr an. Das Qudditchfeld lag in völliger Dunkelheit. Draco ließ ihre Hand los und Hermione stolperte rasch zurück. Der Aufprall hatte ihn völlig aus seiner üblichen Malfoy Fassung gebracht.

„Wir waren so nahe dran...du wirst das büßen, Granger.", schnarrte er.

Sie hörte seinen kalten Atem in der Finsternis. Seine unnatürliche Blässe spiegelte sich im Mondlicht wieder. Es war als würde Gawains Dämon geifernd an sie heran pirschen.

„Ich hab einen Packt mit dir geschlossen um zu Beweisen das er unschuldig ist um Recht gelten zu lassen. Verdammt, Malfoy! Das ist kein Recht!", schrie sie ihm entgegen.

Hastig stolperte sie zurück. Das Gras war nass und ihre Knie wollten nachgeben und für immer in der tiefen schwarzen Erde versinken, doch sie erlaubte es ihnen nicht. Trotz ihrer Panik überwiegte ihre Neugierde und ließ sie sich immer wieder umdrehen. Vielleicht wollte sie sich auch nur vergewissern das er weit genug von ihr weg war. Denn sie rannte und rannte bis sie schließlich im Schatten des Schlosses nur noch seine silberne Silhouette in der Finsternis erkennen konnte. Atemlos stürmte sie in die Eingangshalle. Die meisten Schüler waren in der großen Halle zum essen versammelt, als Hermione in die große Halle kam und Ginny, Ron und Harry am Tisch sitzen sah wusste sie das es Zeit für eine Moralpredigt war. Selbst Ginnys störrisches Gesicht konnte man nicht falsch deuten.

Sie holte tief Luft und trat auf ihre Freunde zu. Nicht wenige Blicke der anderen Gryffindors maßen sie neugierig. Zwei Erstklässler tuschelten miteinander und Hermione wandte rasch den Kopf ab. Sicher Malfoy hatte alles zerstört. Langsam hatte sie angefangen sich mit dem Gedanken abzufinden das sie und ihn etwas verband, doch nun? Ihr Magen gab ein unguten Gefühl von sich.

„Erkläre.", verlangte Ron ehe sie sich abwenden und davon laufen konnte.

„Du kannst uns vertrauen wir...sind doch Freunde, oder? Die besten Freunde?", fügte Harry hinzu.

Es waren nicht Rons barsche Worte die ihr das Gefühl gaben etwas schlechtes getan zu haben. Nein, es war Harrys Stimme. Diese Enttäuschung. Sie hasste es Menschen zu enttäuschen. Das hatte schon in der Muggelschule angefangen. Ihr Lehrer war menschlich immer so enttäuscht gewesen wenn jemand faul war oder ihn anlog. Nein, Hermione hatte sich vorgenommen niemanden mehr zu enttäuschen, doch sie konnte nicht die Wahrheit sagen.

„Sag uns nicht wieder es ist alles in Ordnung.", fügte Ron bitter hinzu. Er hatte sein Fleisch mit den Kartoffeln nicht einmal angerührt.

„Lasst uns wo anders hingehen.", bat sie leise.

Hermione wusste nicht wie froh sie war das ihre Freunde sie begleiteten, denn als sie in den Korridor trat entdeckte sie Malfoy der das Schlossportal. Ihre Blicke trafen einander nicht, doch sie war sich sicher das diese Begegnung anders verlaufen wäre, wäre sie alleine davon gelaufen. Harry schob sie weiter in eines der leeren Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock. Sie passierten die Treppen und als Ginny leise die Eichentür hinter sich schloss schien die Situation schier aussichtslos.

„Ich...", begann sie nicht wirklich sicher was sie ihren Freunden erzählen sollte, denn die Wahrheit ging sie nichts an.

„Ja?"

„Ron.", fuhr Ginny ihn unwirsch an. „Sie will es uns erzählen also halt endlich deine Klappe du Idiot."

Ron verstummte als hätte seine Schwester ihm eine Rippen in die Seite gestoßen. Er war knall rot und Harry neben ihm ließ sich seufzend auf einem der Stühle nieder. Die Diele knarrte verheißungsvoll unter jedem seiner Schritte. Am liebsten wäre sie davon gerannt und hätte sich verkrochen, in der Einsamkeit. Hermione kam sich vor wie die Angeklagte in einem Mordfall. Sie schluckte. So wie Gawain sich im Dezember fühlen musste. Malfoy...

„Ron, Ginny und ich haben uns gefragt was mit dir los ist seit du Schülersprecherin bist. Du warst nicht auf dem Qudditchfeld, nicht bei der Party, nicht auf dem Gelände...", Harry hob die Karte des Rumtreibers hoch als wolle er ihr beweisen das sie nicht lügen konnte „...Hermione, was ist los mir dir?"

„Oh Harry.", seufzte sie leise. „Ich...oh bei Merlin. Ich kann es euch nicht sagen, bitte...vertraut mir dieses Mal. Gebt mir zwei Wochen nur zwei Wochen um das alles zu klären."

„Siehst du!", entrüstete sich Ron.

„Ron...Harry bitte. Ich schwöre euch das ich das sich dann alles aufklärt."

„Nein, ich will wissen was du mit Malfoy zu tun hast.", fuhr Ron sie an.

Harry maß sie mit einem langen Blick. Ginny legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und verstärkte den Druck in ihrem Griff, während Ron mit seinen Protesten fort fuhr und in diverse Beschimpfungen über Draco Malfoy überging.

Hermione formte die Lippe zu einem stummen „Bitte"

Schließlich nickte Harry.

„Draco, verflucht wo warst du?"

Zabini eilte ihm die schweren Steinstiegen die in den Kerker führten entgegen. Er wirkte erschöpft und seine Hand glitt immer wieder nervös auf seinen linken Unterarm. Draco wusste das sich dort sein dunkles Mal befand. Der Totenschädel des Zunge eine Schlange war. Das Symbol Lord Voldemorts.

„Unterwegs.", antwortete er desinteressiert.

„Verflucht, Draco treib deine Spielchen mit Granger ein andermal", er fuhr sich anzüglich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und es war mehr als deutlich was er dachte „du hast eine Nachricht erhalten von ihm! Dein Vater wird dich beurlauben. Vielleicht wird es endlich Zeit das er dich aufnimmt."

Die Erregung über diese freudige Nachricht stand Blaise ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. Draco schien diese kollegiale Geste merkwürdig unwirklich, wenn man bedachte das es um einen Pakt mit ihm galt. Mit dem Tod persönlich jenem Mann der die Grenze zwischen Tot und Leben öfter denn je überschritten hatte.

„Gleich morgen früh sollst du fahren, pack das nötigste zusammen, Alter. Das wird dein Wochenende!", redete Blaise auf ihn ein.

Doch der euphorische Emotionsschwall den Draco bei sich selbst erwartete blieb aus. Er nickte und ein rauschen in seinem Ohr erinnerte ihn an Aveline. Immer und immer wieder hörte er das Echo ihrer Worte. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen."

Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte seine Entscheidung ein Diener des dunklen Lords zu werden schon vor langer Zeit getroffen. Die Zweifel taten nichts zu Sache. Sein Weg war geebnet und er würde nicht über einen Kiesel stürzen und eine andere Richtung einschlagen.  
Er nickte knapp.

„Hast du den Brief, Blaise?"

„Warte."

Sein Freund griff grinsend in seine Umhangtasche und zog einen grauen Umschlag heraus. Das raue Papier war mit einem dunklen Siegel verschlossen. Draco kannte den Aufdruck. Er nahm den Brief grob nickend entgegen. Seine Finger streiften kurz die Flankierung und Vorsicht tastete er das Wachsiegel ab. Blaises Blick zu Folge hoffte er sehr begierig darauf zu erfahren was man Draco mitteilte, doch mit einer bestimmten Geste steckte er den Brief ein und wandte seinem Freund den Rücken zu.

„Wir sehen uns."

„Ey, Draco?"

„Was?", er klang ruppig und Zabini erstarrte

„Wie war´s mit dem Schlammblut?", spottete er „Hast du ihr eingeheizt?"

„Bei Grindelwald, Zabini was denkst du von mir.", zischte Draco zynisch und wandte sich angewidert ab.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet Hermione in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen und seine Vorahnung bestätigte sich. Der Raum war völlig leer. Nur der schwankende Strigoi drängte sich von einem Gemälde in das Nächste.

Sein einst so volumiges schwarzes Haar fiel im eleganzlos in die Augen. Sein Weinglas war angerissen und er Hickste immer wieder laut auf, doch den Strigoi schien nichts davon zu stören.

„Du haust ab, Junge?", lallte er und schlug den Kopf gegen den Bilderrahmen.

Draco antwortete nicht.

„Solltest ihr bescheid sagen.", fuhr der Strigoi unbeirrt fort.

„Macht sich nicht gut eine Lady sitzen zu lassen. Glaub mir, Kleiner, ich kenne mich da bestens aus. Sie sind eitel diese Frauen und empfindlich."

Er hickste und prostete einer imaginären Dame zu. Mit einer umschweifenden Handbewegung beugte er sich hinunter und deutete einen Handkuss ein. Sein verwegenes Grinsen war nicht falsch zu deuten.

„Glaub mir sie können grausam sein."

„Ich bin niemandem verpflichtet, Vampir."

Der Strigoi blieb stirnrunzelnd stehen. Seine Eckzähne blitzten verlockend auf.

„Ach nein? Nichts und niemandem? Du warst einst ein Vampir wie ich."

Draco verharrte. Es war ihm bewusst das der Strigoi und seine Fee etwas mit ihren Versionen zu tun hatten. Der Fluch war nicht unmittelbar ausgelöst wurden, doch der Vampir wusste mehr über Gawain als Draco selbst. Er spürte es. Der Strigoi kannte Gawains Geschichte. Sein Ende.

Er lachte kalt auf, sich selbst offenbar bewusst das er eine Wunde stelle gefunden hatte beschloss er weiter drauf rumzuhacken.

„Du weißt wie es ist Kehlen zu reißen. Leben auszusaugen. Erinnerst du dich an den berauschenden Geschmack von Blut, mein Freund?"

Draco zuckte zusammen. Ein Kribbeln fuhr durch seine Eingeweide wie ein plötzlicher Stromschlag.

„Ja, du erinnerst dich. An die metallische Süße, an das Gefühl dein Herz bestimme die Zeit der Welt. Weißt du noch wie es ist durch andere Augen zusehen? Farben zu sehen und den Geschmack des Lebens an deinem Gaumen zu spüren? Die Welt durch den Tod zu sehen? Jeden Luftzug zu spüren, jeden Schritt zu hören, jede Emotion zu spüren? Durch eine Menge Sterblicher zu schreiten und in ihr Innerstes zu sehen?"

„Nein, ich bin ein Zauberer. Keine Ausgeburt der Finsternis."

„Du weißt es doch. Du weißt besser was war."

_Hoffe es gefällt euch,_

_Loves Striga_


	13. Don t turn your back

_**Hey, **_

_**Ich muss mich entschuldigen, habe mir echt Ewig Zeit gelassen, Schulstress und so...dabei musste ich bloß noch abtippen. **_

_**Ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem Wartezeit noch weiter, ich versuche wieder auf ein Chap wöchentlich zu kommen.**_

_**Danke euch allen für die lieben Kommis.**_

_**Hoffe es gefällt euch.**_

_**LG**_

_**H. **_

**Don´t turn your back?**

Es war früher Morgen als Draco das Manor erreichte. Leichter Nebel versperrte ihm den Blick auf die Ländereien, während er das Eingangstor passierte. Die großen Messinggitter spiegelten sich im Morgentau und Draco senkte den Kopf, denn die Strahlen der aufgehende Sonne blendeten ihn.

Er hatte Muggelverkehrsmittel benutzt wie ein dreckiger Nichtmagier. Es hatte länger gedauert und schenkte ihm Zeit. Denn die Vorstellung Lucius in die Augen zusehen, auch wenn es nur jener kurze abschätzende Blick war mit dem er seinen Sohn immer empfing, war unvorstellbar fremd.

Lucius reinblütiger Sohn konnte sich nicht von einem Untoten beschwatzen lassen.

„Es ist bloß ein Wochenende...wegen Familienangelegenheiten", hatte er dem Strigoi gesagt und sich angewandt.

Warum hätte er sich auch von Granger verabschieden sollen? Sie waren ja nicht befreundet oder so was. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge bei dieser Vorstellung. Granger war er Nichts schuldig.

Weder Rechenschaft noch eine Entschuldigung.

Schließlich konnte er Nichts dafür ausgerechnet mit ihr diesem Fluch unterlegen zu sein. Im ganzen hätte es schlimmer kommen können, überlegte er. Immerhin war es nicht das Weasley-Mädchen.

Granger war wenigstens intelligent. Wiesels Schwester hingegen war wahrscheinlich engstirnig, stur und hirnlos wie er selbst und doch war es der Horror. Granger und er. Das Potter-Schlammblut. Eine Gryffindor...hatte es nicht gereicht, dass er sich mit ihr die Räume und den Schulsprecherposten teilen müssen. Nein das Schicksaal hasste ihn.

Er stieg die Marmorstiegen hinauf und durchquerte eine Alle aus riesigen Eichen. Die Baumkronen flochten ihre Äste zu einem weiten Netz und bildeten ein Dach aus tiefen grün.

Draco entspannte sich als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er im Schatten wandelte. Er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für die Finsternis gehabt. Schönheit und Extravagance war in der Dunkelheit viel schlichter zu erkennen.

Was half da schon die Sonne und das brennende Licht der Menschen?

Die Blätter raschelten unruhig im Herbstwind. Bald, dachte er, ja bald würden sie an Farbe verlieren, zu Boden fallen und verwelken. Kalt und trostlos wie er sich auf Malfoy Manor oft gefühlt hatte.

Der Winter würde kommen und mit ihm Gawains Verhandlung.

Draco blieb stehen und ließ den Blick durch den verschwommenen Morgennebel hinauf zu dem Herrenhaus gleiten. Sein Zuhause?

Er sah es mit komplett anderen Augen. Langsam und Schritt für Schritt stieg er die letzten Stufen hinauf. Seine Mutter erwartete ihn bereits. Ihre Wangen waren freudig errötet.

„Endlich!", begrüßte sie ihn. „Noch vor Zabini!"

Draco wandte sich resignierend ab. Natürlich sie sprach davon, dass man ihm gewährt hatte das Mal zu empfangen. Er musste es tun. Er musste es geschehen lassen. Solange hatte er darauf gewartet.

Es gehofft. Granger würde ihn nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Dazu war sie nicht fähig.

„Mutter."

Seine Begrüßung war kalt und gleichgültig. Narzissa bemerkte es nicht oder zumindest schenkte sie dem keine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie war ganz und gar seines Vater Geschöpf.

Sie ordnete sich ihm unter und folgte seinen Anweisungen. Narzissa würde sich ihm nie wiedersetzen. Er musste es tun, um sie vor seinem Zorn zu schützen. Sie würde ihm nicht helfen können, denn sie selbst war Lucius in den Kreis des dunklen Lords gefolgt. Innerlich ohrfeigte er sich.

Wie konnte er nur an so etwas denken? Wie konnte er auch noch in Erwägung ziehen, dass er fliehen würde. Dies war der Tag auf den sein Vater sein Leben lang gewartet hatte.

Er folgte seiner Mutter ins Haus. Es war poliert und dekorierte, die Hauselfen mussten Wochen lang geschuftet haben. Grangers empörte Stimme kam ins Gedächtnis wie sie vehement die Hauselfen verteidigte. Die Erinnerung an ihr entsetztes Gesicht als sie bemerkte hatte das auch Aveline und Gawain wie alle reichen reinblütigen Familien Hauselfen hatten ließ ihn unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

Das Lächeln wich ihm als er in den Salon trat. Sein Vater stand an der Fensterfront und blickte hinaus auf ihre Ländereien. Er wandte sich nicht einmal um als sein Erbe herein kam.

Draco war Dankbar dafür. Jede Sekunde die er seinem Blick entging war wertvoll. Angespannt versuchte er den Gedanken an das Schlammblut zu verdrängen. Sie hatte Nichts in seinem Kopf verloren. Eigentlich hatte sie Nichts in seinem Leben zu suchen.

Lucius Stimme riss ihn aus der Fassung.

„Du bist spät, Sohn.", begrüßte er ihn. „Es wird hier statt finden.", fuhr er ohne umschweife fort.

„Auf unserem Anwesen."

Er wandte sich um und sein Blick traf Draco...

*******

Hermione packte geistesabwesend ihre Bücher zusammen. Die ganze Freistunde hatte sie am hintersten Tisch in der Bibliothek gearbeitet, aber sie hatte Schwierigkeiten auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zufassen.

Draco war nicht beim Frühstück gewesen und in Arikmantik und Alte Runen hatte er auch gefehlt. Eine irrsinnige Sekunde lang hatte sie geglaubt, er wäre alleine zurück gegangen bevor sie sich ernsthaft daran erinnert hatte, dass es nur gemeinsam passieren konnte.

Dann war sie am Krankenflügel vorbei gekommen und hatte sich mit Madam Pomfrey unter einem Vorwand unterhalten, doch auch im Krankenflügel war Malfoy nicht gewesen.

Sie wusste nicht warum es sie nachdem gestrigen Tag scherte wo er war, doch seine Abwesenheit beunruhigte sie körperlich.

Als sie sich auf den Weg zu Eingangshalle machte um das Mittagessen, in alter Normalität mit Harry, Ron und Ginny zugenießen, stieß sie mit Zabini zusammen.

Ihre Tasche riss zum tausensten Mal und ihr entführ ein ziemlich unwirscher Fluch.

„Aber hallo, Granger." Er grinste sie forsch an.

Mit Sicherheit wusste Zabini wo Malfoy sich rum trieb. Nachdem was er gestern getan hatte sollte es Hermione nicht interessieren. „Benutz deinen Verstand!", ermahnte sie sich gedanklich und befühlte wie zu Bestätigung die Beule an ihrem Hinterkopf.

Malfoy´s Aggressivität am Vortag hatte Spuren hinter lassen.

„Hast du dir was getan, Miss Oberschlau?", erkundigte sich Zabini feixend.

„Geht dich Das was an?", keifte Hermione bitter und bückte sich um die Tasche zusammen zu zaubern.

„Immer langsam, Granger.", lachte er und betrachtete sie belustigt.

Innerlich stöhnte sie auf und stopfte ruppig ihre Pergamentrollen zurück in die Tasche. Warum verschwand Zabini denn nicht endlich?

Diese Slytherins machten Nichts als Probleme. Der Gedanke versetzte ihr einen Stich.

Zornig wandte sie sich Zabini zu.

„Hat dir Malfoy seine Gorillas nicht ausgeliehen?" Zabinis Augen blitzten aufmerksam auf.

„Oh, seid ihr noch beim Nachnahmen?", fragte er verwundert.

Hermione schloss ihre Tasche und streifte sie über die Schulter. „Woher...wie meinst du das?"

Er lachte und sein zweideutiges Grinsen ließ sie verstehen. „Sei nicht so prüde, Granger."

„Achso du glaubst an all diese lächerlichen Gerüchte.", erleichtert trat Hermione an dem verdatterten Slytherin vorbei. „Schönen Tag noch!", sie stieg voller Genugtuung die Treppe hinunter.

Zabini jedoch fand seine Fassung rasch wider. „Hat er es dir gesagt?"

„Was gesagt?"

Sie blieb stehen, während die Sechstklässler, die in einem Raum im ersten Stock Unterricht gehabt haben mussten, an ihr vorbei zum Mittagsessen schlenderten.

Er wusste wo Malfoy war. Er wusste es. Natürlich wusste er es. Er war Malfoys bester Freund.

„Du weißt es also nicht.", höhnte Zabini.

Natürlich wusste sie Nichts. Malfoy meldete sich schließlich nicht bei ihr ab. Bei einem Schlammblut.

Zabini trat auf sie zu und neigte sich vor.

„Er empfängt das Mal, kleines Schlammblut. Heute Nacht.", zischte er und ließ eine verstörte Hermione zurück.

Malfoy würde sich also endgültig der dunklen Seite zuwenden. Ein erster Impuls sagte ihre Dumbledore, geh zu Dumbledore, doch sie würde Gawain mit Malfoy schonungslos ausliefern.

Das konnte sie nicht. Verzweifelt lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und stützte sich an einer der Rüstungen ab.

Sie saß hier rum und würde nicht verhindern können was er seinem Leben an tat. Der grüne Totenkopf dessen Zunge eine Schlange ersetzte trat vor ihr geistiges Auge.

Dieser Pakt war unwiderruflich, unbrechbar, man besiegelte ihn für die Ewigkeit bis in den Tod. Sie wünschte, sie hätte ihr Versprechen gehalten und ihm ihre Hilfe nicht wider verweigert.

Egal wie „schwierig" er war.

Es waren Avelines Sehnsüchte, die ihr bewusst machten, dass sie untätig dasitzen musste, während Malfoy dort das tat wofür er sein ganzes Leben erzogen wurde. Er wurde zum Todesser.

Er verhielt sich wie Draco Malfoy es tun sollte, aber Hermione? Sie selbst ließ ihr ICH zurück. Ihr Leben, ihre Träume, ihre Einstellungen einfach alles. Sie war gedanklich bei Gawain und dadurch bei ihrem Erzfeind.

„Wo warst du denn so ewig.", begrüßte Ron sie etwas barsch am Gryffindortisch.

Stirnrunzelnd musterte er sie und pausierte sogar mit dem Essen. Sie musste Nichts sagen um zu wissen woran er dachte.

„Ich habe gearbeitet. Professor Sinnistra möchte uns nächste Woche mündlich prüfen und ich muss mich auf unsere UTZ-Vornoten konzentrieren.", erklärte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Oh.", sagte Ron nur und wandte sich hochkonzentriert seiner Nougatcreme zu.

Hermione war jeder Appetit vergangen. Selbst als Harry und Ginny zum Tisch kamen brachte sie keinen Bissen herunter. Ron schieb ihr unaufmerksam den Nudelauflauf zu.

„Musst du probieren, war echt köstlich.", schmatzte er den Mund voller Nougat.

„Wahrscheinlich stundenlange Arbeit der Hauselfen.", protestierte Hermione tonlos.

Ihr war kalt und es viel ihr unglaublich schwer den Blick zum Slytherintisch in Rons Gegenwart zu meiden. Sie wusste das Malfoy nicht da war und doch war es als wolle sie sich selbst davon überzeugen um ihr Wissen immer wieder zu bestätigen. Er würde Todesser werde.

Wahrscheinlich amüsierte er sich gerade jetzt mit seinem Vater und denn anderen Mördern beim Tee oder er war schon auf dem Weg zu...Lord Voldemort.

Ron stöhnte auf ihr Kommentar genervt auf.

„Mensch, Hermione! Das Thema könntest du tatsächlich Mal begraben..."

„Achja? Aber diese Sklavenarbeit ist ein bleibender Zustand.", fuhr sie ihn an und schob den Auflauf von sich an.

Ginny nahm sich einen Nachschlag und verkniff sich eine Bemerkung. Angestrengt biss sie auf den Nudeln herum und blickte von Ron zu Hermione. Schließlich versetzte sie Harry einen eindeutigen Fußtritt. Der räusperte sich.

„Was haben wir eigentlich nach dem Essen?", mischte er sich holprig ein.

Und gab es auf in seiner Tasche nachdem Stundenplan zu suchen, denn seine sämtlichen Bücher lagen bereits auf der Bank neben ihm, doch in dem Durcheinander von Pergamentfetzen, Tintengläsern und Federn konnte man bestimmt keine Ordnung halten.

„Kräuterkunde.", antwortete Hermione prompt. Ron verdrehte die Augen.

„Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?", fuhr Hermione Ron gereizt an.

„Wir sind keine drei Wochen hier und du kennst alle Kurstermine und den Stoff des kompletten Lehrplans auswendig."

Ihre Augen verdüsterten sich. „Wo ist eigentlich Padma? Hast du nicht Lust ein bisschen mit ihr durch die Schule zu knutschen?"

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft und prustete los, während Ginny ihm grinsend auf den Rücken schlug.

„Wie kommst du jetzt bitte wieder auf den Scheiß?" Zornig schob sie ihr buschiges Haar hinter Ohr und griff nach ihrer Tasche.

„Wenn ich alles falsch mache, Ronald Weasley, warum bist du dann eigentlich mit mir befreundet?" Sie stand auf und riss die Tasche gewaltsam hoch. „Harry, kommst du mit zu Kräuterkunde?"

Harry warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Ron und dann zu Ginny. „Ähm...ich...", stammelte er.

Hermione seufzte als Harry erneut ansetzte. „Schon gut! Ich habe verstanden." Sie erhob sich und stampfte davon.

Auf den Ländereien herrschte ein lauer Wind und Hermione froh bitterlich. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl das kein Feuer und kein Umhang fähig waren sie aufzuheitern. Der Bäume am See hatten die ersten Grünen Blätter bereits verloren und das Wasser wirkte so kühl und ungemütlich das kein Schüler mehr darin schwimmen wollte. Aber Hermione war all das gleichgültig.

Sie bemerkte Hagrids Schatten nicht als sie den Waldrand erreichte.

„Na nu...!", brummte der Halbriese. „Was machst du denn hier draußen so ganz allein?"

Hermione warf einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr. „Kräuterkunde.", erklärte sie.

„Da biste aber sehr früh. Ist doch Mittagspause.", antwortete Hagrid und seine tiefen schwarzen Augen musterten sie.

„Ihr habt euch doch nicht etwa wieder gestritten? Ron, Harry und du, oder? Du wirkst so wie früher."

Hermione zögerte ehe sie die Lüge unvermittelt aussprach. „Nein, es ist alles wie immer." Hagrid würde sie auch nicht verstehen. Nicht bei Malfoy...und ganz ehrlich sein war unmöglich.

Sie hatte das Gefühl damit etwas preis zu geben was niemanden etwas anging. Niemanden außer Malfoy und ihr. Niemanden außer Gawain und Aveline.

*******

Draco trat ins Dickicht der Bäume. Tante Bella war zum „Tee" gekommen, um inoffiziell bereits zu feiern, doch Draco war ihren wahnsinnigen, hysterischen Bemerkungen entkommen, in dem er behauptet hatte er brauche etwas frische Luft um die fröhliche Aufregung zu bändigen.

Es war windig auf dem Grundstück und trotzdem hatte Draco es vorgezogen sich in den Schatten des Waldes zurück zuziehen.

Heute Nacht würde er hier das Mal empfangen. Tief im Wald auf Chainglade, dem Ort an dem damals sein Vater das Mal bekommen hatte.

Vor über vierzig Jahren als er einer der ersten Anhänger des dunklen Lords war und jene Zusammenkunft im kleinsten Kreise stattfand.

So musste sich Gawain vor seiner Verhandlung gefühlt haben. Es war etwas Endgültiges und es würde den Wert seines Lebens reduzieren. Sie würden seine Seele in Ketten legen.

Ein Leben lang würde er ein Sklave sein. Zabini und er warteten seit Jahren begierig darauf, doch jetzt wo es so nah schien? Jetzt verging jede Sekunde unendlich schnell. Jeder Atemzug schien wertvoll.

Vielleicht sollte er ihr schreiben.

Schließlich war es die letzte Gelegenheit. Denn heute Nacht würde er geloben ihres Gleichen quälen und töten zu wollen. Aber galt den Granger überhaupt als volles Schlammblut? Wo sie und Avelines Seele doch eins waren? Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Was für ein hirnloser Gedanke. Wer würde das gelten lassen? Der dunkle Lord sicher nicht und auch Granger würde ihm mehr Hass als je zu vor entgegen bringen.

Was scherte ihn es überhaupt wenn sie ihn hasste? Tat er nicht das gleiche?  
Kein Vogelzwitscher war zu hören in der tiefe des Waldes, nicht der kleinste Laut eines Tieres, nicht einmal ein Blätterrascheln.

Draco wusste das sie sein Nahen spürten. Schon Stunden zu vor und sie hatten Angst. Angst vor der Schlange und Angst vor ihm selbst.

Wie es auch Lucius hatte. Eine demütige Angst, die er vor Draco als Loyalität und Respekt bezeichnen würde, aber Draco wusste es besser. Er roch seine Angst in der Dunkelheit. Spürte seine Furcht.

Der Weg des Waldes wurde schmaler, doch Draco schlug sich tiefer in den Welt. Er wollte Weg von seiner Familie. So weit Weg wie es das Grundstück erlaubte. Wenigstens für den Moment wollte er alleine sein.

In der Zauberergesellschaft war er Lucius Sohn. Seine Erbe. Ein Malfoy. Doch in Wahrheit war er nur sein Schatten. Der ihm widerstandslos folgte und ihn mit der Finsternis verband.

Würde es ihm genügen ein Leben lang Lucius Schatten zu sein? Lucius´s Ideale zu leben und fortzuführen? Bloß weil sein Vater und die Tatsache das er ein Malfoy war verlangte.

Ich wusste, dass er es tun würde, doch der Gedanke an die Alternative hatte

Der Strigoi hatte Recht.

Er stieß mit dem Fuß gegen irgendwas festen im Gebüsch und blieb stehen um sich gedankenverloren zu orientieren. Der Boden war überwuchert von Gras und Efeu und nirgendwo war etwas hartes außer der normalen Erde zusehen. Draco bückte sich und riss das Gestrüpp von der Stelle gegen die er Gestoßen war. Die Dornen irgendeines Unkrautes gruben sich in seine Hände, doch er befreite die Stelle von jeglichen Ästen.

Unter den Pflanzen lag tief in der weichen Erde eine Marmorplatte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte den brauchbarsten Spruch denn er aus Kräuterkunde gegen wucherndes Unkraut im Kopf hatte. Die Efeuranken wurden schmaler und lösten sich Stück für Stück in Luft auf und auch die stachligen Äste verschwanden. Draco zögerte. Es war ein Grabstein unruhig rieb er den Dreck von der Platte. Dracos Blick viel auf die Inschrift. Ihm stockte der Atem

_Gawain Molíere_

_Was nicht sein soll,_

_soll nicht sein, _

_wenn das Leben nicht genug ist, _

_begegnen unsere Seelen einander._

_Liebe schafft vieles._

Dann las er das Todesdatum...

Still after being in the dark


	14. To be close in the darkness

______________________________________________________________

Heey,

ich werde schneller. Xd

Aikatherine: Schön das es dir gefallen hat, irgendwie nimmt meine Symbol die den Szenenwechsel anzeigen sollten nicht an.

Ich probiers mit was anderem.

Ja...der cliffhanger bleibt vorerst. *gg*

Danke fürs kommi.

**To be close in the darkness**

Hermione hatte sich am frühen Abend von den anderen verabschiedet mit der Ausrede sie hätte vergessen ihren Aufsatz für Professor Binns zu überarbeiten.

In Wahrheit hatte sie sämtliche Recherche über den Invasionsversuch der Kobolde von 1497 schon vor Tagen erledigt und den zwei Pergamentrollenaufsatz bereits ins reine geschrieben.

Doch der Nachmittagsunterricht, Kräuterkunde, hatte gefühlte Monate gedauert. Ron hatte verkündet, dass Hermione ihm für den Rest des Tages die Sprache verschlagen hatte, bloß weil sie eine Frage von Professor Sprout falsch beantwortet hatte.

Hermione hatte sich wirklich zusammengerissen um Ron nicht anzuschreien, doch sie wollte ihr Glück nicht auf eine zu harte Probe stellen.

Schließlich akzeptierte Ron widerwillig ihr Bitte vom Vortag und auch den Streit am Mittagstisch hatte er vollkommen ignoriert. Außerdem redete er mit ihr.

Das alles war offenbar fast zu viel verlangt.

Hermione war froh das keiner einen erneuten Streit angefangen hatte, aber sie wollte alleine sein.

Die Schülersprecherräume waren leer und trostlos. Der Kamin flackerte unentwegt und das prasselnde Feuer verschlang einen Holzscheit nachdem anderen.

Erleichtert hatte Hermione bemerkte das die Fee verschwunden war und der Strigoi in dem Gemälde wieder einmal zu viel gesoffen hatte und in dem Gemälde vor sich hin döste.

Sie rechnete nicht damit, dass er sie besuchte, als sie sich auf dem Sofa nieder ließ. Sie griff nach einem Buch nachdem anderen, doch sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und sie hab sie das Lesen rasch auf.

„So deprimiert, meine kleine Striga?", hickste eine Stimme an der Wand.

Die Damen in dem großen Gemälde waren ausgeflogen und der Vampir hockte lässig auf dem roten Diwan wie üblich einen Krug in der Hand.

Hermione antwortete nicht.

„Ist es nicht Samstagnacht?"

„Na und?"

„Ich dachte, dass wäre jene Nacht in der ihr Sterblichen trinkt, feiert und in die tiefsten Abgründe fallt?"

„Hast du Schundromane gelesen?"

Der Strigoi unterdrückte seinen Schluckauf und knallte mit dem Krug gegen den Rahmen, ehe er sich taumelnd zurück fallen ließ und in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Was immer er da andauernd trank, es machte ihn wahnsinnig, stellte Hermione stöhnend nach. Ein besoffenes Gemälde auf dem Hals zu haben war tatsächlich das Letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Der Strigoi zog die Beine auf den Diwan und stellte vorsichtig den Krug auf einem Schoßpult ab.

„Ein paar.", gestand er. „Schließlich hatte ich fünfzig Jahre Zeit."

„Fünfzig Jahre?", Hermione erstarrte.

„Natürlich...", der Strigoi hickste „ihr habt euch doch die Zeit gelassen und jetzt...habe ich die Chance meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen."

„Was weißt du über Gawains Leben?", fragte sie stockend.

Der Strigoi schwankte zur Seite. Amüsiert betrachtete er ihr aufgeregtes Gesicht und reckte sein markantes Kinn empor.

Was immer er über den Fluch wusste, dachte Hermione, durfte er normal nicht preisgeben. Doch er war nicht bei vollem Verstand.

Vielleicht würde sie nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben ihn auszuhorchen. Sie musste sie nutzen. Jetzt wo die Fee nicht da war und ihn zum Schweigen brachte.

„Oh, Darling. Ich weiß nichts über sein sterbliches Leben, aber ich entsinne mich viel über seinen Tod zu wissen."

„Sein untotes Leben oder seinen Tod selbst?", griff Hermione zögernd seine Worte auf.

Der Strigoi grinste verwegen und griff nach seinem Krug. Er musste ihn mit beiden Händen festhalten um die rote Flüssigkeit nicht überschwappen zu lassen.

Hermione wartete bis er den Krug zu hälfte gelehrt hatte.

Die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit benetzte seine blassen Lippen und Hermione wurde klar worum es sich handelte. Sie verkniff sich ein würgen, als der Strigoi das Blut von seinen Lippen leckte.

„Über Beides, meine Liebe.", prostete er ihr zu.

„Und was?"

„Du bist schlecht informiert, liebste Striga.", warf er ihr torkelnd vor.

Hermione verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. Das hatte ihr noch nie jemand vorgeworfen. Nicht einmal Ron in seinen taktlosesten Phasen.

Sie hatte die Bibliothek nach Büchern über Wiedergeburt durchforschtet, hatte jegliche historische Bücher über Vampirismus im 20. Jahrhundert durch gelesen und diese dahergelaufene Zeichnung eines besoffenen Vampires unterstellte ihr sie hätte sich nicht informiert. Nein! Das konnte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Sein Name taucht in Vampirismus der Neuzeit nicht einmal auf, ebenso wird er in keiner Strafakte der 40er Jahre erwähnt und desweiteren habe ich weder sein Geburts- noch sein Todesdatum gefunden. Ebenso gibt es kaum Informationen über Aveline. Schließlich kenne ich ihren Mädchennamen nicht und zu den schriftlich festgehaltenen Daten und Fakten über Cateline Malfoys Leben habe ich keinen zu gang..."

Hermione stockte. Malfoy war auf dem Anwesen seiner Familie. Er hatte Zugang zu den Familienrecherchen und zu allen Fakten, die sie über Catelines Leben preis gaben. Er würde wieder nach Hogwarts kommen ohne etwas darüber zu wissen.

Dabei war es so greifbar nahe.

Oder...war er vielleicht nur gegangen um etwas herauszufinden?

Hatte sie Zabini angelogen? Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Es war eine naive unwirkliche Hoffnung und sie machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Malfoy tat was er tun sollte und es ging sie gar nichts an. Aber was wenn sie ihm schreiben würde und ihn darauf aufmerksam machen würde nach Catelines Unterlagen zu suchen.

Hermione seufzte. Das wäre ein toller Brief:

„_Hallo, Malfoy. Ich hoffe du hast eine schöne Nacht mit den Todessern und das Mal auf deinem Arm schmerzt nicht all zu sehr, obwohl du es eigentlich verdient hättest, weil du ein hirnloser Idiot bist. Aber kommen wir zur Sache, könntest du die Unterlagen über deine Ururgroßmutter mitbringen? Nein, ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Ich hasse dich. Aber ich hab dir schließlich ein Versprechen gegeben und das sollte ich wohl halten. Nein, ich hab kein Mitleid mit dir, Malfoy. Also wir sehen uns dann Montagmorgen in Zaubereigeschichte. Ja, mir graut es auch schon davor dich sehen zu müssen. Granger"_

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Das war schwachsinnig.

„Du bist zu stolz, kleine Striga. Hier geht es nicht nur um dein Leben.", zischte der Strigoi bösartig.

Hermione schnellte hoch. „Ach nein?"

„Nein.", er lachte hämisch. „Es gibt gravierende Folgen.", er leerte den Krug.

„Und sie sind euch beiden nicht bewusst, meine kleine hübsche Striga."

Hermione zögerte. „Warum soll ich dir glauben?"

„Ich habe keinen Grund dich zu belügen. So etwas ist menschlich."

Er hatte Recht. Ein Gemälde hätte nichts davon ihr Lügen zu erzählen. Es konnte sich noch nicht einmal wirklich darüber amüsieren, denn der Strigoi und seine Fee schienen tatsächlich eine Aufgabe zu haben. Wir sind ihre Aufgabe, dachte Hermione und war sich dessen schmerzlich bewusst.

Mit zitternden Händen klaubte sie ein Stück Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und zog Feder und Tinte hervor.

Sie setzte mehrfach an, doch ihr fielen keine Worte ein, die ehrlich waren. Wenn sie ihn Malfoy nannte klang es so förmlich, so distanziert...Hallo, Hermione? Malfoy und du sollten eine sehr distanzierte Beziehung zueinander haben.

*******

Draco klang viel zu vertraut und Gawain? War wahrscheinlich das Beste, aber auch der Name kam ihr nach seinem Wutausbruch so unwirklich vor und so ließ sie die Anrede komplett weg.

Draco warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr. Nicht einmal Neun. Noch drei Stunden bis sie ihn abholen würden. Drei Stunden bis es geschehen würde.

Er kam sich vor als würde er auf den Henker warten.

Der Wind hatte nachgelassen, doch Tante Bellas hysterisches Kreischen aus dem Salon war nicht zu überhören.

Ein scheppern am Fenster riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Eine Eule kratzte mit ihrem Schnabel an der beschlagenen Fensterscheibe. Draco erhob sich wiederstrebend das letzte was er jetzt brauchen konnte war ein Brief von Zabini, der ihn beglückwünschte.

Er öffnete das Fenster und ließ die flatternde Eule hinein. Es war eine der Schuleulen. Draco seufzte genervt und löste den Brief von dem Bein der Eule. Gelangweilt legte er ihn beiseite.

Zabini hatte gelegentlich wirklich noch weniger Taktgefühl als Pansy.

Draco rieb sich die Schläfe. Bald würden sie kommen und ihn abholen. Eine Todesserzeremonie war hart und körperlich sowie seelisch anstrengend, doch niemand hatte ihm Kraft zugesprochen oder ihm geraten sich auszuruhen. Nicht einmal seine Mutter.

Keinem von ihnen konnte er seine Unentschlossenheit offenbaren. Aber was scherte es Granger schon wenn er verzweifelte? Sie lebte doch auf der „richtigen" Seite.

Außerdem ging es sie nichts an.

Granger hatte Nichts in seinen Gedanken verloren. Er ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder.

Das Ticken der Uhr war unüberhörbar und die Zeit ließ sich nicht anhalten.

Das Mal auf seinem Arm brannte wie Feuer als Draco am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Sein Kopf war schwer und er konnte sich nur unklar an die Zeremonie in der letzten Nacht erinnern und er wollte sich nicht erinnern.

Seine Augen brauchten eine Weile bis sie sich an das Grelle Licht gewöhnten, doch die schemenhaften Konturen auf seinem Arm erkannte er ohne nachzudenken.

Den Totenkopf.

Erschöpft blickte er sich im Zimmer um. Der Hauself hatte sein Frühstück bereits serviert und die hohen Vorhänge aufgezogen.

Lucius stand am Fenster und las etwas. Es war der Brief den die Eule am Vortag gebracht hatte.

Lucius fing Dracos Blick auf. Er störte sich nicht im geringsten daran, dass sein Sohn ihn beobachtete wie er in dessen Post las.

„Guten Morgen, Sohn.", bemerkte Lucius kalt und hob den Zettel hoch.

Draco musterte ihn verschlafen und versuchte die Schrift zu identifizieren. Es war definitiv nicht Blaises Sauklaue.

Er erhob sich und trat Lucius entgegen.

„Deine Freundin?", fragte Lucius herablassend.

„Keine Ahnung. Hab ihn noch nicht gelesen, Vater. Ich hatte gestern wichtigere Sachen im Kopf als die Post."

„Sehr gut.", schnarrte Lucius eisig.

Draco schwieg. Sein Vater hatte nicht einmal seinen Stolz ihm gegenüber geäußert. Er tat als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit das Draco ihm in den Kreis der Todesser folgte.

Draco korrigierte sich in Gedanken, es war eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Es war seine Pflicht als Erbe einer reinblütigen Familie. Als Erbe der Malfoys.

Lucius legte den Brief neben das Teeservice und Draco griff rasch nach ihm.

„Na, na, Draco, doch eine Angelegenheit die mein Interesse regen sollte?", zischte Lucius zynisch.

„Sichtlich nicht, wenn es sich um ein Mädchen handelt, Vater."

„Du solltest dir kein Weib suchen das intelligent ist, Junge. Schließlich soll sich die Frau an deiner Seite unterordnen und in der Öffentlichkeit eine Zierde sein.", erklärte Lucius tonlos.

Draco zögerte. Granger hatte doch nicht etwa...? Er begann zu lesen:

_Ich hab dir etwas versprochen, also halte ich mich daran. Während du Zuhause bist könntest du über Cateline nachforschen, vielleicht bringt es uns etwas. _

_Ave_

Er wurde blas. Sie hatte mit Ave unterschrieben. Sein Vater konnte unmöglich wissen, um wenn es sich handelte. Das es sich um ein Schlammblut handelte und um eine Gryffindor. Potters Anhängsel.

Nein Lucius nahm auch noch an sie wäre seine Freundin. Draco würgte was für ein hirnrissiger Gedanke...wäre sie nicht Ave. Er fuhr mit der Hand über das ebene Papier.

Offenbar hatte sie ihm seinen Wutanfall verziehen.

Zähneknirschend wandte er sich um, nicht das es ein Draco Malfoy nötig hatte, dass ihm ein Schlammblut verzieh.

Trotzdem Granger würde ihm helfen.

Lucius beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seinen schmallippigen Mund.

„Nun gut, Sohn. Sofern es keine Begebenheit ist, die dich von deinen Pflichten ablenkt werde ich mich nicht weiter mit dieser jungen Dame beschäftigen."

Er machte Anstalten zu gehen. „Du solltest packen."

Draco blickte ihm nach. Ein Stechen in seinem Arm erinnerte ihn an die vergangene Nacht. Granger würde ihm nicht mehr helfen wenn sie erfuhr was er war.

Sie würde zu Potty und Wiesel rennen und der heilige Potter würde noch arroganter herumstolzieren. Wiesels Kommentare würden dämlicher den je werden.

Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung nicht das sie sich wieder vollkommen mit Wiesel vertragen würde. Er hatte kein Recht dazu, dass sie ihn gut behandelte.

Draco überflog den Brief ein zweites Mal.

Lady Iseulte Cateline Malfoy war eine Dame von hohem Ansehen hatte. Kein Wunder das nicht jeder dahergelaufene etwas über ihr Leben herausfinden.

Ende des 16. Jahrhunderts hatte Duke Rousel Malfoy ein Ahne Dracos einen Raum geschaffen der alles über die Malfoy preisgab.

In alten, reinen Zaubererfamilien war es oft üblich das ein Stammbaum das Haus festigte. Um zu zeigen wie weit die Wurzen der Magie zurückgingen.

Doch der Raum im westen Malfoy Manors übertraf jeden Stammbaum. Draco warf rasch seine Sachen zurück in den kleinen Koffer. Er griff nach Hermiones Brief, er zögerte, dann steckte er ihn in die Seitentasche des Koffers.

Er musste einfach noch Zeit haben um etwas über sie heraus zu finden, denn wenn möglich wollte er es meiden über Weihnachten nach Hogwarts zurück zukehren.

Denn es war die Zeit von Gawains Verhandlung und nach dem er Gawains Grab gefunden hatte, hatte er sich fest vorgenommen den Lauf der Geschichte zu ändern.

Wenn das Datum stimmte und davon war auszugehen, durfte Gawain diese Zeit nicht in Askaban verbringen. Nicht diese kurze Zeit.

Granger sollte nicht von diesem Datum erfahren. Niemand würde erfahren wann Gawain gestorben war und wo er begraben lag.

Draco hatte kaum Gelegenheit gehabt sich zu fragen warum Gawain auf dem Grundstück der Malfoys begraben war. Schließlich hatte Cateline ihn gehasst...Cateline.

Draco verschloss den Koffer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Westflügel.

Wahrscheinlich würde Granger keine Notwendigkeit mehr darin sehen ihm zu helfen, wenn sie von Gawains baldigem Tod erfuhr.

Und er brauchte ihre Hilfe.

Draco rümpfte die Nase. Er war nie auf jemanden angewiesen. Die Handlung in der Vergangenheit konnte er alleine durchführen, aber ohne sie würde er nie zurück reisen können und das war das Problem. Granger half ihm ja nicht wirklich.

Zumindest nicht durch ihr handeln oder durch ihre Intelligenz.

Wäre es möglich auf sie zu verzichten so hätte es Draco sofort getan.

Glaubte er zumindest. So jedoch durfte Granger unter keinerlei Umständen erfahren das er ein Todesser war. Er berührte das Mal und zuckte zusammen.

Vom Westflügel aus konnte er auf den Wald hinaus sehen. Dort wo Gawains Überreste begraben waren. Draco schnaubte abfällig und schob das Regal zum Raum des Stammbaumes zur Seite.

Bestimmt kletterte er in die Öffnung.

Der Raum war schmal und vollkommen eingenommen von der Rückfront des Regals. Alte Bücher im unbeschreiblichen Wert kamen ihm entgegen, doch Draco hatte längst keine Bewunderung dafür mehr übrig.

Ein hämischen Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, bei dem Gedanken daran was Granger beim Anblick dieser Bücher sagen musste.

Es war durch aus eine verlockende Vorstellung.

Draco fuhr sich über die Unterlippe und wandte sich dem Stammbaum zu. Er verfolgte die Linien von seinem Gesicht aus nach oben und entdeckte Cateline Malfoy drei Generationen über ihn an der Seite ihres früh gestorbenen Mannes.

Die Abbildung seiner Ururgroßmutter warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu. Draco war sicher, dass sie Gawain in ihm erkannte.

Abwertend erwiderte er den Blick und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er berührte die Abbildung und ein tiefes Fach trat sich auf. Das meckern seiner Ururgroßmutter ignorierte er.

Lucius durfte nicht bemerken das sich sein Sohn an seinen Unterlagen vergriff. Er würde es nicht bemerken. Schließlich interessierte er sich kaum für die Frauen in der Familie.

Draco zog die in leinen gebundenen Umschläge heraus.

Langsam zog er das Papier hinaus und überflog den ersten Bogen.

Das würde Granger genügen.

*******

Hermione hatte sich selbst nicht eingestanden, dass sie auf den Montagmorgen wartete. Beim Frühstück entdeckte sie Malfoys blonden Haarschopf unter den Slytherins.

Er prahlte weder noch redete er mit Zabini oder Parkinson.

Etwas in ihr freute sich darüber.

Sie verschlang ihr Frühstück hastig um Ron keinen Grund zum Meckern zu geben und wandte sich ihren Freunden zu.

„Ronald, Beeilung! Wir komm zu spät zu Zaubereigeschichte."

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft. „Wenn schert das? Binns ist doch wirklich nicht aufregend?"

„Ich wollte mit ihm über meinen Aufsatz reden. Egal wie Langweilig er ist, er ist immerhin ein Lehrer."

„Na und? Snape war auch ein Lehrer.", warf Ron ein und erntete ein zustimmendes Nicken von Harry.

„Das ist kein Vergleich. Jetzt mach schon."

„Hermione.", stöhnte Harry. „Du weißt, doch sowieso alles über diese Invasion."

„Es war nur ein Invasionsversuch."

„Was für ein gravierender Unterschied.", murmelte Ron und leerte seinen Kürbissaft.

„Aber bitte wenn es dir so wichtig ist lass uns gehen."

Hermione grinste ihn zufrieden an. „Danke, Ron."

Allein Malfoy und Zabini saßen bereits in dem leeren Klassenraum. Harry und Ron ließen sich in der letzten Bank nieder und Hermione folgte ihnen.

Sie hatte Mühe Malfoys Blick zu meiden und Zabinis unverschämtes Grinsen machte es nicht gerade besser.

Professor Binns schwebte in die Klasse ohne zu bemerken das die Hälfte seiner Schüler zu spät ein trudelten und begann in seiner üblichen monotonen Tonlage mit dem Unterricht.

„Damit schließen wir die Invasionen der Kobolde ab und beginnen mit dem Bündnis der Zauberergesellschaft mit den Vampiren von 1867.", schnappte Hermione Binns Worte auf.

Malfoy in der Reihe vor ihnen richtete sich aufmerksam auf.

„Kein Wunder das DEN das interessiert. Die schlimmsten Geschöpfe der Finsternis.", murmelte Ron Harry zu. Er reckte das Kinn Malfoy entgegen.

Harry grinste. „Außerdem sieht er aus wie einer."

Hermione versetzte Ron einen Stoß in die Seite. „Psst!"

„Verteidigst du das Frettchen etwa?"

„Ronald, ich höre Binns nicht."

Ron verstummte gekränkt und malte bewegliche Skizzen auf sein Pergament, während sie Hermione wieder dem Unterricht zu wandte.

„...es war eine Zeit, in der viele Magier unter der Macht der Vampire zu leiden hatten. Unzählige Angriffe und Blutorgien wurden veranstalten. Denn magisches Blut gilt für die Untoten als besonders begehrenswert. Der damalige Zauberminister ist mit strengen Strafen und eigens ausgebildeten Jägern gegen den Vampirismus vorgegangen.

Es herrschte ein Krieg, der auf beiden Seiten hohe Opfer forderte.

Am 27ten April 1867 traten somit zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte Vertreter beider Seiten zu einer Verhandlung zusammen, sodass im April jenes Jahres ein Bündnis geschlossen wurde. Was besagte das Magier und Untote getrennte Wege gehen und beide der Gegenseite nicht nach dem Leben trachten."

Hermione ließ den Federkiel sinken. Binns sprach weder über Kai noch den Zusammenbruch dieses Paktes. Offenbar hatte der Geist sich vorgenommen, die Unterpunkte des Bündnisses die ganze Stunde zu erörtern.

Draco wirkte verkrampft und gelangweilte und abermals musste sich Hermione konzentrieren um ihn nicht anzusehen.

Er ist ein Todesser, ein Mörder, rief sie sich immer wieder in Erinnerung, doch ihr Verstand half Nichts.

Sie musste Gawain einfach helfen. Danach wenn alles erledigt war würde sie mit Malfoy brechen wie zu vor. Alles würde Normal sein.

Das Klingeln riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ron und Harry packten hastig ihre Sachen ein.

„Freistunde.", verkündete Ron zufrieden. „Du hast Alte Runen, oder?"

Hermione nickte. „Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen. Viel Spaß."

Sie trat enttäuscht hinaus in den Korridor und bog um eine Ecke. Er hätte wenigstens irgendeine Reaktion auf ihren Brief zeigen können.

Immerhin hatte es sie viel Überwindung gekostet im den Wutausbruch zu verzeihen und offen zu ihren naiven Versprechen zu stehen.

„Ey Ave, warte.", erklang eine eisige Stimme und Hermione hielt inne.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Das mit dem Brief war nicht sehr vorsichtig.", tadelte er sie. „Mein Vater denkt jetzt ich hätte eine neue Freundin.", erklärte er herablassend.

„Arme Pancy."

„Bei Merlin, Granger. Eifersüchtig?"

„Sicher.", antwortete sie kühl und blickte in seine klaren Augen.

Hermione hatte Mühe nicht unentwegt hinunter auf seinen Arm zu blicken. Malfoy sollte nicht wissen das Zabini geprahlt hatte, wenn er es ihr selbst sagte würde sie anders damit umgehen. Sie schürzte die Lippen.

Mit ihm als einen Mörder.

„Wusste ich es doch."

„Tatsächlich, Malfoy? Schön für dich." Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

Seine Augen verdüsterten sich nachdenklich und Hermione hatte Mühe den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu halten. Doch sie wollte sich nicht abwenden.

Vor ihm würde sie nicht noch einmal Schwäche zeigen.

„Die Idee war trotz allem gut.", sagte Malfoy.

Hermione hob überrascht eine Braue. „Du hast also etwas herausgefunden?"

„Selbstverständlich. Es wird bald geschehen, Granger."

„Ich weiß." Auch Hermione hatte die Signale erkannt die ihr Körper in seiner Anwesenheit von sich gab.

„Wir sollten es steuern bis der Unterricht beendet ist.", fuhr er in abwertendem Tonfall fort.

„Klingt Vernünftig. Also wann?"

„Heute Nacht."

„Okay"

„Und jetzt beweg dich. Professor Babbling wartet nicht mit dem Unterricht auf uns, Ave."

Hermione stockte. Widerstrebend auf seinen unverschämten Ton zu reagieren, doch dann nickte sie und folgte ihm steif.


	15. I alone decide the time

Heey ihr,

_Aikatherine:_ Irgenwie macht das nicht mit in meim Dokument. Habs jetzt noch anders probiert. Geht auch schon weiter.

Dankeschön für dein Kommi.

_one77: _In Word und auf diversen Seiten wo ichs onstelle klappt das mit den Absätzen. Ist also besser strukturiert. Bloß hier nicht *aufreg*

Danke für dein kommi und das es dir inhaltlich gefällt.

_Marylein: _Ich gestehe ich lasse die FF nicht betan, tippe sie mehr so flüchtig runter. Vllt sollt ich mirn Beta suchn.

Schön das es dir ansonsten gefällt und auch dir ein Dankeschön. Geht auch schon weiter XD

Ich werde schneller mit dem schreiben. *lach* Hoffe es gefällt euch. Und meine Absätze sind diesmal wie ich sie will.

**I alone decide the time**

Erst am späten Abend schaffte es Hermione sich wie mit Malfoy, am Nachmittag, vereinbart in den Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen.

Ron hatte sie ewig aufgehalten und schließlich hatte sie erneut gelogen und behauptet mit einem der Vertrauensschüler den Dienst im Nordflügel getauscht zu haben.

Der Strigoi war nicht da, als sie völlig außer Atem das Gemälde erreichte. Doch die kichernde Fee ließ sie ein.

„Du bist spät.", stellte Malfoy tonlos fest als sie herein kam.

Hermione schluckte die Entschuldigung die ihr auf der Zunge lang herunter. So weit kam es noch, dass sie sich für eine Lappalie bei Draco Malfoy entschuldigte.

Sie reckte das Kinn hoch und erklärte distanziert.

„Ron hat mich aufgehalten, aber du bist ohnehin noch wach. Ich sehe darin also kein Problem."

„Wiesel?", schnarrte Malfoy. „Sollte ich ihn mir mal vornehmen, Granger?"

„Lass meine Freunde in Ruhe."

„Oh, deine Freunde.", spottete Draco. „Du solltest Wiesel Manieren beibringen."

„Er ist das Reinblut nicht ich. Wie war das noch, Malfoy? Nur magisches Blut ist etwas wert."

Draco schnaubte. „Dreck gibt es selbst unter uns Zauberern. Außerdem habe ich entschieden das du auf den Stand eines Halbblutes hochgehoben wirst. Denn Ave war schließlich reinblütig und keine reinblütige Frau hat es verdient das ihr Ansehen so in den Schmutz gezogen wird."

„Wow, Malfoy was für eine Ehre.", entgegnete Hermione zornig.

Malfoy machte sich nicht die Mühe sie anzulächeln. „Sieh es positive. Wenn man bedenkt das du zusätzlich halbwegs intelligent bist, stehst du über Potter."

„Hast du was getrunken?"

„Ave.", tadelte er sie kühl. „Was denkst du bloß immer von mir. Deinem Gatten." Er verzog das Gesicht.

_Er ist ein Todesser_, erinnerte sich Hermione hastig. Sei nicht nett zu ihm. Es reicht wenn du Zeit mit ihm verbringen musst.

Steif ließ sie sich auf dem Sofa neben ihm nieder und blickte an ihm vorbei.

„Also? Was hast du über Cateline rausgefunden?"

Das Summen kündigte sich an sobald sie den Namen ausgesprochen. Malfoys Blick traf sie unverwandt und er wusste das sie es auch hörte.

Schaubend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Die Nachhilfestunde werden wir verschieben müssen, Gra...", begann er, doch ehe er den Satz vollenden konnte kam die Finsternis über sie.

Es war nur jene kurze Moment der es immer war. In dem Nichts um sie herum klare Konturen hatte außer Malfoy.

Dann setzte sie auf und Hermione zuckte zusammen. Sie waren im Wohnzimmer des Cottages, dort wo Malfoy sie nur Tage zu vor gegen den Kamin geknallt hatte.

Der loderte und wärmte das Zimmer raus.

Lauter Wind zischte durch die Bäume auf dem Grundstück und ein lautes Klopfen hinderte sie daran Malfoy zusammen zu stauchen.

Die schrille Stimme eines der Hauselfen erklang. Er musste die Tür geöffnet haben und den Gast herein gebeten haben. Denn Sekunden später erklangen dominante Schritte im Salon.

„Aveline!", Lady Cateline Malfoy öffnete die Tür und erstarrte zornig als sie Draco entdeckte.

„Hallo Cateline.", begrüßte Hermione die ältere Dame. „Was verleiht mir die Ehre deines Besuches."

„Aber mein liebes Kind, ich wollte dich sehen. Ist das jetzt auch schon gefährlich, Mr. Moliére?"

Dracos Augen verdüsterten sich zornig. Hermione konnte nicht anders zitternd griff sie nach seiner Hand. Es war ungewöhnlich ihn zu berühren nach allem was gewesen war. Nicht unbedingt unangenehm, doch als angenehm konnte man es auch nicht bezeichnen.

Er verstummte obwohl er zum Satz angesetzt hatte. Einen Malfoy sprachlos zu sehen war jedes Schauspiel der Welt wert.

Sie wollte ihn herausfordern. Ihn reizen, denn er hatte keine Möglichkeit sich ihr zu wiedersetzen. Cateline schätzte Aveline, Gawain war der alten Hexe erbarmungslos ausgeliefert.

„Natürlich nicht. Gawain kann nichts dafür. Ich bin davon überzeug das es sich um einen Irrtum handelt."

„Tatsächlich? Muss ich nicht fürchten....ausgesaugt zu werden?", fuhr die Frau Draco an.

„In der Gegenwart meiner Frau müssen sie gar Nichts fürchten. Dazu ist sie mir zu Teuer."

Hermione ward Malfoy einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Er konnte es tatsächlich nicht lassen auf die Herausforderung einzugehen.

Malfoy grinste um ihr zu symbolisieren das sie dieses Spiel noch lange nicht gewonnen hatte. Selbst wenn sie in Catelines Gegenwart das höhere gesellschaftliche Ansehen hatte.

Wenn er wüsste was er damit verursachte.

Hermione deutete auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin.

„Setzt dich doch. Kann ich dir etwas anbieten? Du bleibst doch zum Abendessen."

„Nein, nicht nur zum Abendessen, meine Liebe."

Draco hob eine Braue. „Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Ich bleibe die ganze Woche um mich selbst davon zu überzeugen das du in Gegenwart dieses Mannes in Sicherheit bist.", antwortete sie an Hermione gewandt.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Draco empört.

„Sie haben richtig gehört, Mr. Moliére. Mag sein das sie behaupten, ihnen Läge Avelines Wohl am Herzen, doch ehe ich mich nicht mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugt habe werde ich mich nicht einen Schritt von diesem Grundstück entfernen."

Hermione betrachtete die Frau hastig. Sie trug ein strenges schwarzes Kleid, vielleicht war sie Wochen zu vor verwitwet. Vielleicht trug sie den Trauerumhang auch schon Jahre.

Zu gerne hätte sie mehr über Cateline Malfoys Leben gewusst bevor sie sich ihrem strengen Blick stellte und das auch noch für solange Zeit.

Sie traf Malfoy Blick und er schauderte. Wut war kein Ausdruck für das was sich in seinen Augen wiederspiegelte.

Sie war versucht den Druck auf seiner Hand zu verstärken um ihn zu beruhigen, doch sie fand die Fassung im letzten Moment wieder.

„Das ist nicht nötig, Cateline. Gawain und ich haben keinerlei Probleme miteinander und auch was diesen...Vorfall angeht. Ich vertraue ihm völlig.", sie stockte kurz „Es ist nicht nötig."

„Oh, ich halte es sehr wohl für nötig.", erklärte Cateline mit schneidender Stimme.

Ihr wachsames Auge musste das falsche Schauspiel längst entlarvt haben, dachte Hermione panisch. Malfoy entzog sich ihrer Berührung und sie kam sich auf einmal fürchterlich hilflos vor.

Wie ein Kind unter dem sich der Boden auftat und das träumte in ein endloses schwarzes Loch zu fallen ohne das jemand da war der es stützte. Der nach seiner Hand griff und ihm halt hab.

Unsicher wandte sie sich Malfoy zu. Die Adern auf seinem Hals pulsierten bedrohlich und sein Blick behagte ihr gar nicht.

Um so überraschter war sie von dem was folgte.

„Schön.", stellte er zynisch fest. „Einer der Hauselfen wird Ihnen ihr Zimmer zeigen. Ich habe Nichts zu verbergen."

Hermione wollte wiedersprechen, doch Malfoy Hand zog sich fest um ihre Taille. Sie zitterte und versuchte zwanghaft den Heiß- und Kaltschauer der ihren Körper durchflutete zu ignorieren.

„Lass gut sein, Darling. Wenn deine...", er rümpfte die Nase „Patentante sich so um dich sorgt müssen wir sie eben vom Gegenteil überzeugen."

Cateline lächelte höflich. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie das können. Aber bitte. Ich hab Peter angewiesen mein Gepäck nachzubringen."

„Iga!" Der Hauself erschien mit einem dumpfen Geräusch im Raum. „Begleite Lady Malfoy in das Gästezimmer. Die Dame ist für die nächsten Tage unser Gast. Du wirst ihr alles bringen wonach sie verlangt.", befahl er der Elfe herb.

Der Elf nickte eifrig. „Natürlich, Master. Sofort. Mrs folgen sie mir bitte."

Catelines Blick fiel auf Malfoys Arm der immer noch fest und besitzergreifend Hermiones Taille umfasste. Zögernd und durchaus misstrauisch nickte sie und folgte der Elfe hinaus.

Hermione wartete biss ihrer harten Schritte im 2. Stock verklungen waren und sie eine Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte.

„Nimm deine Finger von mir.", fuhr sie Malfoy an. Er ließ sie los ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Ich bin in dieser Zeit dein Mann, falls du das vergessen hast."

„Wie könnte ich."

Er grinste sie zweideutig an. „Tatsächlich? Ich wusste schon immer das ich der Traum deiner schlaflosen Nächte bin. Ich meine Wiesel verursacht bestimmt nur Albträume."

„Ich habe Nichts mit Ron."

„Klar, aber nur weil selbst er keinen Bücherwurm zu Freundin möchte. Ich meine, Patil kriegt er sicher rasch ins Bett."

„Wenn ich zwischen den Zeilen lese, Malfoy, könnte man meinen du hältst mich doch nicht für ganz so naiv."

„Tatsächlich? Dann betrachte es als Kompliment. Auch wenn es nicht viel von einem Mädchen verlangt ist jemandem wie Wiesel einen Korb zu geben."

„Ahja."

„Ja."

**PERPEKTIVENWECHSEL**

***~~***

Musste sie so mit ihm reden? Reichte es nicht das sie ihn selbst Zuhause beeinflusst hatte und er jetzt mit ihr und seiner Ururgroßmutter hier fest saß.

Nein natürlich nicht sie musste ihn auch noch anlügen.

Selbst die Slytherins wussten das Wiesel was von Granger wollte und sie wahrscheinlich auch von ihm. Er ballte die Hände zusammen.

Sicher sie war ein Schlammblut, aber sie war intelligent und sie war nicht wirklich hässlich. Die Vorstellung Weasley und sie...löste in Draco einen Brechreiz aus.

Es war Gawain, redete er sich ein. Ausschließlich Gawain.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Granger.

„Was jetzt?"

„Wie ist unser Plan."

„Ach, du hast einen? Wozu?"

„Nein nicht ich. Ich dachte, du hast dir was ausgedacht. Schließlich hast du sie eingeladen."

„Sie hat sich selbst eingeladen."

„Liegt wahrscheinlich im Blut. Das unverschämte Verhalten mein ich."

„Granger, strapaziere die Grenzen nicht."

„Gut, dann erkläre du mir was du vorhast. Diese Frau, Dr...Malfoy hat Augen und Ohren wie ein Auror. Sie wird merken wenn wir uns streiten, wenn wir in getrennten Zimmern schlafen, wenn wir nicht voll und ganz wirken wie ein glückliches Ehepaar...sie wird einfach alles merken."

„Dann müssen wir eben gut schauspielern.", entgegnete Draco kühl.

„Das du immer so panisch werden musst, Ave."

„Ich bin nicht panisch, Malfoy. Ich denke bloß strukturiert."

„Nette Definition."

„Malfoy!"

Draco musterte sie eindringlich. „Zuerst sollten wir wider einmal aufhören uns bei unseren Namen zu nennen."

Granger stutze. „Ich...verflucht. Ist okay, Gawain.", gestand sie ihm zu.

„Du gibst mir Recht?", höhnte er spöttisch.

Er liebte es sie zu provozieren und ihre braunen Augen nahmen einen dunkleren Ton an. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür das sie gereizt war, bemerkte Draco.

Sie antwortete nicht und so fuhr er fort.

„Und weiter sollten wir uns ein wenig wie ein Ehepaar benehmen, Granger.", zischte er grausam.

Ihr Blick wurde panisch und sie wich vor seinem Schritt aus. Dracos grinsen wurde breiter. Sie war so lächerlich naiv wenn sie sich in die Enge getrieben würde.

Momentan war sie schließlich reinblütig und Zabini würde denken er hielt sich ausschließlich an den Plan wenn er mit ihr rum machte. Das tat er ja schließlich auch.

Oder gab es einen anderen Grund sie an zufassen?`

Zynisch musterte er sie.

„Wie wär es wenn du heute Nacht nicht nur neben mir im Bett schläfst Ave? Dein Gestöhne wird die alte Frau sicher überzeugen?"

„Malfoy." Empört stolperte sie zurück.

„Gawain.", besserte er sie kühl aus.

Sein Schritt wurde schneller und bestimmter. Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. Sie wehrte sich und zitterte erschrocken. Mühsam versuchte sie sich seinem hartem Griff zu entwenden.

Draco zog sie an sich und ihr Protest versagte abrupt als ihre Blicke einander trafen.

Ihre Augen nahmen einen weicheren Ausdruck an.

Es war kein Interesse, redete sich Draco ein. Es war bloß ein Spiel. Ein Fluch.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Sein Arm zog sich fester um sie und der Kuss wurde herber als der erste. Brutaler. Intensiver.

Kraftvoll presste er seinen Mund auf ihren. Sie bewegte sich nicht, doch sie stieß ihn auch nicht weg als er sie fester in seine Umarmung zog. Er spürte das Verlangen Blut zu schmecken, sie zu beißen, sich an ihr zu nähren, doch der Anstand in ihm werte sich dagegen. Und die Tatsache das sie so hilflos schien.

Seine Hände griffen nach ihrer Schulter und pressten sie gewaltsam gegen seinen Oberkörper. Zaghaft erwiderte sie den Kuss.

Wiesel würde es nicht wagen sie anzufassen, nicht solange dieser Fluch auf ihnen lag und Draco Möglichkeiten wusste es zu verhindern.

Natürlich empfand er Nichts für Granger. Sie zu küssen war irrsinnig. Doch Wiesel würde sie nicht bekommen. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinunter und er vertiefte den Kuss immer brutaler. Dies durfte kein blutiger Kuss werden.

Seiner Finger schoben sich unter ihre Bluse und wanderten ihren zitternden Rücken hinauf und...ein plötzliches Räuspern ließ sie auseinander fahren.

Cateline Malfoy stand in der Tür.

Granger blickte verwirrt von ihm zu seiner Ururgroßmutter. Er hatte sie völlig aus der Fassung gebracht. Ihre Lippen wirkten Wund im Kerzenlicht und sie strich mit der Hand darüber als wolle sie seine Berührung festhalten. Draco konnte sich ein hämisches Grinsen kaum verkneifen als sich die alte Dame ihm zu wandte.

„Tatsächlich, ich sehe in welch guten Händen mein Patentochter ist.", bemerkte sie ironisch.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Grangers verzogene Bluse, das wirre Haar und auf ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie war so eine schlechte Schauspielerin.

Draco hätte sie ohrfeigen können. Es war naiv gewesen Granger würde so leicht nicht ihr Gesicht verlieren.

Er warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und scheu und deutlich verunsichert raffte sie ihre Bluse zurecht und wandte sich der Dame zu, doch Draco kam ihr kalt und hämisch zu vor.

„Ist es mir jetzt schon verboten meine eigene Gattin anzufassen, Lady Malfoy? Unsere Ehegelöbnis gibt mir Rechte ob ihr es wollt oder nicht." Draco grinste zweideutig, sodass selbst Granger nicht daran Zweifeln konnte was er meinte.

„Gawain.", unterbrach sie ihn. Ihre Stimme klang rau.

„Ich wünsche keinen wochenlangen Streit in diesem Haus.", sagte sie entschieden.

Dracos Blick wanderte zu ihr hinüber doch sie wich seinem Blick entschlossen aus. Er hatte Mühe sie nicht zu lange zu beobachten.

Ihre Hände zitternden und ungeschickt versuchte sie ihre Bluse zu glätten. Draco schmunzelte.

Halt!

Das ist Granger sie hat kein Recht Forderungen an dich zu stellen, Draco Malfoy und erst recht nicht in diesem Tonfall.

Granger schien das selbe zu denken, denn sanfter fügte sie hinzu.

„Bitte."

Er ignorierte sie fließend und schnipste mit den Fingern. „Iga!"

Abermals erschien die Elfe aus dem Nichts. „Ja, Master?"

„Serviere das Abendessen im Speisesaal. Mrs. Malfoy ist sicher bereits hungrig."

„Ja, Master."

„Und wir wünschen einen Dyradenwein zum Essen."

Der Elf salutierte erneut und verschwand ins Nichts. Draco öffnete die Tür. Sein kalter Blick legte sich auf seine Großmutter.

„Wenn ich bitten darf? Wir wollen das Essen nicht kalt werden lassen."

Der Speisesaal lag neben dem Salon. Die hohen Fenster ragten bis zu Decke und die Satinblauen Vorhänge verdeckten den Blick hinaus auf das Anwesen.

Eine lange Tafel nahm den halben Raum ein und war perfekt mit der Eichendiele abgeglichen. Draco musterte die Gemälde. Eines zeigte Aveline und er musste Granger eingestehen, dass ihr älteres Ebenbild ausgesprochen hübsch war.

Die Hauselfen hatten ein köstliches Essen zubereitet. Hermione verzog das Gesicht, während Cateline am Ende des Tisches platz nahm und Draco und Hermione sich zu ihrer linken und rechten, einander gegenüber, nieder ließen.

Das Essen verlief bedrückt schweigend. Granger versuchte die Konversation am Laufen zu halten, doch Cateline war mürrisch und ihr wachsames Auge hin unablässig an Draco.

Sodass er vorgab als sich die alte Dame unter dem Vorwand zurückzog, sie wäre schrecklich müde.

Granger schien der Wein zu Kopf gestiegen zu sein. Sie taumelte und ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

„Wir sollten auch schlafen gehen, Ave. Morgen haben wir Schule."

„Oh bei Merlin, Draco wir werden wieder zu spät kommen."

Sie war betrunken, sagte er sich. Sie ist so daneben, dass sie deinen Vornamen benutzt.

Er nahm ihr das Weinglas aus der Hand.

Sie machte Anstalten zu protestieren, doch Dracos Blick ließ sie verstummen.

Womit hatte er das verdient. Dieses grauenhafte Wochenende bei seinem Vater. Das schmerzende Mal auf seinem Arm, dieser Fluch und jetzt auch noch eine besoffene Gryffindor.

„Kannst du dich nicht einmal um etwas anderes sorgen als diese verfluchte Schule."

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Sie erhob sich. Schwankend.

Draco schnaubte genervt auf und griff nach ihrem Arm. „Na komm schon, Ave."

„Lass mich los.", protestierte sie schwach.

„Zier dich nicht so. Ich kann nicht gebrauchen das du dir irgendetwas brichst."

„Echt charmant.", murmelte Granger, doch taumelnd und unsicher nahm sie seine Hilfe an.

„Pass auf wo du hinläufst.", fuhr er sie an, als sie mit dem Bein gegen die Kommode im Flur stieß.

Er stützte sie und half ihr die lange Wendeltreppe in den 3. Stock hinauf. Sie stellte sich nicht wirklich geschickt an, doch Draco war nicht umsonst Mannschaftskapitän.

Er war wohl im Stande ein Mädchen zwei Stockwerke hoch zu schleppen auch wenn sie sich noch so dämlich anstellte.

Zabini würde eine solche Situation schamlos ausnutzen, dachte er und eigentlich würde Draco es auch tun, bemerkte er als er Granger auf dem Bett absetzte.

Aber nicht mit Granger, oder? Er stöhnte auf und fasste sich an den Kopf. Das war dieser verfluchte Wein. Warum hatte er auch unbedingt den luxuriösen Gastgeber mimen müssen. Warum?

„Ave."

„Lass mich schlafen."

„Granger, du kannst nicht mit Schuhen schlafen."

„Verflucht.", murmelte sie und kuschelte sich an ihr Kopfkissen.

„Granger."

„Dann helfe mir halt.", grummelte sie.

„Das kannst du vergessen. Außer du willst das ich dich ganz ausziehe."

„Finger weg!" Taumelnd richtete sie sich auf und streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen.

„Ich hab kein Verlangen dich irgendwie anzufassen.", behauptete er steif und beobachtete sie wie sie sich von ihrer Strumpfhose befreite.

„Wenn ich Nichts getrunken hätte würde ich nicht noch einmal freiwillig mit dir in einem Bett schlafen."

„Ich würd den Mund nicht zu weit aufreißen, Granger."

„Ach nein?" Sie ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Ich könnte meine ehelichen Rechte gelten machen.", drohte er kühl und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes nieder.

„Das würdest du nicht wagen." Ihre Stimme bebte ängstlich und ihre vom Alkohol geröteten Wangen wurden leichenblass.

„Sicher?" Er baute sich über ihr auf und musterte sie. Grob streifte er ihr Gesicht.

„Lass das."

„Ich bin mit dir verheiratet."

„Du spinnst."

„Nein, es ist eine Tatsache."

„Hast du deinen normalen Menschenverstand verloren, Malfoy."

„Wieso? Gib doch zu das du es wollen würdest. Schließlich fasst dich sonst kein Reinblut an.", höhnte er.

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, Malfoy.", fuhr sie ihn zornig an.

„Krieg ich keinen Gutenachtkuss?"

„Nein."

Sein Grinsen wurde grausam und abermals beugte er sich vor um sie zu küssen, doch ihre Lippen hatten sich kaum berührt als Granger ihn weg stieß und er auf dem Rücken auf seiner Seite des Bettes landete.

„Verpiss dich einfach, Malfoy.", murmelte sie gereizt.

„Ich schwöre dir das wirst du bereuen, Granger.", entgegnete er leise. Sie antwortete nicht mehr.

**PERPEKTIVENWECHSEL  
**

***~~***

Der Morgen kam und Hermione erwachte mit starken Kopfschmerzen spät nachdem Sonnenaufgang. Zu ihrem Entsetzen waren sie nicht zurück in Hogwarts.

Malfoy hatte ihr den Rücken zu gedreht und distanziert die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Hermione zögerte ihn zu wecken. Schweigend war er ihr doch irgendwo am liebsten.

Doch sie mussten zurück, der Unterricht hatte längst begonnen und sie wollte keinen Streit mit Ron. Nicht schon wieder.

Aber seine Ururgroßmutter war sicher schon auf und sie wollte sich ihrem Blick und ihren Fragen nicht alleine stellen. Da war ihr selbst ein noch so mürrischer und arroganter Malfoy lieb. Sie stutzte und griff nach seiner Schulter. Er rührte sich nicht.

„Aufwachen! Verflucht, Gawain wach auf."

„Ich bin müde, Ave. Lass mich schlafen."

„Wir sollten längst im Unterricht sein, du Idiot."

„Sind wir aber nicht, oder?", gähnte er desinteressiert.

„Malfoy."

„Nimm deine Hand da weg, Granger."

Hastig entzog sie sich der Berührung. „Wir verpassen den ganzen Schultag. Es ist schon Mittag. Wir werden riesen Ärger kriegen."

„Welches Jahr haben wir?"

„Frag nicht so doof. 1942 natürlich."

„Na also."

„Was also?"

„Wenn wir jetzt in Hogwarts auftauchen würden wäre das echt sinnlos, denn wir sind noch nicht einmal geboren, Granger.

„Könntest du nicht wenigstens aufstehen und mit mir gemeinsam einen Weg hier weg suchen."

„Wozu?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden.", bemerkte er kühl und vergrub den Kopf im Kissen. (A/N: Extra für Pia: Polster)

„Malfoy!"

„Granger, das Bett ist weich, ich bin müde, habe keine Gelegenheit in den Unterricht gehen zu können und jetzt erkläre mir warum ich aufstehen sollte."

„Weil deine Großmutter da unten rum läuft."

„Hast du Angst alleine mit ihr zu reden?"

Empört blickte sie ihn an. „Unsinn, wie kommst du auf sowas?"

„Du verhältst dich eben so typisch durchschaubar wie jedes Schla..." er brach ab und setzte sich auf.

Hermione war verstummt. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er sie abermals fast ein Schlammblut genannt hatte. Aber immerhin war er wach und machte Anstalten aufzustehen und irgendwie veranlasste das Hermione das merkwürdige Stechen in ihrem Brustkorb zu ignorieren.

„Warum löst du es nicht eigentlich wieder auf? Wie beim letzten Mal."

„Da war ich wütend auf dich."

„Ist das ein Kompliment, Granger. Du hast mich doch nicht plötzlich gern."

„Nein...ähm natürlich nicht."

Er lachte eisig. „Wie lächerlich Granger. Also warum?"

„Weil ich es nicht kann."

„Du gibst zu das du versagst?"

„Ich versage nicht, es geht bloß nicht. Letztes Mal ist es plötzlich geschehen aus einem Reflex heraus."

„Soll ich nachhelfen, Granger?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Nein, da verpass ich lieber die Schule."

Sprachlos musterte er Hermione. „Krank, Granger?"

„Sprech in ganzen Sätzen wenn du mit mir redest oder sehe ich aus wie Goyle?"

„Ähm."

„Malfoy.", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Ist schon gut Granger." Er kletterte aus dem Bett und öffnete den Schrank.

„Was wird das?"

„Möchtest du meiner Großmutter in den Sachen vom Vortag begegnen." Er deutete auf seinen Umhang.

„Wir haben darin geschlafen."

„Ja, schon."

„Also zieh ich mich um. Stell dich nicht so an, Granger."

Hermione errötete öffnete die andere Schrankseite und zog einen Rock und einen frischen Umhang heraus, dann verschwand sie ins Bad.

„Aveline, Liebes Guten Morgen.", begrüßte sie Cateline als Hermione und Draco im Esszimmer zum Frühstück erschienen.

„Hattet ihr gestern Abend eine ernstere Auseinandersetzung?"

Draco musterte sie wutentbrannt.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Moliére, aber es war nicht zu überhören."

„Mir tut es auch leid, Mrs. Malfoy. Aveline und ich haben ein Privatleben und das geht sie absolut Nichts an."

„Darling.", schauspielerte Hermione. „Beruhige dich."

Sie konnte es schließlich nicht zu lassen das Draco seine Ururgroßmutter zusammenstauchte oder gar die Kontrolle verlor und das tat...was er am Wochenende gelobt hatte. Zu töten. Sie durften die Vergangenheit nicht verändern.

Egal wie schwierig ist war, sie mussten die Fassade aufrecht erhalten.

Verkrampft setzte sie sich neben ihm und legte eine Hand auf sein Bein. Sein Blick wurde hart und sie konnte sich ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln kaum verkneifen.

„Natürlich, Liebling."

Sein Tonfall gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Er hatte etwas sadistisches. Sanft küsste er ihre Wange. Sich dessen sicher bewusst wie unangenehm ihr es war.

Cateline hob eine Braue, sagte aber Nichts weiter.

Nachdem sie ihr Croissant mit Marmelade bestrichen hatte und den ersten Bissen probiert hatte wandte sie sich Aveline zu.

„Ich sehe dich kaum noch außerhalb dieses Hauses, Liebes.", beschwerte sie sich.

Hermione seufzte. „Der Stress. Ich finde einfach keine Zeit."

„Aber zu meinem alljährlichen Ball wirst du doch kommen?"

„Alljährlichen Ball."

„Am Todestag von Louis, Schätzchen. Du bist schon ganz vergesslich."

Malfoy verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk. „Louis?"

Cateline maß ihn mit einem abwertenden Blick. „Mein Bruder, Mr. Moliére. Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht."

„Natürlich werde ich kommen.", unterbrach Hermione den kommenden Konflikt.

„Allerdings nur in meiner Gegenwart.", erklang Malfoys eisige Stimme.

Cateline verzog das Gesicht. „Mit Ihnen habe ich nicht gesprochen."

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Madam. Ich sprach mit meiner Frau."

Hermione schnaubte entrüstet. Hoffentlich löste sich dieser Zauber bald auf. Zwei Malfoys auf einmal, dass war einfach zu viel für sie.


End file.
